The Lion King: Generation Next
by KiarasMate
Summary: This is my second Fan Fic I wrote. I highly suggest you read my first Fan Fic "The Lion King: The Untold Story" before reading this one, as it has ties to it. This fan fic is about Kiara & Kovu's cubs, the hardships in life as well as the bonds of friends
1. Part 1: Chapters 1 12

The Lion King: Generation Next

**The Lion King: Generation Next**

_Original Fan Fiction By: KiarasMate_

This story is my take on what happens next in The Lion King series. It follows the lives of Kiara and Kovu, as they raise their cubs and face new challenges both physically and emotionally. As always, I'd like to state that all characters, excluding the ones I've created, are property of Disney and the events and views expressed in this story do not reflect those of Disney in any way, shape or form. This story is meant to be for entertainment purposes only. Reader, please take note. Some chapters in this story will contain material that some may deem inappropriate. I will clearly mark said chapters with a warning before them so please use discretion when reading.

**Chapter 1**

As the sun beat down upon the majestic African Savanna, an all too familiar scene was taking place. It was a glorious day. The weather was perfect, the skies were clear and all the creatures in the Pride Lands were in high spirits. Today was the celebration to welcome Queen Kiara's and King Kovu's newborn cubs. The area around Pride Rock was a mix of action and anticipation as every animal positioned themselves to get the best view of the forthcoming event.

High above the crowd of eager animals stood King Kovu and his mate Queen Kiara. They both stood proudly on the ledge of Pride Rock, looking down upon the many faces of the Pridelanders who watched them with awe-struck eyes.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of free meals sitting down there, just waiting to be picked." Kovu said jokingly.

Kiara laughed and turned her attention to her mate.

"This is the celebration of our cubs and the first thing you think of is eating our guests?" she said as she walked closer to him and began nuzzling him affectionately.

Kovu smiled at his mate's warm advances and replied.

"Just trying to keep myself from losing it here. I'm so nervous, that my stomach must be talking for me."

Kiara grinned at him.

"Why are you nervous? This should be a happy day for you. Our cub's introduction to the entire Pride Lands. Nothing to be nervous about there right?"

They both laughed and continued to nuzzle one another.

"Hey now you two," A shrill distinct voice interrupted the two lions embrace. "You already have two cubs, slow down a bit will ya."

The two lions both turned their heads to see Timon and Pumbaa, who where making their way towards the happy couple.

"Haha, Hey Timon, hello Pumbaa." Kiara said to the meerkat and warthog that now joined them.

Timon and Pumbaa gave a quick bow to the lions in front of them before speaking.

"We found Simba and Nala as you requested Kiara, and told them that the ceremony was almost ready to get underway." Said Pumbaa.

"And we found Vitani for you King Kovu, and told her the same thing." Timon said.

"Thanks guys," Kiara said. "Now all we do is wait for Rafiki"

Timon cringed.

"Oh geez, not the monkey. I sure hope he doesn't say anything. I'm too tired to think right now." Timon said in an exasperated tone.

Kovu cracked a laugh but quickly composed himself after seeing his mate's rather stern look aimed towards him.

The four sat talking amongst themselves for a bit until Kiara's eyes locked onto the three figures that were heading her way.

Kiara rose to her feet and started bounding towards the oncoming icons.

"Daddy, Mom, Vitani," Kiara said overjoyed.

Hearing this, Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa stood and started to make their way towards where Kiara was heading.

Kiara nuzzled her mother and father warmly as Kovu and company arrived.

"Good afternoon Simba, Nala. Hey Vitani. How are you?" Kovu said.

"Good afternoon Kiara, Afternoon Kovu" Simba said. He was getting on in years but still held his astute appearance even after all his years of life.

"Good afternoon Kiara. Good afternoon Kovu. I hope you two are doing okay on this joyful day?" Nala said. She, herself, was also getting on in years but her features remained as elegant as they were even years ago.

Vitani performed a bow to both Kiara and Kovu before saying anything.

"Congratulations Queen Kiara and you too Kovu." She grinned at Kovu. "You've come a long ways since the days when I used to beat you in fights when we were cubs."

Kovu chuckled as his face showed signs of embarrassment.

"Thanks Vitani. I'm glad you're here to make my day even better." He said.

The group laughed and then made their way back to where Kovu and Kiara had been standing earlier. There, they all waited for the arrival of Rafiki.

"Mom, Vitani," Kiara spoke, "Let's go check on the cubs."

Both Vitani and Nala nodded to Kiara and the three lionesses made their way to the cave in heart of Pride Rock.

Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu and Simba watched the females walk out of sight, then resumed their chatter.

"So, it's gonna be nice having grand-cubs around aye Simba?" Kovu said.

Simba nodded to Kovu with a smile on his face.

"It sure will. I miss the days when Kiara was a cub. You have some exciting years ahead of you Kovu." He said.

Kovu nodded to Simba.

"I just hope I can be just as good of a father to my cubs as Kiara said you were to her."

Simba smiled warmly at Kovu.

"You'll do great. I know it. You have Nala and myself to help you and to give you advice if need be and you always have Timon and Pumbaa to act as babysitters.

Upon hearing this, Timon chimed in.

"Sheesh, we always get stuck with the hard work and they take all the credit. I tell ya Pumbaa."

Pumbaa nodded to his miniature sized friend.

"Yeah, what kind of creature does that sort of thing?"

Timon spoke.

"My point exactly there big boy."

Just then, Simba noticed a familiar figure in the distance.

"Ahh. Looks like Rafiki is almost here. Let's go get the lionesses." He said and with that, the four set out in the direction of the cave where the lionesses had gone.

When the wise old baboon reached the site of Pride Rock, he greeted everyone with hugs and bows. He then turned his attention to Kiara and Kovu.

"Are we ready to start the ceremony?" he asked the couple.

Both Kiara and Kovu nodded to Rafiki and with that, the Celebration was underway. The sight of Rafiki standing at the edge of Pride Rock brought a hush over the crowd of animals that blanketed the savanna floor. All of them watched as both Queen Kiara and King Kovu took their places, one on each side of Rafiki. Gently held in the mouths of both Nala and Vitani hung two young, sleepy-faced cubs. On Rafiki's signal, Nala was the first to approach and handed the half conscious cub over to Rafiki. After taking the young cub securely in his hands, Rafiki made his way to the edge of Pride Rock. He spoke in a loud but gentle voice as not to startle the young lion in his possession.

"I present to you all, Prince Moran!"

Rafiki held the cub high above his head for all to see. The animals of the savanna all bowed their heads in a show of respect for their future King. A beam of light pierced its way through the sky and made its way down to where Rafiki was positioned. The young cub stared blankly at the light that now surrounded him. Rafiki smiled and lowered the cub. He then handed the cub over to its waiting parents who now took a moment to fuss over their kin.

Rafiki then motioned for Vitani to come forward so that he could present the other cub. Vitani delivered the young cub to Rafiki and then returned to where she was sitting. Rafiki smiled as the young cubs face peered up at him. He made his way to the edge of Pride Rock once more.

"I now present to you, Ms. Malkia, Queen Kiara's and King Kovu's other kin." He said in the same tone of voice.

Again, the animals all bowed in respect to the cub on display. As Rafiki was raising the young cub towards the heavens, a crackle of thunder sounded in the distance and a single rain drop fell upon the head of the sleepy cub. The cub shook it off in an irritated manner as she looked up towards where the water had so rudely attached itself to her.

"Hmm." Rafiki said. "Looks like the weather is going to end this a bit early."

Everyone behind him nodded.

"Gee, the monkey's so wise but he couldn't see this storm coming." Timon whispered to Kovu. They both laughed quietly to themselves.

After they all had said their goodbyes to one another, Kovu and Kiara made their way into the cave of Pride Rock, each carrying a cub. They settled down in the middle of the cave as the rains began to fall outside. As the animals left the scene of Pride Rock, a new chapter had begun in the lives of Kiara and Kovu. A new circle of life was underway.

**Chapter 2**

Several months passed and the two cubs began to grow and mature. They spent their days playing together, under the watchful eyes of their parents. They regularly received visits from Simba, Nala, Vitani as well as Timon and Pumbaa. Malkia was more outgoing when it came to the two cubs. She was always energetic and full of playfulness. Moran was a bit calmer than his sister but he too enjoyed playing with his sister. During the daytime, the two cubs would play in the cave of Pride Rock. Kiara, who was normally a part of the Hunting Party, now spent her days watching her offspring play together. She was a proud parent if there ever was one. She held her cubs in the highest regards and talked about their daily actions to anyone who would listen. Every night, Kovu, Kiara and their cubs would spend some bonding time together. This was the cub's favorite time of day. Being with both their parents and hearing the many adventures they had endured was always the highlight of their day. Kovu and Kiara often would tell them about the story of Zira and the fight for the Pride Lands. Malkia especially liked this story and always seemed wide-eyed with wonder whenever she heard it. Whenever the cubs were left in the care of Simba and Nala, they would be treated to the story of Scar and the events passed. Moran liked these stories best and always listened contently to every word that was uttered during them. Both cubs lived picture-perfect lives. With two loving parents and never a shortage of affectionate care givers on tap to lend a helpful paw when need be, everything seemed to be going great in their lives.

"Wake up Moran!" Malkia said as she roughly nudged her slumbering brother. "Mother promised us a surprise today. Don't you remember? Come on! Wake up!"

Moran's eyes opened slightly as he sleepily looked at his excited sister. He yawned.

"Geez Mal, Can't I even sleep in one day without you waking me up?"

Malkia looked at her brother with a cross expression.

"If I let you sleep in, you'd probably NEVER wake up."

Moran laughed as he stood to his feet and stretched his tired limbs.

"So what do you think the surprise is Moran?" Malkia asked in anticipation. "It better not be another day with Timon and Pumbaa!"

Moran continued to stretch as he replied.

"Ahh, come on, those two are funny. You know you have fun when their around."

Malkia shrugged.

"I guess but it has to be something different today. I can't wait to see what it is."

Moran nodded to his sister in agreement. Just as he did so, Kiara walked into the cave where the two cubs were positioned.

"Good morning Malkia. Good morning Moran." She said as she lovingly licked each of her cubs. "Did you two sleep ok?"

"Morning Mama." Malkia said in a cheery tone. "I slept great, aside from Moran's snoring."

Moran frowned.

"Good morning Mother, and I don't snore that loud Mal. You're one to talk, with your teeth grinding. I wake up in the middle of the night and think someone's trying to chew off my leg."

Kiara laughed.

"Now now you two. Let's not fight. Today is an exciting day for the both of you."

Both Malkia's and Moran's faces lit up.

"Ohh, our surprise!" Malkia exclaimed.

"What is it? What is it Mother?" Moran asked.

Kiara smiled at her cub's enthusiasm.

"Well, today, you two are gonna have someone new to play with."

Malkia and Moran paused momentarily, not quite sure what to make of what they just heard.

"Hmm. As long as it's not Timon and Pumbaa, I'll be happy Mama." Malkia said.

Kiara burst out laughing at her cub's remark.

"Haha, Oh Malkia." She said to her cub as she nuzzled her lovingly. "We'll go meet your new playmate in a little while, but first, it's time for your baths."

Both the cubs cringed at hearing this.

After the two cubs were clean, Kiara led them out of the cave and down Pride Rock. She led them to a grassy spot of the Pride Lands. The two cubs trotted behind their mother, both eager to meet this new creature.

"Good morning Vitani." Kiara said as they arrived at the designated spot.

"Good morning Kiara, How are you today?" asked Vitani as she stood to her feet.

"Great. Thanks for asking." Kiara said and then turned her attention to the young cub placed at Vitani's side. "And how are you doing today little Kikay?" Kiara asked the young cub in a motherly tone.

The young cub looked up at Kiara and smiled.

"Hello Queen Kiara. I'm okay." She said in a small voice.

Vitani coughed slightly and nudged the young cub.

"Oh." Kikay said, as she performed a small bow to Kiara.

Kiara smiled at the young cub and to Vitani.

"So polite. Thank you very much Kikay."

The two cubs, which were normally quite open to new things, hid behind their mother's hindquarters. Kiara turned her head and motioned for her two cubs to come out of hiding.

"Come on you two. No time for being shy now. This is Kikay, Vitani's cub. Say hello."

The two cubs slowly made their way to the front of their mother. Moran was the first to approach the new cub.

"H..Hi, my name's Moran. It's nice to meet you Kikay." He said in a slightly timid voice.

Kikay smiled at him warmly.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you too Moran."

Seeing her brother approach the new cub gave Malkia enough courage to do the same. She trotted up to the new face.

"I'm Malkia, Moran's brother." She said in a proud tone.

Kikay smiled at Malkia.

"It's nice to meet you as well Malkia."

While the three cubs looked each other over, Kiara sat beside Vitani and spoke.

"Well, looks like they're getting along ok."

Vitani nodded.

"Yeah, that's good. I'm glad. I wasn't too sure how they'd take to each other. You know, Malkia and Kikay that is."

Kiara looked a little puzzled by Vitani's comment.

"What exactly do you mean Vitani?" she asked.

Vitani shrugged.

"Well you know, given the fact that Kikay is going to be future queen of Pride Rock and all, I wasn't sure how well they would get along."

Kiara sighed softly.

"We haven't yet talked to Malkia about that subject yet Vitani. Kovu and I feel as if she is too young to truly understand the situation."

"Oh come now Kiara," Vitani said. "I'm sure your cubs are just as smart as you are so why not tell them the truth?"

Kiara looked down at the ground, lost in thought.

"I know one day we'll have to explain everything to the cubs but I just don't think now is the time."

Vitani saw the reaction her words had caused and quickly changed her tone.

"Ahh let's forget about that for now. It's gonna be great having you back on the Hunting Party Kiara."

Kiara looked up at Vitani and smiled.

"Thanks, I can't wait to be back. It'll be a nice change of pace for me, not that the past several months have been dull by any means."

Vitani laughed.

"I know what you mean, I only have one cub and I'm always drained by the end of the day. I can't imagine having twice the load. So when are those two babysitters supposed to be here?"

Kiara shrugged.

"Well, when it comes to Timon and Pumbaa, you never know. They should be here soon though."

The two lionesses continued to converse for a bit before Pumbaa and Timon showed up.

"Good morning ladies." Timon said, as he and Pumbaa joined the small group of lions and cubs.

Vitani laughed.

"Better late than never I suppose"

Pumbaa looked at Timon.

"See, I told you we shouldn't have stopped for breakfast Timon. We're late."

Timon scowled at his rotund friend's words.

"Sheesh Pumbaa, you know what they say. The early bird may get the worm but never babysit on an empty stomach."

Pumbaa stared at his friend confused.

"Uhh. Who said that Timon?"

Timon quickly answered.

"Meh, it's not important. Now, don't worry ladies, your cubs are in expert paws now."

Both lionesses looked at the odd pair, neither with a very convinced look on their face. Nevertheless, they said their goodbyes to their respective cubs and after a quick loving nuzzle and lick session, they made their way off to join up with the Hunting Party.

Pumbaa watched the two lionesses walk out of sight before turning to Timon.

"Gee Timon, did it ever dawn upon you that we always get stuck doing the babysitting around here and with our track record being not so well, perfect."

Timon quickly cut his friend off.

"Pumbaa, Don't think, it doesn't suit you very well, just take this as an opportunity to redeem ourselves as well as a chance to spread the word of our motto."

Pumbaa looked over at his friend bewildered.

"So what is our motto now Timon? Hakuna Matata? When the going gets tough, the tough get going?"

Timon thought for a second, then said.

"Hakuna Matata. The original is always the best." And with that being said, the two turned their attention to the task at paw.

**Chapter 3**

The three cubs sat together, still not quite sure what to make of one another. Malkia and Moran were used to playing amongst themselves so they were unsure of what to do.

"So," Kikay said nervously. "What do you two wanna do?"

Malkia shrugged.

"Well, me and my brother normally play tag or hide and seek or follow the lion. Have you ever played any of those games?" she asked.

Kikay's face lit up.

"I love tag." She said excitedly. "I play that game with my mom."

Moran smiled.

"So, shall we play a game of tag then?"

Malkia looked hesitant for a moment. She wasn't used to playing with anyone other than her brother.

"I guess." She managed to say.

"Great!" Kikay exclaimed, "I'll start! Tag, you're it Moran!"

She playfully stuck Moran with her paw and dashed off in the grass.

Moran began laughing as he said.

"Hey, I wasn't ready. Come back." and bounded after her.

Malkia sighed to herself and started to chase after her brother.

Timon and Pumbaa watched the cubs playing, as they took refuge in the shade of a nearby tree.

"Ahh, to be young again Pumbaa" Timon said. "Just look at them. Not a care in the world. They're the true picture of Hakuna Matata."

"You betcha Timon" Pumbaa said. "It's good to be young."

"Yeah…Well, I'm beat, Time for a nap." Timon said as he made himself comfortable by the side of the tree they were under.

"Uhh, Timon, I thought we were supposed to be watching the cubs? Remember about redeeming ourselves?" Pumbaa said.

"Ok Pumbaa" Timon said as he yawned and closed his eyes. "You start redeeming us and I'll catch up in a few."

"Oh, Okay buddy of mine." Pumbaa said to his already snoozing friend.

"Gotcha!" Moran said as he tagged Kikay with his paw.

Kikay laughed as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Haha. So you did" she said. "Hmm. Where's your sister?"

Panting, Moran looked back the way they had come and spotted Malkia making her way to where he and Kikay were now sitting.

"Here she comes. Hey Mal, hurry it up slow poke."

Malkia made her way casually to the other two cubs.

"Geez, I'm coming." She said in an irritated voice. "So who's it now?"

Kikay smiled as she inched her way towards Malkia.

"You are, now!" she said as she tagged Malkia on her side.

Both Moran and Kikay burst out laughing as they ran off back the way they had previously came.

Malkia scowled.

"Great." She said in a less than enthusiastic tone. "This is so much fun, not!" She began to pursue the fleeing cubs. She was starting to feel quite jealous of Kikay. She used to be the only one her brother played with and now, this new cub was here and it seemed to her that Moran was more interested in playing with her than with his own sister.

Malkia spotted the two cubs sitting together ahead of her. She darted up to them. Moran turned to his sister.

"Gosh Mal, you're usually better at tag than I am. Are you feeling ok?"

Malkia quickly caught her breath and replied.

"Well, I, Uh, was going easy for Kikay's sake. I didn't want to make her feel bad if I tagged her back you know."

Kikay smiled at Malkia upon hearing those words.

"Aww Malkia, you're so nice but it's okay. You don't have to hold back on my behalf."

Malkia nodded slightly to Kikay but then turned her gaze back to her brother.

"Come on Moran, tag is boring now, let's play fight and pretend we're in the battle for the Pride Lands." She said. "I'll be Zira and you can be Simba."

Moran looked excited at the suggestion but then looked at Kikay.

"What about Kikay?" he said as he turned to look at the young cub. "Do you want to play with us?"

Malkia frowned.

"I don't think she knows the story of the battle for the Pride Lands like we do Moran."

"Actually, I kinda do" Kikay chimed in. "My mother told me the story of how she used to be on Zira's side but how she realized which the side of good was."

Moran nodded to Kikay.

"Yeah, I remember my mom mentioned that too." He turned to his sister. "Maybe Kikay can pretend to be her mom, Vitani?"

Kikay looked eager.

"That'd be fun!" she said as she readied herself in a playful fighting stance.

Malkia didn't look convinced.

"I don't know Moran. That would make it 2 on 1 and that's not fair."

Moran grinned.

"Fair? That never stopped you before Mal. Remember all the times you jumped on me when I wasn't looking."

"Yeah, come on Mal," Kikay said as she playfully pounced on Moran. "We can take him together!"

"Forget it." Malkia said as she started to make her way from the other two cubs. "I don't want to play that anymore and the name is Malkia, KIKAY!" She disappeared out of sight from the two cubs.

Kikay let go of Moran and sat on the ground, confused.

"Did I do something to upset your sister Moran?"

Moran sat next to her before speaking.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think you did anything bad."

She looked up at him with a tear starting to form in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong." She said in a shaky voice.

"It's okay." Moran said comfortingly. "You didn't do anything. Come on, cheer up and let's play again."

Seeing the warm smile etched on Moran's face, Kikay dried her eyes with her paw and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Moran."

Malkia was lost in thought as she walked. She was mad that her brother's attention was on someone other than herself. She wished that they had never met Kikay and that things were the way they used to be before the young cub was introduced to them. She was so lost in thought that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was walking and bumped head first into the back of a lioness.

"What's this?" the lioness said as she felt the young cub crash into her backside. "Hey Cub, watch where you're going will ya!"

Malkia shook her head and recomposed herself.

"Oh, Um, I'm sorry, erm um."

"Geez," the lioness said roughly. "You have trouble speaking as well as walking?"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking of something and wasn't watching where I was going." Malkia said as she gave the lioness a small apologetic bow.

"I'll say," the lioness said "What exactly were you thinking about there….?" The lioness paused and waited for Malkia to fill in her name.

"Oh, My name is Malkia Ma'am."

The lioness laughed.

"Haha, you can call me Moja. I prefer that over Ma'am if you don't mind."

Malkia smiled.

"Ok, Moja, again I'm sorry for bumping into you."

Moja smiled at Malkia.

"It's ok Malkia. So what exactly was more important than looking where you were going?"

Malkia took a seat next to the lioness, who was now sprawled out on the grass.

"It's my brother."

Moja grinned at the young cub.

"Ahh. Family problems huh?"

Malkia sighed.

"Not really family. It's just me and my brother always used to play together and I liked it that way but today he's been to busy playing with a new cub, Kikay."

Moja lifted her head upon hearing the name.

"Do you mean Princess Kikay?"

Malkia looked at Moja with a dazed look on her face.

"Princess? Huh?"

Moja looked at the young cub.

"Yeah, Kikay, daughter of Vitani, future queen of Pride Rock. Your parents never told you about her?"

Malkia shook her head at Moja.

"Nope. Mom and Dad never told us about who would be future king and queen. Is she REALLY gonna be future queen?"

Moja nodded to the young cub.

"She sure is. I've met her once. She seems nice enough."

Malkia scowled.

"Yeah, seems."

Moja laughed at the cubs remark.

"Well it's a good thing you're not future king since it would seem that you don't care much for her."

Malkia looked slightly ashamed. She knew her parents had taught her not to be negative towards others.

"I don't hate her, it's just I wish she'd just leave me and my brother alone."

Moja laughed again as she put her head back down to the ground.

"Well. don't worry. Once she becomes queen, she'll be Moran's problem. You'll probably never see her again with your brother."

Malkia looked shocked.

"Moran? But how do you know my brother?"

Moja quickly sat up and stared at the cub.

"Huh? Who are your parents Malkia?" she asked.

"Kiara and Kovu." The young cub replied.

Moja jumped to her feet.

"Oh, um, excuse me Malkia." She stuttered out. "Forget what I said ok. I gotta go. It was nice meeting you." And with that, she ran off into the tall grass.

Malkia just stood there, with a befuddled look on her face. What did Moja mean by what she had said? She sat there, thinking for a bit until a voice brought her back to reality.

"Hey Mal. Where'd you go!"

It was Moran. He bounded up to his sister, who looked deep in thought.

"Oh, uh, Hey Moran, I um, got lost I guess."

Moran looked at his sister puzzled.

"You've been acting funny today Mal, are you alright?"

Malkia paused for a moment, then cleared her mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine now Moran."

Moran smiled at his sister.

"Good. Then let's get back to Timon and Pumbaa. I told them I would find you, since they seemed to be busy with other matters."

Malkia and Moran made their way back to where Timon, Pumbaa and Kikay were. They found the three sitting together under the same tree which Timon and Pumbaa had been at earlier.

"Oh, good you found her." Timon said with a sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't wander off like that Malkia," Pumbaa said to the cub. "You never know what could happen."

"I'm sorry Timon, Pumbaa, I didn't mean to worry you." Malkia said in an apologetic tone. She then turned to Kikay. "I'm sorry to you too Kikay for the way I acted to you. I guess I'm just not used to having other cubs around aside from Moran here."

Kikay smiled at Malkia.

"It's ok Malkia. I'm sorry for calling you Mal. That was rude of me. I'm just glad I didn't upset you."

With that being said, the three cubs played together for the rest of the day, under the close, yet not so observant watch of Timon and Pumbaa. Even as she played with her brother and Kikay, the words that Moja had spoken to her still lingered fresh in her mind.

**Chapter 4**

Kovu awoke and stretched. It was almost dawn and he was still tired. It had been a rough night for him and his family. He had come home to his daughter crying and his mate, doing her best to console the young cub. He had learned that she had asked her mother about who was going to be future queen and king of Pride Rock. The conversation still loomed in his mind.

"It's not fair Dad, why does Kikay get to be queen of Pride Rock? She's not even part of this family." Malkia had protested.

"That's just it Malkia." He had tried to explain to his emotional cub. "In order for a new generation to be possible, it takes two different families to create a new kingdom."

The young cub merely continued to cry as her parents did their best to comfort her.

After the young cub had cried herself to sleep, Kovu recalled the slight argument he and his mate had had.

"Why'd Vitani's cub have to mention this to Malkia?" Kiara asked him angrily.

"Calm down Kiara. How do you know it was Kikay that said anything? Did Malkia tell you it was her?"

Kiara looked at her mate irritated.

"Well no, but who else could it have been? I mean she was with Timon and Pumbaa the whole day and we've already talked to them about this subject on many occasions. They know not to speak of this matter in front of the cubs."

Kovu tried his best not to upset his mate even more so.

"I know, but you know Kikay. She's not the type who brags about anything. She's sweet and as selfless as a cub could be. I know Vitani would never…"

Kiara cut him short.

"Yes, go on, take the side of your Sister."

Kovu frowned.

"Come on Kiara, you know that's not fair and I'm just saying…"

She cut him off again before he could finish.

"Look, all I know is our daughter is heartbroken right now and there's really nothing we can do to change anything so forgive me if I'm upset."

Kovu had let her cool down for a while before joining her for sleep.

After giving his mate a quick lick on the muzzle, Kovu left his slumbering family, to attend to his daily routine. As king, it was his duty to patrol the borders of the Pride Lands and ensure the safety of his family, as well as the safety of his Pride. He was fortunate that Simba would often times join him on his rounds. He enjoyed the company and it made the day go by quicker. As he walked through the cool morning grass, his mind was still hard at work, thinking about last nights events. He made his way to where Simba and Nala now resided, a nice cave, not too far from Pride Rock. He peeked his head inside and spotted Simba sitting next to Nala, who still looked to be asleep.

"Psst. Simba." Kovu whispered.

Simba turned and noticed Kovu. He quietly walked over to him.

"Hey Kovu. You look like a mess. Did you sleep ok?"

Kovu chuckled quietly.

"Not really but it's not a big deal. Hey, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on Patrol with me? That is, if you're not busy and all."

Simba looked at Nala, who was snoring softly.

"Sure. I don't think Nala is going to wake up anytime soon. It seems the Hunting Party really wears her out lately. She's not as young as she used to be."

"Why doesn't she leave the Hunting Party then?" Kovu asked "I'm sure there are plenty of lionesses who would take her place."

Simba looked at Kovu and smiled.

"Trust me, I've told her that before but she insists on going. She says it's the thrill of the hunt that keeps her going. I just think she doesn't want to have to put up with me all day."

The two laughed as they slowly made their way into the heart of the Pride Lands, talking as they went along.

"So why didn't you sleep well last night?" Simba asked inquisitively.

Kovu sighed.

"Well, it's Malkia." He said.

Simba looked at him concerned.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, health wise. Don't worry it's just that, well, she found out that she's not going to be queen of Pride Rock."

"Ohhh." Simba said. "How did she find that out?"

Kovu shrugged.

"I'm not too sure exactly. Kiara thinks it was Kikay who told her that but I don't think she would do something like that. At least, she wouldn't intend to hurt Malkia's feelings on purpose."

Simba nodded.

"I can't imagine how she must be feeling right now. I can see why you didn't get much sleep."

The two lions continued to walk the outskirts of the Pride Lands but were suddenly startled by a sudden commotion ahead of them. The two lions jolted towards the site of the noise. They both stopped in their track at the site that lay in front of them. It was a rather large male lion. He stood there panting as he faced, what looked like a male cheetah and a male leopard. Both Simba and Kovu were baffled. They were unsure of what exactly was happening. Then, without warning, the cheetah and leopard charged the single male lion. They clawed and bit him viciously. The male lion did his best to fend off the odd attackers but he had already been injured it appeared. Simba and Kovu still remained motionless, still not quite grasping what was happening. The male lion fought valiantly but the odds were not in his favor. Seeing the lion fall to the ground, snapped Kovu and Simba into action. They charged the cheetah and leopard. Seeing two big male lions heading full steam towards them, the cheetah and leopard bid a hasty retreat.

The two lions approached the male lion who lay on the ground, still breathing but too weak to move under his own strength. Kovu walked up and looked into the injured lion's eyes, which had a glazed look to them.

"Are you ok? Why were those two attacking you?"

The male tried to answer but was unable to produce anything of understanding. He lay on the ground, his wounds apparent.

"We can't leave him out here like this." Simba said to Kovu. "In this state, he's open to another attack by anything."

Kovu nodded.

"What should we do then?" He asked.

Simba thought for a moment.

"We don't know who this lion is or why those two were attacking him so we'd better not bring him too far into the Pride Lands." He thought for a moment again, then continued. "I know an empty cave, several miles from where Nala and I stay. We can keep him there for the time being until he gets well enough to give us some information but we best move quickly. It's still early out so we shouldn't draw a crowd. Lets go."

Under the strength of both Simba and Kovu, they moved the weakened creature to the cave Simba had mentioned. They set him down on the floor of the cave and prepared a more suitable spot to place him on. The whole time, the male lion barely stirred. After a make-shift bed was put together, the two lions hoisted the wounded lion onto it.

"Do you think he's gonna make it?" Kovu asked in an unsure tone to Simba.

"I'm not sure. His injuries look pretty bad but he doesn't appear to be in terrible physical shape so we'll see if he can pull through." Simba replied.

Simba turned to Kovu.

"Again, we don't know who this lion is or where he came from, so make sure that all the lionesses keep their distance from here and also tell them to watch their cubs closely. We're doing this to help a fellow lion, but we can't be too careful."

Kovu nodded to Simba in agreement.

Simba turned his attention back to the injured lion.

"I'll stay here and keep watch over him for now. Can you go tell Nala what has happened and where I am and then it'd probably be best for you to go inform the others of these events."

"On my way Simba." Kovu said as he turned and made his way out of the cave.

Simba continued to watch the male lion. He wondered to himself, did he really see what he thought he saw today? A male lion being attacked by a cheetah and a leopard? It made no sense to him. He noticed the injured lion move slightly so he walked up to him.

"Hey. You're safe now. The two creatures who attacked you are gone. We brought you to a safe place."

The male lion lifted his head ever so slightly and looked at Simba.

"Than….Thank you." He managed to say.

"It's no problem, but save your strength."

The weakened creature laid his head back down on the make shift bed and closed his eyes.

"May I ask your name?" Simba said in a low tone.

"My name is Tsavo." The lion replied in a weak voice.

"My name is Simba. Where did you come from?" Simba said.

There was no reply except for the quiet breathing that came from the now sleeping lion. Simba turned and walked to the front of the cave to take up a watchful post. He'd speak more to this new lion after he got some strength back but until then, he watched him carefully.

**Chapter 5**

A week went by, yet the Pride Lands were still abuzz about the news of the new-found lion. Both Simba and Kovu had informed the Pridelanders about the new arrival and had warned them to keep their distance until more was known about him. It was decided that Kiara and Nala would look after the injured lion during the day while Simba and Kovu were out doing Patrol. Since the Pride Lands were of questionable safety, Malkia, Moran and Kikay were left to entertain themselves in the cave amidst Pride Rock. As usual, Timon and Pumbaa were assigned the task of watching the cubs. Malkia still felt uneasy around Kikay. Her parents had done their best to install in their young cub's mind, that being the sister of the future king of Pride Rock was just as important as being future Queen. She loved Moran as a brother and always was by his side but she felt as if she was being betrayed. Watching her brother and Kikay play together each day slowly made her resent being his brother.

This day started out like the past days had. After Kovu had left to Patrol the Pride Lands and Kiara had gone to take care of the new lion Simba and Kovu had rescued, Moran, Malkia and Kikay were left with the company of Timon and Pumbaa. As usual, Moran and Kikay began to play together and talk amongst themselves. Malkia insisted on staying near the entrance of the cave, as far away from the two joyful cubs as she could get. She spent her days, sitting and thinking to herself. Today was no exception.

"Timon," Malkia said as she walked up to where he was laying. "I have to go."

There wasn't any response from the dozing meerkat. She poked him soundly with her paw.

"Timon, did you here me?" She said again.

Timon opened his eyes slightly and nodded to her.

"Mmm. Yeah, sure thing kid."

Malkia sighed and turned to make her way out of the cave. She walked down the side of Pride Rock into the grass below. She didn't really have to go, but she would often tell Timon that she did, just to escape from the constant scene of her brother playing with that cub! She walked to a clearing and settled down on the cool morning earth. A voice made its way into her ears.

"Well, if it isn't you again. Malkia right?"

Malkia rolled onto her side towards the sound of the voice. She recognized the distinct voice from a week ago.

"Moja? Is that you?" she asked.

Moja walked up to the sprawled out cub on the ground.

"Sure is cub. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

Malkia sat up.

"Who cares. I don't wanna be where I'm supposed to be."

Moja took a seat next to the young cub.

"Hmm. You still having problems with your brother?"

Malkia sighed and nodded.

"I wish I never would of found out about Kikay and how she is going to be future queen."

Moja looked to the ground in a guilty manner.

"Look Malkia, I'm sorry for telling you that stuff, I had no idea that you were Kovu's and Kiara's daughter. I wouldn't of said anything had I known that."

Malkia looked at Moja.

"It's ok Moja, it's not your fault. I'm sure my parents would have told me about it sooner or later or at least I hope they would of."

She sighed and laid back down on the ground.

"Moja," asked Malkia. "Have you ever felt like you don't belong where you are?"

Moja looked at Malkia puzzled.

"Hmm. I'm not following you."

Malkia paused and thought for a moment before continuing.

"I mean, have you ever felt like leaving where you are to find something better or someplace where you fit in?"

Moja looked interested in what the young cub had said.

"That's a good question there Malkia. I've actually felt that way though."

Malkia perked up.

"Really?" she asked.

Moja nodded.

"Do you wanna hear about it?"

Malkia nodded to Moja eagerly. Moja made herself more comfortable next to Malkia before starting her story.

"Has your mom ever told you the story about Zira and the battle for the Pride Lands?" she asked Malkia.

Malkia's face lit up.

"Yes! I love that story. It's my favorite story out of all the ones she's told me."

Moja smiled.

"Well, I used to be a part of her Pride, before your mom and dad took over."

Malkia looked excited.

"Wow! I bet that was exciting. Tell me more!"

Moja continued.

"Well, it was an interesting time for me. I followed Zira's orders without much thought. We lived in the Outlands, the lands next to here. It wasn't the most ideal place to live. We had little food and very little water. We were surrounded on either side by rival prides of lions. Your family's Pride, and another pride. The Lowlands Pride. We got into many fights with the Lowlands Pride during our time in the Outlands. Their leader must have been great because their forces where plentiful and experienced. We lost many lionesses to them. Anyways, back to the question at paw. During the battle for the Pride Lands, I served Zira without much thought, but during the last fight that the Outlanders and Pridelanders had, it was your mother, Kiara, who changed the way I thought about Zira and how she was running things. She said that there wasn't any difference between us. That we were all the same, that we were one. The words really touched me."

Malkia nodded.

"She's given me that speech many times as did my father."

Moja sighed.

"Well that's just it. Ever since then, I've felt like I don't really belong here among all the Pridelanders. Don't get me wrong, life is good now. There's no fighting, no tyranny and no conflict. Things are peaceful here but that may be the reason why I feel this way, like I don't fit in. Maybe I'm used to the everyday struggle for life in a pride that's constantly under siege ."

Malkia looked at Moja confused.

"You mean you're not happy here because everyone gets along with everyone else?"

Moja shook her head.

"No, that's not really it. I don't know if you can really understand what I mean, you being so young and all but you see Malkia, in other Prides, ones that aren't like the one you live in now, there are groups of lions, who's main jobs are to scout out new areas that maybe possible targets for the leader of that pride to take over. They're called Scouting Parties, as the name obviously seems fitting. I was a member of the Scouting Party under Zira's reign. I was one of the first lionesses to check out the Pride Lands and report to Zira."

Malkia fidgeted uneasily. Moja saw this and consoled the young cub.

"Don't worry Malkia, Those days are behind me. I'm no longer that type of lioness."

Hearing this, Malkia settled down again as Moja continued with her speech.

"After the battle for Pride Rock was over, I, along with all the other Outland lionesses, gladly fell under the rule of your parents. Like I said before, life is good here but I feel like I don't have a true place here in this pride. I'm no good for the Hunting Party because I'm not patient enough for that kind of thing. I'm nowhere near royalty so I'll probably never bare cubs here. I just feel so out of place. Kind of like you feel now I take it?"

Malkia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Ever since I've known Kikay will be Queen along side my brother, I've been feeling that way."

Hearing herself mention her brother, Malkia was reminded that she had told Timon that she was merely going out to answer the call of nature. She sat up abruptly.

"Ahh, I told my babysitter that I was just going out to, well, you know. I should probably get back before he starts worrying," even though in the back of her mind she knew that Timon probably forgot where she had said she was going.

Moja smiled and nodded to the young cub.

"Ok. It was nice talking to you again Malkia." She said.

Malkia returned her smile.

"Same to you Moja. Hey, Can we chat again tomorrow? It would mean I wouldn't have to be with my brother and Little Ms. Princess at least."

Moja laughed.

"Sure kid. I'll stop by here about this time tomorrow ok?"

Malkia nodded once more to Moja and then turned and made her way back up Pride Rock. She entered the cave to find Timon, now awake.

"And just where did you go?" he said to her in a stern voice.

Malkia scowled at her bite-sized babysitter.

"I told you. I had to go. Don't you remember?"

Timon scratched his head.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

Malkia sighed.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm back so you can go back to sleep."

Timon laughed.

"I don't sleep on the job missy. I'm responsible you know."

Malkia grinned to herself.

"Sure, whatever."

She made her way back to the entrance of the cave and laid in the warm light that curtained the opening of the cave. She rested her head on her front paws and closed her eyes. She fell asleep thinking about the story Moja had told her moments before.

**Chapter 6**

Kiara casually made her way towards where Kovu and Simba had stored the injured lion. This would be her first time watching over the weakened lion, as Nala had taken the first weeks duties. She was a little nervous at the prospects of watching over an unknown lion. As she walked, she remembered the first time she had met Kovu as a cub. She had bumped into him unexpectedly and was frightened. She remembered her father telling her about the Outlanders and how they couldn't be trusted. She had taken his advice and never let her guard down but in the end, Kovu turned out to be a caring, loving mate. Her mind continued to work as she reached the entrance to the cave, which Kovu had directed her to. She stood for a moment by the mouth of the cave, a bit hesitant on whether or not she should enter, or wait. As she was thinking this however, Nala poked her head out from the cave.

"Good morning Kiara." Nala said in a whispered tone. "I thought I heard you approaching."

Kiara smiled and nuzzled her mother affectionately.

"Good morning Mom. How's the lion doing today?"

Nala smiled back at her daughter.

"He's recovering nicely from his wounds. He's been able to talk fairly easily now but he's still too weak to move much."

Kiara's eyes looked sympathetic.

"Poor guy. So what should I do to help him?"

"Well, basically you just have to stand watch near the entrance of the cave. I've already brought him fresh water and some food, thanks to the Hunting Party, so you won't have to worry about fetching any of those things today. Just keep him company and try and make his recovery more pleasant." Nala said to her daughter.

Kiara nodded.

"Ok Mom, I'll do what I can."

Nala smiled at her daughter once more.

"I know you will and don't forget, I'm only a few miles away if you need anything or if something goes wrong. By the way, how are the cubs doing? Your father told me that Kovu informed him that Malkia knows she's not going to be future Queen of Pride Rock."

Kiara sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah. I don't know what to tell her Mom. How do you tell your own daughter that she's not going to be something that she's longed to be since she first learned of being a queen? I can't stand the fact that my daughter has to live with that."

Nala patted her daughter.

"I know Kiara, but she's gotta learn that not everything can go her way in life. It's a hard lesson to learn but best to learn it early rather than later on in life."

Kiara looked at her mother.

"You've been hanging out with Rafiki haven't you." She said.

Nala laughed.

"Now come on, I can give you good advice on my own and maybe, yes, I have been talking to him lately."

Kiara laughed alongside her mother.

"Well, I just hope she'll get over it soon Mom. I hate seeing her this way."

Nala nodded.

"I hope so to Kiara. Just give it some time. It will pass. Now, I'm going to head back to the den. Let me know if you need any help today ok?"

"Sure thing Mom." Kiara replied.

She watched her mother disappear into the long grass of the Pride Lands before turning, and entering the cave. She glanced around the area to get familiar with her surroundings. She spotted the sleeping figure of the male lion, who was neatly placed on a homely looking patch of earth. Next to him, was a pile of zebra meat as well as some water which was contained in a cleverly made makeshift container. She walked up to where the lion was positioned and sat down. She gave him a quick look over. She could see visible wounds from where he had been attacked. They were starting to heal but still looked very painful and unpleasant. He was rather large compared to any male lion she had ever seen. As she stared at him he began to move.

"Are you feeling alright? Is there anything I can do for you?" Kiara asked in a quiet soothing tone.

"Nala?" the lion asked in a weak but bold tone.

"No, Nala left for the day. I'm here to watch over you for now. My name is Kiara." She said.

The male lion shifted his body as best he could and looked up at the new voice he had just heard. His eyes met with her's. He was stunned. Her beautiful eyes gazed into his. Her golden fur seemed to glisten in the light that flooded through the cave. Her perfectly proportioned body was a sight to see.

Kiara felt his stare and she looked at the ground nervously. Seeing this, the male lion averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kiara, I didn't mean to stare, it's just, your looks are breathtaking."

Kiara blushed in embarrassment at this comment.

"Thank you..um.." She paused.

"Tsavo" the male lion replied. "Please call me Tsavo."

Kiara smiled.

"Thank you Tsavo."

Tsavo cracked a weak smile and then returned to his restful position.

"I mistook you for Nala when I heard you enter."

"Did you want me to get her instead?" she asked, unsure of herself.

"No, I didn't mean anything by that comment." Tsavo said quickly. "Please stay. It will be nice to have new company."

Kiara laughed slightly and nodded. She positioned herself where she could watch the entrance of the cave as well as Tsavo. There was silence for a short period of time. Kiara thought to herself that maybe Tsavo had fallen asleep until his voice spoke to her.

"I really am grateful to everyone here who's helped me thus far. I really appreciate all the care that Nala, Simba, and Kovu have given me."

Kiara smiled.

"You're welcome Tsavo. It was the right thing to do. So what happened to you if I may ask? My mate Kovu wasn't too clear on the details of the incident but he did mention a cheetah and a leopard?" she asked him.

Tsavo smiled.

"Ahh. So Kovu is your mate? He must be one happy lion."

Kiara giggled softly.

"For a lion in your condition, you still have the power to flatter a lioness."

Tsavo gave a weak laugh. He then thought for a moment about Kiara's previous inquiry.

"Well, I left my old pride because things got a little out of hand there." He paused again to think before continuing. "I have been wandering the lands, looking for a Pride to join. I had just entered this area, when out of nowhere, I was approached by a cheetah and leopard." He stopped for a moment and noticed the look of wonder that had formed on Kiara's face. "Trust me, I was just as confused by the situation as I'm sure you are now. I asked them if they needed anything but neither of them spoke. I then proceeded to be on my way when they blocked my path." Again, he paused for a brief period before resuming. "I then asked them if there was a problem and the leopard told me to leave these lands. I asked why and the cheetah told me that I didn't belong here. I didn't really understand why these two were making such a commotion over me being here but I thought better of it and turned to leave. As I did so, the leopard charged me."

Kiara listened intently as Tsavo continued his story.

"I felt the leopard strike me firmly with his paw and turned quickly on him. Normally I would be able to handle an attack by a lone leopard but it seemed that him and the cheetah were a unit of some sort. I tried my best to fend them off but received quite the beating as you can see now. I probably wouldn't have been here right now if it wasn't for your Mate Kovu and Simba showing up when they did."

Kiara looked puzzled.

"That's strange. I've rarely seen any cheetahs or leopards in the Pride Lands and the ones I have seen didn't appear to be ruthless in any way. " She thought about this more.

Tsavo nodded his head.

"Yes. I've never come across such an odd pairing in my days. I still don't know why they attacked me. I'm just glad it's over."

Kiara stood up and walked closer to Tsavo.

"Me too and I'm glad you're doing ok despite what you've been through."

Tsavo smiled warmly to Kiara.

"Thank you Kiara. Again, I'm eternally grateful and indebted to you and the others here. Now, I don't want to seem rude but I'm feeling a bit weak right now so I think I'm going to rest if you don't mind."

Kiara nodded.

"Of course Tsavo. I'll just be outside the cave. Please let me know if you need anything."

Tsavo acknowledged Kiara's request and fell soundly asleep.

A week passed and everyday, like clockwork, Kiara would go watch over Tsavo. She spent her days chatting with him about times passed. She learned of his old Pride and more so, why he left. The stories he told her reminded her of the stories her mother had told her about being under the rule of Scar and the Hyenas. She sympathized with Tsavo and grew attached to him, in a friendly sort of way. On this day, Kiara had noticed that Tsavo was out of water so she left him in the cave and set out to fetch some fresh water from the Watering Hole. Tsavo rested quietly in the cave and waited for her return.

"Hey Tsavo." A voice called to him quietly outside the cave. Tsavo sat up and looked into the bright light that blanketed the entrance. His eyes took a moment to adjust but when they did, they fell upon the sight of a cheetah. The cheetah cautiously looked about before approaching Tsavo.

"Wow, you don't look so good." The cheetah said and began to laugh quietly.

When the cheetah was in range, Tsavo growled and swiped his paw harshly at the cheetah's face. His pain, caused by his sudden movement quickly sent Tsavo to the ground.

"Rama, you IDIOT! What did I tell you when we went over this plan?" Tsavo said, still growling at the cheetah but also wincing in pain. "I told you to make the attack LOOK real, not to really beat me to an inch of my life!"

The cheetah nursed his newly injured face as he spoke.

"Sorry there Tsavo. I guess me and Nanaki really got carried away in the moment. Besides, it was fun watching you scream like a little cub." Rama said as he burst out laughing.

Tsavo snarled at the cheetah.

"Rama, you're lucky I can't move right now or I'd make those words your last."

Rama composed himself.

"Calm down there Tsavo. I'm just having a little fun with ya. So how's everything going?"

Tsavo shifted his body to a more comfortable stance.

"Well it seems to me that everyone here are a bunch of soft hearted push overs. I think this place will be easy to take over."

The cheetah paced excitedly.

"Great! I'm sure our leader will be thrilled to hear that news. Where did that lioness go who was in here earlier? Boy, I tell ya, she's a sight huh Tsavo?"

Tsavo grinned.

"You bet she is Rama. She went to get me some water so you'd be best not to stick around here much longer."

Rama noticed the look in Tsavo's eyes after mentioning the said lioness. He grinned.

"Well well, it looks like the Scouting Party leader of the Lowlands Pride has set his eyes on a prize."

Tsavo smiled at his friend's remark.

"Heh, you know me too well Rama but she has a mate here."

The cheetah burst out laughing again.

"That never stopped you before Tsavo."

Tsavo joined in the laughter.

"So true, but enough of this. You know what you need to do now. Go get Nanaki and return to the Lowlands. Tell, you know who, what has happened. I'd say in about a month, I'll be ready to move out with you two. At least if I don't milk these injuries anymore than I already have. Free food, water and a drop dead gorgeous lioness by my side to answer my every whim. This is what it must be like to be a King I tell ya Rama."

Rama scowled at his friend.

"Gee. Me and Nanaki are busting our tails running back and forth from the Lowlands to here and you're being waited on Paw and Foot. Where's the fairness in that?"

Tsavo scowled back at his friend.

"Ok. Let's change the roles then. I'll rip you to shreds, like you and Nanaki did to me, and then you can be in my spot? Sound fair." He ejected his claws and scratched several gashes into the earth.

Rama shook his head.

"As tempting as that offer is Tsavo, I'll have to pass."

"Good." Tsavo exclaimed. "Now go. Kiara will be back any moment now."

Rama began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh. You two are on a first name basis now! That's too rich. Be sure to invite me to the celebration of your first cub now!"

"Get out of here before I make you extinct!" Tsavo growled as he made a futile attempt to strike the cheetah. With a flash, Rama dashed out of the cave and was out of sight within seconds.

Tsavo raked the ground angrily as he lay back down. He was just about to close his eyes when another voice called out to him.

"Excuse me."

Kiara walked carefully back from the Water Hole with the makeshift container of fresh water, tightly gripped between her teeth. She walked back towards the cave where Tsavo resided, being careful not to spill any of the precious liquid on the way. She neared the cave entrance but paused momentarily. She spotted a lone lioness leaving the cave and was perplexed by what she was seeing. She then gathered herself and made her way into the cave.

"Tsavo. Are you ok?" she asked as she walked in.

Tsavo, upon spotting Kiara's return sat up.

"Yes, I'm ok. Why do you ask?" he said.

Kiara set the water down next to Tsavo's sleeping section before answering.

"I was just making sure. I saw a lioness leaving this cave as I was coming back. I just wanted to make sure there was no trouble."

Tsavo laughed.

"No, none at all. It was just a random lioness from here. She just wanted to see how I was doing. Everyone here is so friendly and caring, It must be a great place to live."

Kiara thought for a moment about this.

"Yeah it is. Do you know the name of the lioness who just left here?" she asked him out of curiosity.

Tsavo nodded to Kiara.

"Yeah, she told me her name was Moja. Why?"

Kiara shrugged.

"Just wondering is all. As long as you're ok, it's no big deal."

Tsavo smiled.

"Ok. Well now that you're back. Shall we continue the conversation we were having before you left?"

Kiara smiled and settled down near the entrance of the cave, still in sight of Tsavo.

"Sure." She said.

The two lions chatted as the day wore on. Watching Kiara listen to every word he said and being in her presents, Tsavo's emotions were starting to get to him. Deep down he wished he could have Kiara as his mate and that she didn't already have one. He wanted to be with her more than anything. Her looks drove him crazy and he wanted to express his love for her in the only way he knew how. But for now, he'd have to wait until the time was right. He'd have his way in the end.

**Chapter 7**

Kiara entered the cave at Pride Rock and found Kovu lying next to her two sleeping cubs. She walked quietly up to him, as not to disturb her slumbering kin, and nuzzled her mate lovingly. Kovu smiled at her.

"So, how did it go today?" he asked her in a low whisper.

Kiara returned her mate's smile and answered.

"It went fine. I was nervous about this week at the beginning but Tsavo seems like a decent lion."

Kovu nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to him much but he seems okay. So what did you do all day?"

Kiara took up a position along side her mate.

"The usual stuff, I got him water and brought some meat for him to eat. We chatted a bit and he rested most of the day."

Kovu looked interested.

"So what did you chat about?"

Kiara continued to nuzzle her mate while she spoke.

"He told me about stories of his old pride and why he had left. To be honest, the stories sounded sort of like the ones you've told me about, when you were with the Outlanders."

Kovu thought about this.

"Hmm. Have you learned anything else about him?" He asked.

Kiara yawned.

"Well, other than, he left his pride and he doesn't know where he's going, not really."

Kovu continued to think.

"You don't think he's going to stay here do you Kovu?" Kiara asked questionably.

"After what he was put through in the Pride Lands, I highly doubt that." Kovu said in response.

Kiara nodded.

"I still don't understand what happened. Even after hearing it from Tsavo, it just doesn't fit right to me." She said as she laid next to her mate's warm body.

Kovu agreed.

"Yeah, I still can't make anything of what he said either. Why would such an odd pair, a cheetah and a leopard, attack a lone male lion for no apparent reason?"

Kiara rested her head upon her front paws.

"Yeah, Oh, and another thing about today. As I was returning with Tsavo's water, I noticed a lioness leaving his cave. I asked him who she was and he told me her name was Moja."

Kiara paused briefly, as she heard Malkia moving in her sleep.

Kovu laughed quietly.

"Ahh Moja. She was the Scouting Party leader for my mother's pride. She's harmless."

Kiara looked a bit puzzled.

"Scouting Party?" She asked inquisitively.

Kovu nodded.

"Yeah. Your father's Pride never had one, but many other Prides do. It's a group of lions that are sent to find new areas to take over."

Kiara frowned.

"Well then, don't you think it's odd that she was in with Tsavo?"

Kovu shook his head.

"I knew her during my time with the Outlanders. She's just the type who likes to have a good time. I'm sure she was just checking him out. Nothing to worry over."

Kiara still didn't look convinced. Kovu nuzzled his mate affectionately.

"You look tired. Don't worry yourself over pointless things. Take some advice from Timon and Pumbaa. Hakuna Matata."

Kiara smiled as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before the entire family were enveloped in sleeps gentle grip.

Malkia watched from the tall grass of the Pride Lands. The scene in front of her was terrifying. Two lionesses fiercely locked in combat. One had the other pinned to the ground. She could hear the pinned lioness begging and pleading for her life as the lioness looked down upon her with cold, uncaring eyes. Malkia wanted to run up and help the poor lioness, who was fighting for her life. She tried to move but was unable to. She tried to call out but not a sound escaped her lips. She could only watch as the dominant lioness sneered and raised her paw up in the air, claws fully extended. Malkia's eyes met with those of the petrified lioness on the ground as the other lioness's paw came crashing down upon the neck of the defenseless lioness. The scream she heard rattled every bone in her tiny body. She froze as she saw the lioness, now finished with her prey, turn her gaze towards where Malkia was glued to her spot. Malkia's heart pounded in her chest as she saw the ruthless lioness advancing upon her with her freshly stained paws seemingly drawn towards the young cub. Again, Malkia tried to move, she tried to run but her body paid no mind to what her brain was telling it what to do. She tried again to call out, to scream for help but again, not a single word was uttered from her. The lioness reached the point where Malkia was sitting. She stood in front of the quivering cub, her gaze pierced through Malkia's body and seemed to look into her very soul. The lioness spoke in a very familiar voice to her.

"What have you done?"

Malkia awoke with a jolt and in doing so, pawed her sleeping brother rather abruptly. Jerked awake, Moran sputtered out.

"I'm sorry Kikay, I didn't mean to…"

He looked at his sister with groggy eyes.

"Oh Mal, What's wrong?"

Malkia merely sat with a frightened look plastered on her face. Seeing this, Moran sat next to his sister and comforted her.

"A bad dream Mal?" He asked her.

Malkia nodded.

"It was horrible!" she whispered to him.

Moran nuzzled his sister gently.

"It's over now Mal. It was just a dream."

Malkia did her best to compose herself as the two cubs laid together and returned to their slumbering.

As morning arrived, Malkia awoke from a restless night's sleep. She stood to her feet and stretched. The images of her dream still hung in her mind but she did her best to suppress them.

After everyone was up and running, the two cubs were left in the care of Pumbaa. Timon had gone off to visit his family for the day, so Pumbaa was the sole caretaker of the cubs. Furthermore, Vitani had shown up earlier and informed Kovu and Kiara that Kikay was under the weather so she wouldn't be joining Malkia and Moran today. Upon hearing this, Malkia couldn't help but smile to herself.

After Kiara had left for the Hunting Party, she had finished her first week of watching over Tsavo so it was now Nala's week, and Kovu had gone on his usual Patrols, Malkia and Moran played together like they used to do before things changed. Pumbaa sat attentively along side the playing cubs. As the two cubs disported, Malkia thought to herself. Oh how she missed these days. When Moran and herself would spend countless hours together. Not a care in the world, just merely having fun. She missed those days so badly.

The two cubs recreated for quite some time. In the back of her mind, Malkia tried to remember something she was going to do today. What was it? Her mind slowly replayed the conversation she had overheard her parents discussing the previous night. Something about the injured lion that her dad had helped, and seeing someone leave a cave and something about Moja. Moja! That was it. She was supposed to talk to Moja today. In all her excitement over having a day without Kikay to steal her brother's attention from her, she had totally forgot about her plans to talk to Moja again.

"Oh Pumbaa. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a little bit ok?" Malkia said to the warthog sitting across the cave from where she and Moran were positioned.

Pumbaa nodded to her.

"Ok Malkia, Just don't wander too far off."

She nodded and attempted to leave the cave but couldn't.

"Rawr. Let go of my tail Moran you moron!" She said in a joking tone.

Moran laughed.

"Aww, what's the matter Mal. You gonna wet yourself?"

Malkia scowled at him as she swiped a paw towards his head. He instinctively dodged and rolled to one side, still laughing.

"I'll be back in a bit." Malkia called over her shoulder as she quickly scurried out of the cave. She ran down the side of Pride Rock and reached the site where she had met Moja the day before. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She was about to turn and retrace her steps when she heard Moja's voice.

"Ahh. Thought you had stood me up there Cub." Moja said to Malkia as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Malkia jumped in surprise.

"Woah. I didn't even see you Moja."

Moja laughed at the young cub's response.

"Of course you didn't. That's one of the first things you learn when you're a Scouting Party member, is to never be seen by others."

Malkia looked eager to hear more about what Moja was saying. She took a comfortable stance next to her.

"So what did you want to chat about Malkia?" Moja asked the young cub.

Malkia thought for a few moments before speaking.

"I heard my parents talking last night about the new lion in the Pride Lands and how you met him. What is he like?"

Moja looked at the young cub confused.

"How did your parents know I met Tsavo?"

Malkia shrugged.

"I think my mom was the one who saw you leaving the cave he was at or something. Who's Tsavo?"

Moja laughed.

"Tsavo is the lion you're talking about and yes, I did meet him. He's an interesting fellow, to say the least. Remember that Pride I told you about last time we talked? The Lowlands Pride?"

Malkia nodded to answer Moja's question.

"Well," she continued. "After talking to him for a bit, he told me that he came from there."

Malkia looked intrigued.

"Wow. That's far from here right? What's he doing here?"

Moja shrugged.

"Yeah, it's a long distance from the Pride Lands. I'm not sure exactly why he's here but I have a sneaking suspicion."

Malkia looked curious.

"What do you think?"

Moja was about to tell her but then thought better of it.

"Never mind. It's probably not what he's here for. So how are things going with you and your brother today?"

Malkia looked irritated that Moja had changed the subject.

"Well, good today, I guess but that's just because Kikay is sick and didn't come to play today."

Moja smiled at Malkia.

"Then why are you wasting your time talking to me here when you could be enjoying the company of your brother?"

Malkia frowned.

"I want to know more about Tsavo. What else did he tell you?"

Moja looked at the young cub.

"Why do you want to know more about him?"

Malkia looked embarrassed.

"Well that's what the adults are talking about lately and I want to be a part of it."

Moja giggled to herself.

"Well, if you can't be queen, you wanna be an adult already?" she asked playfully.

Malkia smiled sheepishly at Moja.

"I guess. Please. Tell me more about what he said to you."

Moja nodded.

"Ok. Well, we only talked for a little while, he seemed rather eager to get rid of me before your mom returned. He asked me if I was happy here. I told him basically what I told you yesterday. He told me that a pretty lioness such as myself, should hold a higher place in a pride such as this. I didn't really buy into his flattery as I know what he was truly after."

Malkia looked confused.

"What? What did he really want?"

Moja blushed.

"You'll understand when you're older Cub."

Malkia scowled.

"It's always when I'm older." She said in a depressed tone.

Moja patted her gently

"Don't worry Cub. Being older isn't always better."

Malkia sighed.

"Easy for you to say."

Moja continued.

"But anyways, after I told him about life here, he asked if I wanted to go back with him to his Pride. He told me they could use more lionesses. I was surprised by his so bold request and didn't really know what to say to him."

Malkia perked up once more, interested in what she was hearing.

"Wow. Are you going to go?"

Moja sighed.

"I really don't know Malkia. I mean, it might be a nice change of pace from the everyday life I live here but it could be a mistake."

Malkia looked envious.

"You're so lucky Moja. You're an adult and you can choose to go where you want. I wish I was able to do that."

Moja looked into Malkia's longing eyes.

"Everyone has the power to make their own choices Malkia, just remember, not all of them will be the right choice though and some choices can never be taken back."

Moja's words sank into Malkia's mind as she sat next to her.

Moja looked up into the day's sky and thought to herself. She then turned her stare back to Malkia.

"Well, shouldn't you be getting back to your babysitter Cub?"

Malkia stood to her feet.

"Yeah, I guess I should. I don't want him to worry. Same time tomorrow Moja?" she asked as she turned to walk up Pride Rock.

Moja nodded.

"Sure Cub, If you want to. Don't keep me waiting this time yeah?"

Malkia nodded and bounded towards the entrance of Pride Rock.

When she got back in the cave she spotted Moran with his back to her, talking to Pumbaa. She stalked her way up to him and pounced.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed as she drug Moran to the ground.

Moran laughed.

"Did you get lost or something Mal? That took forever."

Malkia joined her brother's laughter.

"None of your business Moron!" She said as she wrestled him. The two cubs spent the rest of the day playing together and enjoying each other's company.

A week passed and with Kikay still ill, Malkia and Moran played together as if nothing had ever changed. Despite this, Malkia would still make it a point once a day, to sneak off and chat with Moja, afterwards, returning and making no big deal about how long she was gone or where she had been. Moran began to wonder what his sister was up to but never really paid any mind to the fact that she seemed to have to use the bathroom at the same time every single day.

On this day, Malkia awoke to the familiar sound of two cubs playing.

"Oh great" she thought to herself as her eyes focused on her brother playing with Kikay. "She's back." She sighed to herself. It seemed to her that things would go back to the way she never wanted them to be. At least she could talk to Moja longer, now that her brother would be distracted by the one thing she loathed most in life. She waited until it was around mid-day before asking Timon, who was on babysitting duties for the day, if she could go answer the call of nature. After getting a half hearted reply from the preoccupied meerkat, she dashed off. Seeing his sister leave, Moran's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey Kikay, I'll be right back. I, uh, have to use the bathroom."

Kikay nodded to Moran and he then proceeded quietly out of Pride Rock. He made an effort not to be seen as he slowly made his way down the side of Pride Rock. He used the shade provided by the overhang of rocks as cover as he stalked his way down. He reached the bottom of Pride Rock and paused. There, in the distance, he could make out the image of his sister, who was sitting next to an unknown lioness. Moran was too far from the pair to make out any of the conversation the two were having but he was perplexed by what he was seeing. Who was that lioness? He wondered if he should approach them but changed his mind. He stealthily made his way back up Pride Rock and reentered the cave. Kikay spotted his return and trotted over to him.

"Welcome back." She said as she playfully pawed him.

Moran didn't reply at first and Kikay's face turned to a look of confusion.

"Are you ok Moran?" she asked.

Moran shook his head to clear his mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kikay." He said.

He then laughed and playfully pounced on her. As the two played however, Moran still thought about what he had seen. What should he do? Should he ask his sister about what he saw? No, She'd only become angry at the fact that he was spying on her. Maybe he should tell his parents. He didn't know if that lioness meant any trouble for his sister. He didn't know what to do. As he saw his sister come back from her supposed bathroom break, he merely let the thoughts of what happened slip into the recesses of his mind.

**Chapter 8**

Another two weeks went by and each day played out similar to the one before it. Kiara would either leave to watch over Tsavo, who was doing significantly better now, or she would go to join the Hunting Party on the day's search for food. Kovu would go about his daily routine of patrolling the boundaries of the Pride Lands. The cubs were either left in the care of Timon or Pumbaa or both. Each day, Malkia would watch as her brother, who she longed to be around, played with Kikay, as if she wasn't even present. She made no attempt to join in the festivities that her brother and Kikay endured each day. She merely sat in solitude with her thoughts being the only company she had. With each passing day, Malkia's feeling grew stronger and stronger. She wished Kikay would leave so she and her brother could resume the life they once lived. The times she wanted to have again. Despite Kikay's many attempts to become friends, Malkia just couldn't bring herself to befriend the only thing in her life that brought her misery. She wished she didn't feel this way towards the young cub, as it seemed to her that Kikay made her brother very happy when she was around him however, on top of the fact that Kikay was going to be queen instead of her and the fact that her brother's attention seemed to be glued to Kikay at all times, she just didn't have it in her to forgive and forget. Even her daily talks with Moja weren't enough to keep her mind off the subject of her brother and Kikay.

On this day, Malkia awoke feeling rather angry. The last week's events had really started to get to her. After receiving a rushed bath from her mother she gave her a quick half hearted nuzzle before saying goodbye to her. Kiara then left to watch over Tsavo, who was nearing full recovery by this time. She spent a few minutes with her father before he left to do his daily Patrol of the Pride Lands. Malkia and her brother were then left in the care of Timon and Pumbaa. Malkia sat with her brother as she awaited the inevitable arrival of Kikay. Moran looked at his sister with a concerned look as he turned to speak to her.

"Um…Mal. Can I talk to you?" he said to his sister.

Malkia looked at her brother with a careless expression on her face.

"You already are Moran." She said in a rather crude voice.

Moran frowned at his sister's lack of caring response.

"I just want to know what's been bothering you lately Mal." He said. "I feel like something's really been bothering you and I want to know if there's anything I can do."

She scowled at her brother.

"How can you do anything to make me feel better Moran when you're one of the things bothering me?" she said to him.

Moran looked confused.

"I don't understand Mal. What have I done to make you upset?"

Malkia jeered at him.

"What have you done Moran? What have you done? Are you even my brother anymore?"

Moran continued to look at Malkia puzzled.

"Of course I'm your brother Mal. Why wouldn't I be?"

Malkia laughed.

"You sure don't act like it anymore. All you do is play with Kikay all day. You barely even acknowledge my presence anymore. Is Kikay more important to you than your own sister Moran?"

Moran stared at his sister.

"You're acting weird Mal. I'm always your brother but we can't always be playing together only. Kikay is nice and she's a good friend of mine. She would be a good friend to you too if you ever gave her a chance."

Malkia glowered.

"That's so easy for you to say Moran. You and her have something in common. You're both going to be future royalty. What do I have to look forward to being?"

Moran's face melted into a picture of sadness.

"Oh Malkia, I know you must resent Kikay for that reason but there's nothing that can be done about it. I would gladly give you my place as future king if I could but you know that's not possible."

Malkia continued to stare at her brother. As the two cubs looked at each other, Kikay walked into the cave, accompanied by her mother.

"Good morning Malkia and Moran." Vitani said as her and her cub strolled up to where the siblings were seated.

Moran turned his attention from his sister to Vitani.

"Good morning Ms. Vitani. Morning Kikay. Hope you both slept well." he said as he rose to his feet.

Malkia simply nodded her head and walked off to the other side of the cave.

"Someone having a bad morning?" Vitani asked Moran, as she watched Malkia skulk off.

Moran sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know what's up with her lately."

Vitani looked at Moran understandingly.

"Ahh, I see." She said as she patted Moran comfortingly. "Don't worry Moran, she's just growing up and learning the ways of life. Just give her time and space. That's the best thing you can do."

Moran nodded.

Vitani nuzzled her cub gently before turning and making her way to the entrance of the cave, where Malkia had taken up residence. As she walked passed the young cub, she paused.

"Your brother tells me that you haven't been yourself lately Malkia. Do you want to talk about it?" she said to Malkia, who had her face buried in her paws.

Malkia just looked up at her with an indecisive stare but said nothing.

Vitani sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I'll let you be then but remember Malkia, it's never good to keep your feelings locked up inside of you. It's better to talk about them so they don't get the better of you in the end."

She gently stroked the young cub's head and then made her way out of the cave.

The day progressed as Moran and Kikay recreated together, all the while though, Moran's mind was set on his sister and how she was feeling as of late. Kikay began to notice that Moran wasn't into their usual games as much as he normally was.

"Moran. I can't help but feel like something's on your mind." She said to him as she sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Kikay, it's just my sister. She hasn't been herself lately."

Kikay looked concerned.

"Why is that?" she asked.

Moran hesitated.

"I don't think I can really tell you Kikay. I don't want to worry you any." He said caringly.

Kikay persisted.

"Please Moran, tell me. Is there anything I can do for her to make her feel better."

Moran sighed.

"Well, not really because it seems that me and you are the reason for her acting like this."

Kikay looked bewildered.

"Why? What have we done to upset her?"

Moran looked at Kikay.

"I think it's the fact that you and I are going to be future queen and king of Pride Rock. I think that really bothers her."

Kikay frowned.

"Is it because the fact that me and you will be together or just the fact that I'm going to be future queen?"

Moran shrugged.

"I don't know Kikay. Mal isn't the easiest to talk to when she gets into a mood."

Kikay thought for a moment.

"Do you think I should talk to her Moran? She asked questionably.

Moran shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kikay. She can be kind of, well, mean when she's in this type of mood."

Kikay continued on.

"But it might help. Maybe I can talk to her and find out exactly what's up."

Before Moran could protest, Kikay started making her way over to where Malkia was still laying near the entrance of the cave. She took a seat next to her.

Malkia looked up at Kikay with an irritated look.

"What do you want?" She said in a hostile tone.

"I just wanted to talk to you is all Malkia. I wanted to know what's been bothering you."

Malkia gloomed at her.

"Haven't you already done enough to make my life unbearable?"

Kikay frowned.

"I don't know why you're so bitter to me Malkia. I've tried to be your friend on many occasions but you don't even try to make it work. I'm sorry about the whole being future queen thing. It's not like I had a choice in the matter. It's just the custom of things here. I'm sure your parents have told you that already but I don't know what else to say."

Malkia grew more and more irritated with each word Kikay spoke and Moran could see this. He quickly walked up to the two.

"Come on Kikay, let's let her be for now."

Noticing the commotion that was taking place, Timon and Pumbaa walked up to the group of cubs.

"What's happening here?" Timon asked inquisitively.

None of the cubs said anything so he turned to Malkia.

"Come on Malkia, what's wrong here?"

That was it! She had reached her limit of how much she could take and now there was nothing else she could do. She irrupted in a flurry of emotion as she cried out.

"I can't take it anymore. Why can't you all just leave me alone! I'm sick of having to pretend to feel happy. I'm sick of being told that being future queen is not something to be worried about and that I shouldn't hate Kikay for being chosen to be future queen." She turned her attention to Kikay. "because I do. I HATE you Kikay. I hate the fact that you're going to be future queen and I'm going to be NOTHING!. I hate you for taking my brother away from me and ruining the friendship and bond we had! I hate you so much for just being the one part of my life I wish I could get rid of! I HATE YOU!"

Upon hearing this, Kikay's eyes quickly filled with tears. She turned and ran to the back of the cave, with the echos of her sobs trailing after her. Moran turned to his sister.

"Mal, that wasn't nice! How could you say such horrible things!."

Malkia turned angrily to her brother.

"As if you would care Moran! All you care about is Kikay Kikay Kikay! You don't care about me anymore. We used to be close. I used to spend all day with you playing and having fun, but ever since she came into the picture, you've pushed me aside and left me alone. Well, if that's the way you want things, then so be it! I won't be your sister! I won't be anything to you!"

Moran stood there, shocked at what his sister had just told him. Timon spoke,

"Now Malkia, you don't mean that. You're just having a bad day."

Malkia whirled around and jeered fiercely at the small meerkat.

"The one time you're actually paying attention to what you're supposed to be doing and it has to be now! Why don't you and your fat pig friend go Hakuna Matata yourselves and leave me alone!"

Pumbaa stepped forward and tried to speak.

"Now Malkia,"

"Save your breath Pumbaa! I don't want to hear it! If I don't have anything to look forward to here, then there's no point in me even being here!" As she said this, she turned and stormed quickly out of the cave.

Everyone just sat, glued to where they were by Malkia's unforgiving words.

Malkia ran down Pride Rock at a breakneck speed. She was so mad, she couldn't think straight. She wanted to leave here, she wanted to have no part in the life she was given. She wanted more in life and wished there was a way she could get it. As she ran, she thought of what Moja had told her several weeks back. How everyone was free to make their own choices. She kept running. She didn't know where she would go but she knew that she had to leave the Pride Lands. She knew somewhere out there, there was a life more befitting for her and she was willing to do anything to reach it.

Meanwhile, while all these events had unfolded at the cave of Pride Rock, an even darker scenario was playing out. One that towered in comparison to that of these events. An event Kiara would never be able to live down for the rest of her life.

**Chapter 9**

**Warning: The following chapter contains material that may not be suitable for all readers. Please use discretion before continuing.**

Kiara made her way to Tsavo's cave at a brisk pace. She normally enjoyed the company of Tsavo and was sad when the day was over and she had to return back to her den but today was different. She was in heat and this was the first day she and her mate would be spending together alone. Vitani had volunteered to watch the cubs during this time and Kiara was eager to have some quality time with Kovu. They rarely had the opportunity to be alone without the cubs by their side and Kiara was ready to make the most of it.

She entered the cave and saw Tsavo standing by his makeshift sleeping area. She smiled.

"Good morning Tsavo, sleep well?" she asked him as she made her way into the cave.

Tsavo turned to her and smiled.

"Great, I feel like a new lion today." He exclaimed.

Kiara laughed.

"You look like a new lion too. You've recovered nicely." She gave him a quick look over. His body had returned to a more regal appearance and only a few minor scars showed on his light brown fur.

Tsavo nodded.

"Thanks to you and everyone else here. I couldn't have done it without you."

Kiara walked over to examine Tsavo's food and water supplies. As she passed by him, Tsavo's nose picked up a scent that he knew oh so well, the scent of a lioness in heat. The scent filled his nostrils and made its way into the recesses of his body.

Kiara saw the empty water container and the lingering supply of meat that lay before her. She turned to Tsavo.

"I see that you're low on water and food. I'll go get you some." She told him as she bounded past Tsavo again, refilling his senses with her desirable smell once more. All Tsavo could do was nod as she left the cave. That scent, it drove him crazy. His natural male instincts were starting to become motional and his mind raced to form a plan on how he could get what his body so badly wanted now. Just then, a voice softly called to him from outside his cave.

"Hey Tsavo, you there?" the voice asked.

"Yeah Rama, I'm here, come in, it's safe." Tsavo said to the cheetah, who was stealthily immersed in the tall grass outside the cave. Rama trotted in and took a seat.

"I just got back from the Lowlands and told our leader that we'd be returning back in one week's time." Rama said as he scratched his body with his paw.

"There's going to be a change of plans Rama." Tsavo said abruptly. "We're going to leave today."

The cheetah stared at his friend befuddled.

"Today? Why today Tsavo? You said you wanted to stay and live the good life for a week longer didn't you?"

Tsavo nodded at his friend.

"I did but I've found something I want even more and I'm going to have it today. That's the reason why we're gonna have to hightail it out of here by tonight."

The cheetah grinned at Tsavo.

"The only thing I know of that's more important to you Tsavo then living an easy life is a female lioness."

Tsavo laughed.

"Do you know me that well Rama?"

The cheetah nodded.

"So who is it? I've seen you with three different lionesses here Tsavo. You're a popular lion here huh?"

Tsavo scowled.

"It's that young lioness Kiara. She's in heat."

Rama's grin on his face grew larger.

"Oh, I see. This is classic Tsavo for ya. Takes what he wants no matter the cost."

Tsavo nodded.

"But this is a bit different Rama." He said. "I've found out from one of the other lionesses you've seen hanging around here, that Kiara is the queen of this area they call Pride Rock so we're going to have to act quickly. You know the drill, just like old times. Grab Nanaki and meet back here in about twenty minutes or so, oh and by the way, the lioness I found this information from is coming back with us. Her name is Moja and she seems to want to leave here so I convinced her to come with us."

Rama chuckled.

"Bringing back a new lioness for the boss huh Tsavo? That ought to win you some brownie points."

Tsavo joined his friend's laughter.

"You know we need lionesses for the Pride and if I can make good with the boss at the same time, then it's a win win situation. Now go get Nanaki and meet back here."

The cheetah nodded and was out of sight with a blink of an eye. Tsavo sat and waited for Kiara to return, all the while thinking to himself of what he was about to do.

Kiara returned shortly after, carrying fresh water and a chunk of wildebeest meat. She set the items down near Tsavo.

"Here you are. Fresh water and fresh meat right off the kill. Hope you like it"

Tsavo smiled.

"Thank you Kiara." He said.

He took a small drink from the water as Kiara took a seat next to him.

"So it looks like you're almost 100 now Tsavo. I've been meaning to ask you, what are you going to do when you're all better?"

Tsavo finished drinking and looked up at her.

"I think I'm going to go back to my old Pride and try and make it work. After seeing how nice your Pride is here, I think I can try and make some changes to the Pride I used to be in, to make it more livable."

"That's great." Kiara said. "I'm sure you can change it for the better if you try."

"I sure hope so." He replied.

Kiara stood up.

"So when do you think you'll be going?"

Tsavo stood up, paced around the cave several times and did a quick jump in the air.

"I feel pretty good. I think I will be able to leave within a few days."

Kiara smiled at Tsavo's healthy display.

"Well it will be sad to see you go but we won't forget you here."

Tsavo returned her smile.

"Well, you could always go with me?" He grinned.

Kiara laughed.

"You know I can't go Tsavo. I would never leave my mate or my home here."

Tsavo nodded.

"I know but it was worth a shot." He jokingly said.

Kiara began to walk to the entrance of the cave.

"Well, I'll let you be now Tsavo. You look like you'll be ok for today. You have water and food. I'll come back and check on you tomorrow."

Tsavo frowned.

"Wait, why are you going so soon?" he asked.

She turned around to face him and smiled.

"Well, you look well enough to be alone and to be honest, I have plans with my mate tonight. It's our first night alone together in a long time and I have to prepare for it."

Tsavo scowled at her.

"But I'm going to be leaving soon, don't you want to spend any time with me?"

Kiara laughed slightly.

"What do you mean Tsavo. We've talked so much already and you'll be ok without me."

Tsavo laughed.

"You see Kiara, that's just it. I'm tired of talking, it's time for action."

Kiara looked nervously at Tsavo.

"I don't really follow you Tsavo." She said in a shaky voice. She was starting to feel uneasy with the way this conversation was heading.

Tsavo dawned a rather sinister looking grin.

"I'm saying why go to all the trouble of getting ready for your mate, when you have the next best thing standing right in front of you now."

Kiara looked irritated.

"I don't like what you're getting at Tsavo so I'm going to leave and pretend that we never spoke like this."

She turned to leave but was stopped by the scene in front of her. She gasped. Blocking the entrance of the cave was a large male leopard and cheetah, both of whom, had long claws protruding from their front and hind paws. She turned to look at Tsavo with a stunned look.

"Yes Kiara." Tsavo said, answering the question Kiara never had to even ask him. "These are the two that attacked me but they're not here for me today. They're here for you."

Kiara was frozen with terror. She found herself unable to move. Tsavo walked up to her with claws extended. He spoke in an unreflective tone.

"If you so much as scream Kiara, my friends here will not hesitate to terminate your existence. If you want to make it out of this cave alive, I suggest you do as you're ordered."

Kiara bared her teeth at Tsavo.

"How could you do this Tsavo. After all the things we've done for you, after all the care we've given you. I trusted you, I considered you a friend!"

Tsavo laughed mercilessly.

"That you did Kiara, but I never asked for your help. You and your softhearted Pride members made that choice."

"And that means nothing to you Tsavo? The care and time we spent to insure that you could live means nothing to you?" she exclaimed.

Tsavo pretended to think about the question presented to him.

"Nope, doesn't mean a thing to me."

Kiara snarled at him.

"I never thought anyone could be that heartless. I never thought anyone could be that cold and uncaring." She said in a trembling voice.

"And I never thought anyone could ask so many questions at such an inappropriate time." Tsavo said in a sarcastic tone.

He began to circle her. Kiara kept her back as far away from him as she could, always keeping a watchful eye on him.

"What do you want from me?" Kiara asked.

Tsavo smiled at her.

"Oh come now Kiara, you can't be that dense." He sniffed the air as to give her a sign of what he wanted.

"Don't do this Tsavo, I'll never forgive you for this if you do!" Kiara said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Tsavo merely laughed.

"Your forgiveness I can live without Kiara, it's your scent and body I can't do without right now."

Kiara quivered as Tsavo slowly advanced on her. She nervously backed up and unwittingly swiped her paw at him. It connected squarely to the side of Tsavo's face. Tsavo growled and lunged at her with outstretched paws. He pinned her back to the ground and tightly held his claws around her neck.

"So, the Queen has some fight in her huh? Remember what I told you Kiara, do as you're told and you just might make it out of here with your life."

Tsavo's expression then turned much darker.

"Now you wouldn't want that would you Kiara and I KNOW your mate and cubs definitely wouldn't want that."

Kiara's heart pounded and she trembled at the mentioning of her cubs.

Tsavo jeered.

"That's right, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your cubs would you now Kiara?"

Kiara shuttered.

"I hate you." She muttered under her breath.

Tsavo laughed.

"Oh just be quiet and enjoy this Kiara. I'm doing it for you."

With that said, he turned his body and firmly placed his hind paws across Kiara's neck. He held her down firmly and buried his nose deep into her loins. He inhaled and took in her intoxicating scent. The more he inhaled, the more his body urged him further on. Kiara shuddered as she felt his tongue run the length of her inner thigh. She tried to move but the big male lion's hindquarters pressed down hard upon her. She gasped for a breath of air. Tsavo lapped at Kiara's lower region. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and the pain and agony he was causing. He continued to explore her body with his tongue as Kiara laid there, tears slowly running down her face. She felt so violated and angry. She wanted to bite Tsavo hard. She wanted to dig her claws deep in his throat and rip the very life from him, as he was doing now with her innocence.

He released his hold on her and motioned for her to lay on her stomach. She didn't make any effort to do so, so Tsavo ran one of his front claws into her side roughly. Kiara cried out in pain as she felt his claw pierce through her pelt. With a heartbreaking whimper, she rolled onto her stomach. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could as she felt the huge male hover above her. Tsavo placed his front paws in front of Kiara's and positioned his hind paws behind hers. She was firmly locked in his grip now and he slowly lowered himself down upon the traumatized lioness. Kiara gasped as she felt Tsavo enter her. More tears fell down her cheeks as she openly began to cry. Why was Tsavo doing this? She thought to herself. Why, after all she and her pride had done for him. She felt betrayed.

Although it only lasted a few minutes, It felt like an eternity to Kiara. She laid trapped under the weight of the much larger cat. All she could do was wait for it to end. Tsavo continued his dirty deed. As he did so, he stared down at Kiara's face. He saw the tears that soaked her fur and heard the mournful cries that emanated from her. He smiled a vicious smile and bit down hard upon the nape of her neck. Kiara could feel the release of his seed inside her and knew that this horrid session would soon be over. Tsavo let out a low growl as he withdrew from her sharply. Kiara winced and fresh tears formed in her eyes as the pain from the previous action shot through her lower body. It was like he had just ripped out a part of her she cherished most. Kiara laid there, not wanting to move. She suddenly felt extremely sick to her stomach. Tsavo on the other hand was in quite the opposite mood. He stood up and stretched his limbs.

"See Kiara," he spoke to her in a malicious tone. "It wasn't that bad now was it?" He laughed. His voice range in Kiara's ears like thunder in an open field. He looked down upon her once more.

"You can go now. I'm through with you."

Kiara slowly rose to her feet. Her whole body was in pain, both inside and out. She stared into Tsavo's cold and unheeding eyes as she slowly walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Oh, and if I were you Kiara, I wouldn't go spreading the news of this little encounter to your fellow Pridelanders, I'd hate to have to return here with great numbers and take something even more precious from you."

Kiara walked out of the cave where the three creatures were still jeering at her. She took one last look at the place where her innocence was stolen from her and then turned and ran for Pride Rock.

Upon seeing her leave, Tsavo turned to his friends.

"Ok. We've gotta go now. Rama, find Moja the lioness. I'll point you in the direction where she stays. Nanaki and I will set out for the Lowlands. Don't take too long either. These Pridelanders may be softhearted but they seem very loyal to their leaders so we'd best not stick around after what we've caused here."

Nanaki looked at Tsavo.

"You mean what you caused Tsavo. Why do you always have to let your feelings get the best of you. We could of left here and reported back to the Lowlands without having caused all this mess."

Tsavo turned to the leopard and laughed.

"Poor Nanaki. Don't tell me being around these softhearted Pridelanders has rubbed off on you?"

Nanaki shrugged. Seeing what Tsavo did to that poor lioness kind of got to him.

"Forget what I said Tsavo. Let's just get out of here."

Tsavo nodded.

"Ok. Remember, find Moja Rama and catch up to us in the Outlands and make it snappy."

The three went their separate ways, with Tsavo and Nanaki heading towards the Outlands and Rama disappearing into the long grass of the Pride Lands.

**Chapter 10**

Malkia ran through the tall grass of the Pride Lands. The argument she had recently had with her brother and Kikay still hung fresh in her mind. She was so mad right now, that the only thing she could think about was leaving the place that caused her so much grief. She ran as fast as her young cub legs would carry her and she quickly reached the outskirts of the Pride Lands. She stopped to catch her breath. She had never been this far away from Pride Rock before and the area around her seemed daunting. She stared out at the open wasteland that stretched before her. It didn't look inviting by any means and the more she stared at it, the more she started to wonder if she was really doing the right thing. Suddenly, a voice startled her.

"Malkia? What are you doing here."

Malkia gasped in surprise and turned to see Moja and a cheetah standing behind her.

"Oh! Moja, you scared me!" Malkia cried out.

Moja looked seriously at the cub.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting to see you out here. Why are you here?"

The cheetah looked at Moja and then looked at Malkia.

"You know this cub Moja?" he asked her.

Moja ignored the cheetah's inquiry and waiting for Malkia's response.

"I, I want to leave here Moja." Malkia stated.

Moja looked taken aback by the cubs sudden answer.

"What do you mean you want to leave Pride Rock Cub?" she asked.

The cheetah looked around nervously and said in a rushed voice.

"Come on Moja, we don't have time to waste talking to some cub. We've got to meet the others and get out of here ASAP."

Malkia stared into Moja's eyes.

"You're leaving and you weren't going to tell me?" She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Moja frowned.

"It's not like that Cub, I was going to tell you but this came up suddenly and…"

Malkia quickly cut her off.

"Take me with you Moja! I want to go wherever you're going. Don't leave me here alone!"

Moja looked shocked at what the young cub was asking her to do. The cheetah scowled and spoke.

"Let's go Moja, we don't have time to waste on a stupid cub."

Moja's mind raced. She knew she shouldn't take the cub with them but she was feeling rushed and really felt sorry for what the young cub was going through.

"Hold your tongue when you speak to my cub like that!" She said firmly to the cheetah.

Both Malkia and the cheetah looked at Moja in surprise.

"Oh, this is your cub Moja?" the cheetah asked questionably.

"Isn't that what I just said?" She replied in an irritated tone.

"My apologies then." The cheetah said as he turned to Malkia. "I'm Rama, and you are?"

Malkia looked up at the cheetah.

"My name's Malkia." She responded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Malkia but we're in a rush now so we have to get moving." Rama said as he started forward.

Moja quickly followed Rama's lead and Malkia ran behind Moja. She was about to ask Moja why she had said that she was her cub but the look etched on Moja's face made her think twice in doing so.

The three creatures ran through the heart of the Outlands at a breakneck pace. Malkia watched as the scenery passed by her in a rushed blur. She had no clue where they were heading and had no idea who these others, Rama had spoke of would be. They ran for a good part of the remaining day. They finally reached a section of the Outlands that was made up of random patches of dead trees and cave like structures. Here, Rama stopped and looked around while the two lions caught their breath. He spotted a cave near by and took a look inside.

"Ahh. About time you show up Rama." A voice echoed out of the cave. "Where's the lioness, Moja."

Rama motioned for the two lions to approach the cave.

"The others are in here. Let's go inside for a quick rest." He disappeared inside the cave.

Moja followed the cheetah inside the cave, followed by Malkia. Malkia looked around the cave. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the cave after being under the scorching sun almost all day. She saw a large male lion and a leopard laying in the shade, provided by the cave. The male lion noticed the unexpected addition to the group.

"What is this cub doing here Rama?" he asked in a stern voice. Rama took a comfortable position near the other two creatures before replying.

"Calm down Tsavo, this cub belongs to Moja."

Tsavo glared at Moja, who had also taken up a restful stance in the cool shade of the cave.

"You never told me you had a cub Moja."

Moja grinned at him.

"There's a lot of things I haven't told you Tsavo. Is there a problem with me having a cub? I guess I could always go back to the Pride Lands."

Tsavo quickly changed his tone at the thought of losing his new found lioness.

"No, not a problem, I just wasn't expecting the extra guest is all. I told you you're special to me Moja so I'm willing to look past a minor unseen formality."

Moja smiled.

"That's right Tsavo. You know you want me around and if I stay, my cub stays too." She nudged Malkia gently. "Be a dear and introduce yourself to them."

Malkia stumbled forward. She was tired from all the running they had just done but managed to blurt out.

"My name is Malkia, nice to meet you two."

Tsavo nodded to the young cub.

"My name is Tsavo, as you've heard, and this is Nanaki." He pointed a paw at the leopard next to him.

Malkia was tired and her mind wasn't working as quickly as it normally was so it took her a while before she remembered that this was the lion from the Pride Lands. The one her father had saved. She wanted to talk to Moja about the group she had just met but her exhaustion had caught up to her and she dozed off next to Moja.

"We really should be getting a move on now." Tsavo said urgently.

Moja frowned.

"Why are we in such a big rush Tsavo and why the short notice today that we were going to leave?"

Rama was about to address Moja's questions but Tsavo's glare silenced him.

"I have my reasons for wanting to leave early, none of which concern you Moja. I just want to get back home as quickly as possible."

Moja sighed.

"Geez. Way to make a girl feel welcome Tsavo." She looked down at Malkia who was sleeping soundly at her side. "My cub is exhausted. She needs to rest for a bit. We can wait a little while before moving on can't we?"

Tsavo looked irritated but upon seeing the look Moja gave him, he gave in.

"Fine, we'll rest here but just for a short time. I want to be at the Lowlands by tomorrow night. That's going to require some fast paced travel so get your rest in now."

Moja smiled at him and rested her head down upon her paws. The group of creatures fell asleep in the cave as the day stretched on outside.

Kiara reached the entrance to Pride Rock and made her way into the cave. She looked around franticly for her cubs. Her mind was racing, full of the thoughts of what had just happened to her back in Tsavo's cave. The images of how he had taken her innocence against her will and not even shown a slight trace of regret upon doing so. She was about to call out for them when she remember that Vitani had said she was going to take the cubs for the night in order to give Kovu and her some quality alone time away from their kin. She made her way to the back of the cave and laid upon the cool ground. She tried her best to forget the events that had taken place earlier this day. She wanted to erase the horrible scene from her mind completely but no matter how hard she tried or what she did, the haunting pictures crept back into her thoughts and seemed burned to her memory forever. She began to cry. The warm tears ran down her face and landed in small gatherings at the cave's floor. She wished her mate was with her right now. She felt more alone than she had ever felt in the past. She wanted him next to her, comforting her in her time of need. She wanted to feel his warm, soothing embrace. The only thing that made her feel safe was being held in his gentle paws. She longed for his return but knew that it would still be a while before Kovu would come back from his daily Patrols. She laid in solitude, her low pitched sobs echoing off the walls of the caves and her thoughts constantly tormenting her. She cried softly for some time before falling asleep.

She was awakened some time later by the familiar voice of her mate.

"Kiara, wake up Kiara. I'm back" Kovu said quietly to his mate as he gently nuzzled her.

Kiara's eyes slowly opened and she lifted her head. Kovu noticed the look of sadness on her face.

"Is something wrong Kiara?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Kiara could feel fresh tears building but she quickly brushed them aside. She wanted to tell her mate what had happened today but Tsavo's words still loomed in her memory. "If I were you, I wouldn't go spreading the news about this little encounter to everyone. I wouldn't want to have to come back and take something even more precious from you." He had told her before she had left that awful place.

Kiara jumped to her feet and wrapped her paws around Kovu tightly.

"I missed you so much Kovu." She said as she began to cry.

Kovu was a little confused at his mate's sudden emotional outburst. He was about to speak up but saw the melancholy look in her eyes.

"I missed you too Kiara." He said.

Kiara held him close to her. He felt the warmth of his mate's body press up against his as well as the wetness from her tears as they fell upon his paws.

"Never leave my side again Kovu. Please, never leave me alone again." She said as she pressed her face deep into his jet black mane.

Kovu knew that during the times Kiara had been in heat before, she had acted rather oddly towards him but never like this. He wondered to himself why she was acting this way but seeing the emotional condition his mate was in, he said nothing of it to her. The two stayed entangled in each other's arms for quite some time. Kiara wept quietly into her mate's arms as he did his best to comfort her. After some time, Kiara was able to compose herself and the two lions laid together in the center of the cave.

"Are you sure you're ok now Kiara." Kovu asked his mate in a loving tone.

Kiara nodded.

"I'm ok now Kovu. I'm sorry for that emotional outburst. I just really missed you today." She replied.

Kovu smiled warmly and licked his mate gently on her muzzle.

"I'm glad you're feeling ok now Kiara. I was worried at first."

Kiara rubbed her head under her mate's chin affectionately.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm always fine Kovu." She said.

The two lions exchanged loving gestures for a brief moment but were then interrupted by a voice coming from outside the cave. It was Vitani. She walked into the cave and caught her breath. It appeared that she had been running all the way from her den to here.

"I'm sorry you two for barging in like this but we have a bit of a problem." Vitani told the two lions, who upon seeing Vitani enter the cave, had risen to their feet.

"What's wrong Vitani?" Kovu asked urgently.

Vitani swallowed.

"Malkia's gone missing."

**Chapter 11**

Malkia stood in the tall grass of the Pride Lands. She recognized the scene in front of her. It was the same dream sequence she had been having for quite some time now. Two lionesses were locked in combat. One had the other pinned to the ground and readied her claws. The lioness trapped on the ground begged and pleaded for mercy but none was granted. The lioness on top drove her claws deep into the defenseless lioness's neck with a vicious intent. Malkia would watch as the lioness would finish off her pray and then advance towards her. She knew this dream so well yet every time the lioness would advance upon her, she would be frozen with fright. As the lioness approached with cold, hostile eyes staring straight at her, she would try and scream out but failed to do so. The lioness would speak in a voice that Malkia knew very well. She would say to her,

"What have you done?"

Typically, Malkia would awaken on her own at this point in the dream but today she was shaken to consciousness by Moja.

"Come on Cub, we have to get going now." Moja said to Malkia in a gentle but commanding tone.

Malkia opened her eyes. At first she didn't recall where she was and felt very disoriented but as she gradually regained her composure, she remembered what had happened. She had run away from the Pride Lands and joined up with Moja and the lion that her father had rescued, Tsavo. Thinking about what she had done, Malkia started to feel regretful about her choice but then the image of Kikay and her brother Moran playing together filled her thoughts and she quickly shunned her regret away. She rose to her feet and stretched. She looked out towards the opening of the cave she was standing in. It was becoming dusk outside and she looked at Moja.

"Where did the others go Moja." Malkia asked as she looked around the rather empty cave.

"They've gone out to relieve themselves." Moja said as she too stretched her body.

Malkia took this opportune time to ask Moja the one question that was on her mind.

"Moja" she said in a quiet whisper. "Why did you tell the others that I was your cub?"

Moja looked at the cub with a serious glance.

"Because Malkia, if the others knew that you were the cub of Kiara and Kovu, I can't say for sure what they would have done to you, or me for that matter. I told them that for your safety. Don't ever make any mention of your real parents around them Cub. I know that seems a little extreme but it's for your own good."

Malkia thought about this and then replied.

"Ok Moja. So where are we going?"

Moja stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"We're heading to the Lowlands Pride. The Pride I told you about a while back."

Malkia looked at Moja with a questionable gaze.

"How far is it from here?" she asked.

Moja thought for a moment before answering.

"It's a good ways off from here Cub. We're going to be moving at a fast pace for the next day at least so you're gonna have to keep up. Don't leave my side and you'll be ok though. The area around the Lowlands isn't a very friendly place but I'll keep you safe. Don't worry."

Malkia looked nervous at what Moja had just told her but she managed a smile and said.

"Thank you Moja. What are we going to do when we get there though?"

Moja sighed and shrugged.

"To be honest Cub, I don't know. I'm as clueless to that as you are right now but I'm sure we'll find out when we get there."

Malkia was about to ask another question but noticed the return of Rama, Nanaki and Tsavo.

"So you ladies are finally up now huh?" Nanaki said as the three approached them.

Moja nodded for the both of them.

"Ok. Let's get moving now. We've wasted enough time here." Tsavo said sternly.

After the two lioness's had answered the call of nature, the five of them set off at a fast pace towards their destination of the Lowlands.

"What do you mean Malkia's gone missing?" Kovu asked Vitani in an urgent voice. Vitani caught her breath before answering.

"I came by earlier today to pick up the three cubs but only found Moran and Kikay here. I asked them where Malkia had gone and they told me she had gotten upset and ran out of the cave. I then asked where Timon and Pumbaa had gone off too and they told me that they had gone out looking for her."

Vitani paused to catch her breath once more, then continued.

"I figured that they would find her and bring her back here so I took Moran and Kikay back to my den. I waited for a while and was about to come here to look for her myself when Timon and Pumbaa showed up at my den. They told me that they couldn't find her anywhere in the Pride Lands and so I had them stay at the den with the other two cubs and I went looking myself."

She paused as she could see the anguish forming on the faces of the two lions in front of her.

"I looked everywhere in the Pride Lands but I too wasn't able to find her. That's when I ran here to let you two know. I'm so sorry."

Both Kovu's and Kiara's expressions were that of worried parents. Kovu jumped to his feet.

"Vitani, I need you to question every Pridelander you can find and see if they know anything about Malkia's whereabouts. Kiara and I will look around the Pride Lands ourselves. We must find her!"

The three lions dashed out of Pride Rock and were gone in a flash. Several hours passed before the three regrouped at Pride Rock.

"We weren't able to find her." Kiara said in a trembling voice to Vitani.

"Did you find out anything Vitani?" Kovu asked hopefully.

Vitani shook her head.

"Not anything of great significance I'm afraid."

Kiara's feelings were starting to take hold of her and she began to cry in her Mate's loving embrace. Kovu comforted his mate as he spoke to Vitani.

"Well, what did you find out then?" he asked her.

"Well, I did notice two odd things." She said. "That lion you rescued a few weeks past is no longer in his cave. I didn't see him around anywhere. Also, I noticed that Moja, the lioness has also gone missing."

Kiara cringed at the mentioning of Tsavo and more tears escaped from her eyes.

"You don't suppose…" Kovu started to say.

Vitani glared at him.

"Don't even talk like that Kovu, especially with your mate right beside you in the state she's in."

Kovu looked shameful.

"But what am I supposed to think then? Our daughter is missing, as is a strange lion we don't really know that well."

Vitani sighed.

"I don't know Kovu but you're the one who brought that lion into the Pride Lands."

Kovu frowned at what Vitani had just said to him.

"Enough you two!" A voice said from outside the cave. It was Simba and Nala. The two lions walked inside and joined the other group.

"Arguing isn't going to help matters now." He continued.

Nala walked up to her emotional daughter and nuzzled her.

"We came as soon as we heard Kiara. Don't worry, we're going to find her."

Simba looked at Kovu.

"Did Tsavo ever mention to you or Kiara where he came from or where he was planning on going after he recovered?"

Kovu shook his head and looked at his mate. Kiara however, was in no condition to answer any questions. Her daughter was missing and the subject of Tsavo made her unable to speak. She merely wept in the company of her parents and loving mate. Nala turned to Simba.

"I believe I remember him telling me that he used to be a part of some Pride past the Outlands area."

Both Vitani and Kovu spoke together.

"The Lowlands Pride."

Simba and Nala both looked at the two confused.

"You two know of that Pride?" Simba asked.

Both lions nodded simultaneously.

"Back when we were with Zira, we would often encounter that Pride. They are a fierce bunch." Kovu said.

Simba looked concerned.

"Well if that be the case, we need to get a group together to go search there."

Vitani objected.

"Simba, you have to understand that this Pride isn't your typical Pride. They're basically a band of any creature that will join up with their heartless leader. They usually only have one mind frame and that's to take over new land and end the lives of as many creatures as they can. Both Kovu and I know the destructive power that Pride holds. Sending just anyone there would be sentencing them to a shorter life."

Simba looked at Vitani.

"Then what do you suggest we do? We can't just forget about them. Tsavo is right now, the only lead we have to find our missing cub."

Vitani nodded.

"I know Simba. The only one's who know the way to the Lowlands would be me and Kovu but Kovu, you need to stay with Kiara. She really needs you now. I'll go myself and look for your daughter."

Nala stepped forward.

"I'm going too!"

Vitani was about to object but Nala cut her short.

"Look, my daughter's cub's life may be in danger. I can't stand idly by and do nothing. I'm going and that's the end of it!"

Seeing the determination in Nala's eyes, Vitani agreed.

"Very well Nala, but I have to warn you. This Pride won't hesitate to attack anyone they don't trust so we're going to have to be on our guard at all times."

Nala nodded as Vitani continued to speak.

"We'll have to wait till first light before we can leave though. The Outlands are no place to be around at night, especially for a lone pair of lionesses."

Nala looked anxious to leave but she saw the sincerity in Vitani's words and nodded. She then turned to her mate.

"Simba, May be you should bring the cubs here so they can be with their parents."

Vitani concurred.

"Yes. You should bring them here. You'll find them at my den with Timon and Pumbaa."

Simba nodded and walked out of the cave.

"We should all stay here for the night and try to explain to the cubs what's happening." Vitani said to the others. She sighed dejectedly.

"I can't help feeling like this is somehow my fault."

Nala looked at Vitani puzzled.

"Why do you say that Vitani?" she asked.

Vitani shrugged.

"It seems that the reason Malkia ran off was due to another argument about being future queen. If Kikay and myself weren't in the picture, none of this would have happened."

Nala shook her head in disagreement.

"Don't say such things Vitani. Malkia is a smart cub and I'm sure that's not the reason she ran off, besides, you're risking your life to find her and I'm sure that's worth something."

Simba returned shortly after with the two cubs by his side and Timon and Pumbaa following suit. Together, the group spent the night in the safety of Pride Rock. The adults explained to the two cubs what was happening and what needed to be done. Kikay and Kiara wept quietly together while Moran stayed by his father's side. After a little while, the two tired cubs fell asleep by their respective parent's side. Vitani nuzzled her cub lovingly and licked her gently. She softly whispered into her cub's ear.

"I love you Kikay. Be good while I'm gone."

The thought of her being away from her cub with the possibility of not returning was enough to bring tears to Vitani's eyes but she did her best to suppress them as she laid her head down on her paws and dozed off to sleep.

Chapter 12

Malkia was exhausted. The small group had been running for the past day at a great pace with very few stops along the way. They had made it through the Outlands with ease and were now traversing down into a lush green land that looked a lot like the Pride Lands but with minor differences here and there. The grass was shorter than that of the Pride Lands and Malkia could see a broader range of creatures that walked about. She had stayed by Moja's side the whole way here and had watched as they had ran by many different and unusual scenes in the Outlands that Malkia had never seen before. She was weary yet curious about all the things she saw but there was no time to ask Moja about anything, as they were moving too quickly along for any type of conversation to be held.

Malkia was wondering how much further they would have to run before they reached the place known as the Lowlands. It was nearing nightfall as the small party reached the heart of the lands they were in.

"Well, it was a long run but we're finally home." Rama said as they slowed their pace.

Malkia took a look around. Before her, she could see many different caves surrounding a rather large looking opening in a rock formation. She didn't notice any other lions about however and this sparked her curiosity. She was about to speak but Moja beat her to the punch.

"So, this is the Lowlands huh? Seems rather lacking in life doesn't it?"

Nanaki laughed.

"Well it is getting on towards night so I'm sure many of the Pride members are in their dens."

As they neared the largest of the caves, Tsavo motioned for the two newcomers of the group to wait where they were. Rama, Nanaki and Tsavo then disappeared into the cave in front of them. Now that Malkia and Moja were alone and not busy running, Malkia spoke to her.

"Moja, What do you think of this place?"

Moja looked around and viewed her surroundings. She then looked at the young lioness.

"Hmm. Well, it looks ok to me but we haven't met any of the resident Pride members yet, aside from those three, so I can't say for sure."

Malkia nodded and also scanned the surrounding area.

"What do you suppose those three are doing in there Moja?" Malkia asked.

Moja Shrugged.

"I'd assume they're talking to the Pride Leader about what they did in their absence."

Malkia looked a little worried.

"You don't think we're in any danger right now, do you Moja? I mean, do you think they'll let us join their Pride?"

Moja looked hopeful.

"I sure hope they do Cub. If not we're going to have a long walk back to the Pride Lands ahead of us." Moja said. She then thought to herself. "If they don't kill us first that is."

Malkia still looked nervous. This place was new to her as were the creatures who lived here. In the back of her mind, she wished she was back at Pride Rock right now, where she knew everyone and everything around her.

After a little while had passed, Nanaki poked his head out from the large cave entrance and spoke to the two lionesses outside.

"Come inside. This is the Boss's cave. Better known as our Pride Leader to put it into terms you two would understand. Be respectful in his presence."

Moja walked into the cave followed closely by Malkia. They walked down the passageway for a few paces before they entered a large open section. Malkia looked around. There in front of her, she saw Rama and Tsavo on either side of a large male lion. Malkia's eyes fixated on the large lion's body. She could see large visible scars that ran the length of his back and neck. His face too had signs of past injuries strewn across it. Malkia noticed the large lion looking at her so she turned her glance away. He spoke in a deep firm voice that was both powerful in nature, yet also had a gentle feel to it.

"My friends tell me that you two lionesses have come here in the hopes of joining my Pride. Is this true?"

Malkia felt too nervous to speak and Moja noticed this so she spoke for both of them.

"Yes, that is true. My name is Moja and this is my cub Malkia. We wish to become a part of your Pride."

The large lion looked over the two lionesses standing before him. He gazed into Moja's eyes and then into Malkia's.

"What makes you think you'll be of any use to this Pride?" He asked.

"I myself, used to be a Scouting Party Leader in my old Pride and I would be willing to serve you in any way you see fit. My cub may be young but that gives you the opportunity to mold her into whatever you think would help your Pride. She's smart and obedient so there should be no problems."

The large lion thought about this for a moment and then asked.

"And where again are you two from?"

Moja was about to mention her old Pride she used to be in under Zira's rule but then she remembered how they had many times interacted with the Lowlands Pride so she held back.

"Me and my cub came from the Pride Lands, past the Outlands."

Upon hearing this, the large lion paused for a moment. Having heard the words "Pride Lands" being mentioned, his mind seemed to want to recall something, however he was unable to focus on what his mind was hinting at. He merely cast the thought aside and continued to question the two lionesses.

"If you were to join my Pride, would you be willing to perform any orders given to you without question or hesitation?"

Moja smiled.

"Of course. We'd live to serve you." She said in a respectful tone.

The large lion thought again and then spoke.

"Well I can't give you an actual answer tonight. It's late and it looks as though you two are exhausted from your trip." He looked at Malkia who was now leaning on the side of Moja, looking rather sleepy. "I can give you my answer tomorrow. For now, you are more than welcome to stay here for the night in one of the vacant dens here. We can continue this conversation after you two have a restful nights sleep."

Moja bowed to the large lion and nudged Malkia to do the same. The young cub managed a small bow.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We will take you up on that offer." Moja said with a smile.

"Very well" the male lion said. "Nanaki, can you show them to an empty den?"

The leopard nodded and then motioned for the two lionesses to follow his lead. He walked out of the cave, followed by the two lionesses.

After seeing them depart, the large male lion turned his attention to the two other creatures in the area.

"So tell me Tsavo and Rama, what did you find on your Scouting run?"

Tsavo spoke first.

"Well Boss, we scouted out the new land like you asked and it looks like the perfect place to take over. The lions there are a bunch of pushovers and I think we'll have no trouble taking their land."

A smile grew across the face of the large lion after hearing this.

"Excellent Tsavo. Did you meet anyone while you were there?"

Rama chimed in.

"He sure did Boss and had his way with her too." The cheetah burst into laughter. Tsavo jeered at Rama.

"Shut up you numskull!" he snarled at the cheetah.

The large lion turned on Tsavo.

"What? Tsavo, I told you to scout out the new area, not to cause trouble or unwanted attention!"

Tsavo cowered down as the large lion loomed above him.

"I'm sorry Boss, I just couldn't help myself. She was in heat and, well you know."

The large lion snarled.

"That's no excuse for your actions. I can't believe you did such a thing. I thought you had changed your ways Tsavo."

Tsavo hung his head in shame.

"Please forgive me Boss. I promise it won't happen again."

The large lion looked sternly at Tsavo.

"You better see to it that it doesn't Tsavo. I run a strict Pride here as you well know and I won't have my members causing us any problems." He then turned his focus towards Rama. "I suppose you didn't do anything to stop him from doing this did you Rama?"

The cheetah looked doubtful.

"Nanaki and I were too busy running back and forth to know what Tsavo was doing Boss."

Tsavo glared at Rama with a cold stare. The large lion continued to speak to Rama.

"I see, well see to it that more sentries are put on patrol around the Lowlands. I have a feeling that if Tsavo's reprehensible actions are discovered on top of the fact that two of their lionesses are missing, their Pride Leader will surely send a search party out this way. Speaking of Leaders, who are the Pride Leaders of that area?" he asked.

Tsavo spoke up again.

"Their King is Kovu, Son of Zira or so I heard while I was there."

The large lion looked lost in thought.

Tsavo noticed this and mentioned.

"She was the Pride Leader of the Outlanders, the band of lions we used to fight all the time Boss."

The large lion nodded his head at Tsavo.

"I remember that. It's just every time I hear that name, it brings shivers to my spine. I'm not sure why."

Tsavo laughed.

"Well, she was a pretty mean lioness you know. You yourself never had the pleasure of getting clawed by her, but let me tell you from personal experience, it's no fun Boss."

The large lion laughed.

"I'll take your word for it Tsavo. Now as you were saying, Their King is named Kovu and who is their Queen?"

Tsavo responded.

"Her name is Kiara. She is the daughter of Simba and Nala, the previous pair of Pride Leaders of the Pride Lands."

The large lion again, looked deep in thought. Those names seemed so familiar to him but he just didn't remember why.

"Are you ok Boss?" Rama asked, noticing the odd look on his boss's face.

"It's strange" The large lion said in a reflective voice. "I swear I know those names from somewhere but where?"

Tsavo placed a friendly paw on the large lion's shoulder.

"It's ok Boss. I'm sure if I had survived a vicious crocodile attack as a young cub, I would have a bad memory too."

The large lion scowled at Tsavo and shook his paw off him.

"I don't want your pity Tsavo and don't make mention of those events to me again. Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep now so get out of my cave."

Tsavo nodded.

"Sorry Boss, slight slip of the tongue there."

Tsavo and Rama then made their way out of the cave talking amongst themselves.

"Why'd you have to go and tell Matayo about what I did at the Pride Lands you dimwit Rama!" Tsavo said to Rama as they left.

Rama laughed at his friend.

"Ahh I didn't mean to say it, It was a slip of the tongue." He said in a mocking tone.

Tsavo slapped his paw at Rama, who nimbly dodged and continued to laugh.

Matayo watched the two creatures leave his sight as he laid upon the ground of his cave. He thought about the events that had led him to the Lowlands. He remembered that he had traveled well beyond the Outlands, after narrowly escaping the jaws of several hungry crocodiles with his life. He was young back then and his body endured the pain and agony. He remembered wandering the Outlands for days on end, disoriented and unable to remember anything before the point when he escaped the jaws of death. He had lost a lot of blood and was very shaken after going through such a traumatic event at such a tender age. He recalled wandering into the Lowlands area and meeting up with the Pride Leader at that time. Seeing the condition he was in, the Pride Leader took him into his care and helped him recover fully from his injuries. He had then been trained by the Pride's members to become the future Pride Leader. He had trained hard and had become a fierce fighter. This became apparent to the others on the day he took over the Pride, not by the free will of the Pride Members but by eliminating the current Pride Leader, the very lion that had taken him in as a young lion and raised him. He replayed the day he had snuck into the Pride Leader's den, under the cover of darkness and ripped the life out of the slumbering lion. He still didn't know to this very day why he had done it. There was a part of him, deep within his psyche that craved for violence. He typically ignored this part of himself but on that day, it had grown too strong and he had acted without thinking. He regretted his actions at times but overall he was happy being the sole Pride Leader of the Lowlands Pride but the mentioning of those words today hung in his mind as he laid his head down to rest. Why did those names, the Pride Lands, Simba and Nala seem so familiar to him? His mind continued to think about this thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

Nanaki led the two lionesses to a near by cave, not far from the one they had just been inside. He motioned towards the cave.

"This den is empty. You two can stay here for the time being. I'll come get you two in the morning and you can speak to Matayo, our boss you just met, more in the morning."

Moja thanked him and he left. The two lionesses made themselves at home in the quaint den.

Moja was tired from all the running they had done to get to where they were now and she was ready to call it a night. She sprawled herself out upon the soft ground of their temporary home. She was about to doze off when she heard the faint whimpers coming from Malkia. She opened her eyes and looked over at the young cub who was softly crying. She got up and walked up to where Malkia was sitting and put a loving paw around her.

"What's wrong Cub?" she asked quietly.

Malkia looked up at Moja with tear filled eyes.

"I miss my Mom and Dad Moja." She said in a trembling tone. "I miss them so much."

Moja nuzzled her gently.

"I'm sure you do Cub but remember that it was your choice to come this far. I only took you along with me because I thought that's what you really wanted."

Malkia sniffled softly.

"I know Moja and I really did want to leave the Pride Lands then but now I'm starting to think that I made the wrong choice."

Moja sighed quietly.

"I thought you might think this way Malkia. Do you remember what I told you several weeks ago? About how everyone is able to make their own choices.?"

Malkia nodded.

"That's the reason why I came with you Moja. Because I thought I was able to make my own choice in life."

Moja nodded.

"Yes you are free to do that Malkia but you're forgetting what else I told you that day too. The other part of that sentence was, not every choice you make will be the right one and some choices you make can't be taken back."

Malkia lowered her head to her paws.

"So is this one of those choices then? One I can't take back Moja?" she asked in a regretful voice.

Moja thought about this for quite a while before speaking.

"We're in this situation kind of deep now Cub but we'll see what happens. Perhaps Matayo, the Pride Leader here will not accept us and tell us to return back to the Pride Lands."

Malkia looked hopeful.

"Do you think that might happen Moja? What about you though. You wanted to leave the Pride Lands too didn't you? Do you want to stay here with this Pride?"

Moja shrugged.

"I don't know Cub. We've just gotten here so I have no idea what the daily life is like here. My main concern right now is what YOU want though. I feel like I got you into this and if this isn't what you want, I'll do whatever I can to get you back to your parents."

Malkia smiled warmly at Moja

"Thank you Moja. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Moja smiled at the young cub.

"You're not half bad yourself either Cub. Now let's get some rest. I'm sure you're just as tired as I am."

The two lionesses laid in each others company and fell soundly asleep.


	2. Part 2: Chapters 13 18

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was just before dawn at Pride Rock when Nala and Vitani woke up. After the two of them said a teary-eyed goodbye to everyone in the cave, the two lionesses set out on their trip. They ran at a brisk pace through the Pride Lands and reached the Outlands in no time. Nala had never been too far into the Outlands so she wasn't sure what to expect. She kept her wits about her and followed Vitani's lead. Vitani on the other hand, knew the Outlands like the back of her paw. She knew every shortcut and path within the Outlands and she took every advantage of her knowledge. They ran for hours on end through the lands that Vitani used to call home when she was part of Zira's Pride. Being in the old terrain brought back various memories in Vitani's head. She recalled the many times Kovu and her would play fight together and the many arguments Nuka, her blood brother, and her would get into over the littlest things. Regardless of this, she missed Nuka dearly and thought about him every day. Even though life was better for her now at the Pride Lands than it ever was in the Outlands, Vitani still thought fondly of these memories.

The two lionesses reached the spot, where the previous day, Malkia, Moja and company had rested. It was nearing mid afternoon by this time and both lionesses looked as if they could use a rest. Vitani knew this spot well and it was a safe place for them to rest.

"I don't know about you Nala but I need a quick rest." Vitani said as she stopped in front of the caves in front of her.

Nala nodded as she too slowed her pace.

"That sounds like a good idea to me Vitani." She said between pants.

Vitani looked around and found a good cave for the two lionesses to rest in. She motioned towards it.

"We can take a rest here. There's a small waterhole not far from here where we can grab a drink."

Nala followed Vitani to the small waterhole that was near the cave they had chosen to rest at. The two lionesses lapped up the cool refreshing liquid. It was extremely refreshing and replenished their strength in no time. As she was drinking, Nala noticed a familiar scent coming from a patch of grass near the waterhole. She walked over to it and pressed her nose towards the scent. Noticing what Nala was up to, Vitani made her way over to her.

"What is it Nala?" she asked as she too sniffed the ground.

"I know this scent Vitani." Nala said as she lifted her head from the ground. "It's from Malkia. Malkia must have been here lately!"

Vitani looked surprised.

"Really? How long ago do you think it has been since she was here?" She asked urgently.

Nala took another smell at the grass below her and thought for a moment.

"The scent isn't extremely strong but it's still very clear to me so I'd say no more than a day ago."

Vitani looked hopeful.

"Well then why don't we just try and make it to the Lowlands before dawn. It will be a very long trek but if you're up for it Nala…"

She didn't have to even finish her sentence before Nala spoke up.

"Let's go. The quicker we catch up to her, the quicker we can bring her home."

The two lionesses took one last drink from the crystal clear water to rejuvenate as much of their lost energy as they could before they jetted off in the direction of the Lowlands.

Moja and Malkia were awakened the next morning by Nanaki and were led back to Matayo's cave. Standing before them now was Matayo, Rama and Tsavo.

"Good morning Matayo." Moja said as she preformed a graceful bow.

Matayo smiled at her polite gesture.

"Good morning you two. How did you sleep? I hope the den we let you use was comfortable enough/"

Moja stretched

"Good enough for us. We thank you for your hospitality again Matayo."

Malkia was silent. She just hung by Moja's side as her friend did all the talking. Matayo looked at the young cub with curious eyes.

"Your cub isn't much for talking I take it Moja?" He asked in a light hearted tone.

Moja looked down at Malkia and then returned her glance back to Matayo.

"She's just a little shy Matayo." She said, although she knew the real reason for Malkia's lack of communication. She knew the cub wanted to return back to the Pride Lands where her family was most likely missing her dearly. Moja knew this and was hard at work forming a plan to achiev the young cubs wish.

Matayo smiled at Malkia.

"There's no reason to be shy around here Malkia. This is going to be your new home now so don't be afraid around everyone here."

Moja's eyes lit up.

"So this means we can stay Matayo?"

Matayo nodded at Moja.

"I've thought it over with my friends here and we feel that you two will make a nice addition to the Pride."

Moja smiled at Matayo happily.

"Thank you Matayo. You've made the right choice. We'll do our best to serve you in any way you want, right Malkia?" She said as she gently pawed the quiet cub.

Malkia merely nodded. Deep in her heart, she was crushed by Matayo's words. She was hoping that Moja would have been correct last night and that Matayo would have told them to go home but now, she felt like she was going to be stuck at a strange place that she no longer wanted to be at. She wanted to be back with her parents who loved her dearly and her brother who she loved despite the fact that he seemed to favor Kikay over her. She even missed Kikay a bit and didn't feel so bitter towards her as she had a few days ago.

"Well don't thank me yet you two." Matayo said now in a more serious tone. "I need to make a few things clear around here."

Both Malkia and Moja listened closely as Matayo continued.

"Around here, the number one rule is that I call the shots here. If what I say isn't obeyed, serious actions will be taken. Tsavo here is next in line. Follow his commands without question if I'm not present. Now that you are a part of this Pride, that means your sole loyalty and devotion should be for this Pride and this Pride only. You are to negate any connection to past Prides you may have been a part of previously. I run a very strict Pride and I expect all my members to serve me to the best that they can."

These words made Malkia very nervous and she leaned in closer to Moja's side. Moja put a comforting paw on her as she spoke to Matayo.

"My cub and I understand this Matayo but I have to ask two things first."

Matayo looked into her eyes.

"Go ahead and ask me now."

She looked back into his stare as she spoke.

"I ask that you take it easy on my cub here. She is still a little shaken from leaving our previous homelands and this is all quite new and a little overwhelming for her."

Matayo looked at her with a cold stare.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly Moja but let me reiterate again for you. I could care less about your old Pride and if you really want to be a part of my Pride, you're going to have to get used to the way things are run around here. Those rules apply for you and your cub. Age has no meaning in this Pride and no special treatment will be granted even for newcomers."

Moja frowned.

"I see, please forgive me for that remark Matayo, I understand your rules clearly now."

Matayo nodded and spoke again.

"What was the second thing you wished to ask me then?"

Moja replied.

"I was just going to ask what you had planned for Malkia and I in terms of having a place in your Pride."

Matayo glanced at his fellow surrounding Pride members before responding to Moja's question.

"Well, for you Moja, you say that you used to be a leader in a Scouting Party right?"

Moja nodded and Matayo resumed speaking.

"Well, seeing as we've finished our Scouting session for now, I'm going to place you on Sentry Duty for now. Your skills from your past Scouting Party experience should be useful to you as a Sentry. You will be under the command of Rama here. He is the Sentry Leader for my Pride. He will show you the boundaries of the Lowlands and show you what you are to do on your rounds."

Moja smiled at Matayo.

"That sounds fair Matayo and yes, I was a great Scouting Party Leader and I learned many things from it so I'm sure Sentry Duty will suit me well."

Matayo nodded and then turned his gaze to Malkia.

"Hmm, as for your cub. I'm not quite sure what use she'll have for now so I'm going to put her under the command of Nanaki here. Maybe he can train her to be a sufficient hunter or maybe something greater."

Moja thought about this for a bit before replying.

"Whatever you think is best Matayo."

Matayo glanced at his commands once more before speaking again to Moja.

"Well, I think you two should head back to your den and prepare yourselves for the day's events. Your training will start this very day."

Moja looked taken aback at Matayo's suddenness to start their training but remember his previous words about how all orders where to be obeyed without hesitation or questioning, she quickly nodded.

"Thank you again Matayo for letting us join your Pride and giving us a new life." With that, Malkia and Moja left the cave and returned to their newly appointed den. Once inside the privacy of their new home, Malkia burst into tears. She curled herself up into one of the corners of the cave and wept profusely.

"I don't want to have a new life here Moja. I want to go home." The young cub said as tears dribbled down her face.

Moja sighed and walked up to the crying cub.

"I know Cub but I had to say that in order for us to be accepted into this Pride. I know how badly you want to return home and I don't know how I'll do it, but I promise you I'll get you back to your parents somehow but it's going to take a little while so I need you to be strong and do your best here for the time being."

Malkia nodded and buried her face into Moja's soft fur as she continued to shed her tears. Moja felt awful for the young cub. She regretted ever taking the young cub along with her but it was such a split second choice she had made. She never wanted to cause this much grief for the young cub and she needed to right this situation as soon as she could. For now however, she had to focus on what was going to happen today.

After the two lionesses had left his cave, Matayo turned to Nanaki and Rama.

"Rama, I'm counting on you to train Moja, the new lioness as a Sentry today. Teach her the ropes and make sure she learns quickly. Nanaki, that cub of Moja's doesn't seem to be of much use now so I need you to instill some training into her. Teach her some hunting practices and show her the stalking. She may be young but do your best and don't go easy on her."

The two nodded to their boss and left the cave. Matayo then turned to Tsavo.

"As for you Tsavo, I want you to stay out of sight for now but keep a close watch over Moja. I am very weary of new members to our Pride and so I'm depending on you to monitor her for the time being and don't get any of your ideas now. If I hear you laid a single paw on her, I'll end your life myself. She just may turn out to be future queen material."

Tsavo nodded to Matayo.

"You have my word Boss." He said as he slipped out of the cave and out of sight.

After everyone had left his presence, Matayo's mind reverted back to the subject he had been plotting before the arrival of the new additions to his Pride showed up. The scouting and taking over of new land. That was the reason for him sending Tsavo and his gang on their excavation. He thought about what Tsavo had said about the so called Pridelanders and how they were softhearted and a bunch of pushovers. He knew his Pride would need a new area to live soon. As of late, the water supplies around the Lowlands had been diminishing and food was starting to become harder to come by due to that fact. He really didn't want to leave the Lowlands as he rather enjoyed it here but if it was the best thing for his Pride, he would do what he had to. He would wait a little while for the new recruits to settle in before making any serious plans however so for now he would wait.

It wasn't long until Rama and Nanaki showed up at Moja's and Malkia's den. It was time to start their training so each lioness went with their respective commander and went their separate ways for the time being.

Moja followed Rama as he led her around the heart of the Lowlands. This was the first time Moja had had a good look at the nearby surroundings during the daytime. She noticed other Pride members, lions, a few lionesses, cheetah and leopards as well as the occasional hyena. Moja even recognized a small group of 3 hyenas as ones who had passed through the Outlands after Scar's reign had come to an end. She tried to recall their names in her head but was unable to. After showing Moja the inner workings of the Lowlands, Rama led Moja further out to where the outskirts of the Lowlands met with those of the Outlands. It was quite a long trip and Moja sighed to herself at the thought of having to walk this course once per day. She followed the cheetah as he explained to her the basic duties required of her. She basically knew them already from her previous Pride but she listened anyways.

"Well, now that you understand all the things you need to do Moja." Rama said as they stopped at a fork in the grass. "Let's see how well you can do. Since we're both here, we might as well split up the Sentry search for today. I'll take the nearby path and you can take the other. We'll meet back here after we've made sure that our chosen paths are clear and safe ok?"

Moja nodded to the cheetah.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

The two split and Moja walked down the trail assigned to her. She wasn't exactly focused on the job she was supposed to be doing as her mind was still racing to form a plan to help her young cub friend find her way back to her parents safely. She walked further along the path until she reached a very thick crop of vegetation. She stopped. A scent had caught her attention and she scanned the surrounding area. She didn't see anyone nearby but she knew there was two lionesses somewhere around. Her mind reverted back to the days she spent as a Scouting Party Leader and she began to search the nearby underbrush. She found a cleverly hidden opening to a small enclosed area. She was taken aback by what she saw in front of her. It was Nala and Vitani. The two lionesses were dozing soundly after their long run from the Outlands that very night. She panicked. If these two were discovered by Rama, they might be in serious trouble. Quickly, Moja's mind formed a plan but she'd have to act fast and true if she was going to save the two sleeping lionesses as well as perhaps having a chance to save Malkia as well.

**Chapter 14**

Moja quickly made her way back to where Rama and her had split paths moments ago. She waited there for a little while, all the while thinking of how she was going to get a chance to talk to Nala and Vitani without Rama near by. She was hard at work thinking of this as Rama walked up to her.

"So, how'd it go, did you find anything worth mentioning?" he asked her.

Upon seeing his return, Moja jumped to her feet.

"Oh Rama" she said in an urgent tone. "I think I saw some strange creatures walking about the Lowlands!"

Rama looked at her seriously

"Are you sure of this Moja? What did they look like?"

Moja put on a nervous look.

"I didn't get a good look at them but I think they might be trouble."

Rama thought quickly.

"Ok, let's run back and report this to Matayo."

Moja quickly objected.

"No. We both shouldn't go. You're faster than I am so you can reach Matayo's cave before I could. Besides, one of us should stay here and watch over them to make sure they don't cause any trouble."

Rama thought this over for a few moments and then nodded to Moja.

"That's a good idea Moja. I'll go report this to Matayo. You keep those strange creatures in your sights but keep your distance from them. There's no telling what they're here for so don't go doing anything irrational now. It's a long run back to the main Pride but I'll go as fast as I can so just hang tight."

Moja nodded to the cheetah and watched him sprint off into the distance. She quickly then made her way back to where she had found Nala and Vitani. She was going to have to speak with them quickly as she wasn't exactly sure how fast Rama could be and how much time she would have alone with her two former Pride members. She entered the small enclosed area the two lionesses were slumbering in and quickly woke the two lionesses.

"Wake up Vitani!" Moja said in a low but urgent tone as she roughly shook the sleepy lioness into consciousness. "Wake up!"

Vitani opened her eyes and focused them upon the creature who had jerked her from sleep. It took her mind a few moments to recognize the lioness standing above her.

"Moja? Is that you?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Yes, it's me Vitani. I need you to listen to me and listen good." Moja said.

Vitani sat up quickly and woke Nala from her sleep.

"Wake up Nala." Vitani said as she poked her sleeping friend.

Nala looked up at Vitani with slightly opened eyes.

"What is it Vitani?" Nala asked in a quiet tone.

Vitani motioned towards Moja. Nala looked in the direction her friend was indicating and spotted Moja.

"Moja? What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up.

Moja looked around nervously.

"There's no time for explanations now. I have to talk to you about Malkia."

Upon hearing her mention Malkia's name both lionesses spoke up loudly.

"You know where Malkia is? Where is she?"

Moja quickly motioned for the two to lower their voices.

"Shhh. Keep your voices down! You're not in a safe place here."

Hearing the sincerity in Moja's voice, the two quickly hushed their voices.

Nala spoke first.

"Tell us where Malkia is Moja and how she got here."

Moja swallowed. She wasn't exactly sure how the two lionesses would react to the fact that she was partially responsible for bringing the young cub so far from her home but she was ready to face whatever she was going to get for her actions.

"Look you two, I'll make it brief. I was going to leave the Pride Lands with Tsavo and his group when I bumped into Malkia."

Nala looked puzzled

"What do you mean Tsavo and his group? There were others with Tsavo?" she asked curiously.

Moja looked concerned.

"There's no time to go into detail about that. As I was saying, I ran into Malkia and she was very upset about something. I told her that I was leaving the Pride Lands and, well, she asked me to take her along with me."

Both Nala and Vitani looked at Moja with shocked expressions on their faces.

"So it was you who took her away from the Pride Lands?" Vitani said in an irritated tone.

Moja slightly nodded.

"Well, kind of but it was a split second choice and I know it was a bad call. I'm really sorry for doing it but now we've got more important matters to attend to."

Both lionesses looked at Moja apprehensively.

"I want to get Malkia back to you two safely but I'm going to need you two to trust me on this." Moja continued to say.

"Why should we trust you after what you've done Moja?" Nala interrupted her. "How do we know you're not trying to trick us? You did say you wanted to leave the Pride Lands didn't you? Why is that?"

Moja paced back and forth.

"I don't know. I wasn't happy there I guess." She said in an unsure tone.

Vitani looked confused.

"Why weren't you happy there Moja? Life is good at the Pride Lands. A lot better than it was for us when we were with Zira in the Outlands."

Moja nodded.

"I know that Vitani but somehow, I feel that there's something more that I need and I had to find it for myself."

Nala still didn't look convinced.

"That still doesn't mean we should trust you on this matter Moja."

Moja sighed.

"Look, I know I messed up bad and I know this situation looks questionable but you have to believe me when I say I want to help Malkia. I care for that cub and I want to get her back to the Pride Lands as soon as possible."

Both lionesses thought about this for a bit while Moja continued to speak.

"I promised Malkia after we got here, that I'd do everything I could to get her back to the Pride Lands and I plan on keeping that promise even if it costs me my own life. If you two don't want to believe me, fine, but you have to realize that you're the only one's who can help me get her home safely. Without your help, there's no telling what fate awaits her here." Moja's voice began to quiver as she finished speaking.

Nala and Vitani could see that Moja was truly worried about their cub's wellbeing so they both agreed to help.

"So what do you want us to do then Moja." Vitani asked.

"First of all, I need you two to get out of here and head back to the Outlands area. The Pride Leader here has a Sentry Party that roams the areas looking for anything out of the ordinary and if you two are spotted here, I don't think there will be any chance to save Malkia. You should be safe if you head into the Outlands area but don't wander too far off."

Nala looked befuddled.

"What are we supposed to do there?"

Moja continued to reveal her plan.

"You'll need to wait for me to bring Malkia to you. I'll have to do it under the cover of darkness as there's no way I could do it during the daytime. The sooner we get this done, the better. Malkia and I are still new to this Pride so we just might have a chance of pulling this off."

Vitani looked worried.

"But won't they notice that Malkia is missing the next day Moja? What will they think and what will happen to you?"

Moja swallowed hard.

"I'm sure they will notice, but by then, you three should be well on your way back to the Pride Lands. I don't know what they'll do for sure but whatever happens to me, I'm willing to accept my fate just as long as Malkia gets home."

Nala looked deeply into Moja's eyes and spoke.

"I still don't condone your actions Moja but seeing as you really want to help Malkia, I thank you and I think both Vitani and I feel that we can trust you. Just don't betray our trust for Malkia's sake."

Moja nodded.

"Ok, let's plan on meeting up in the Outlands tonight, I'll bring Malkia to you two then but you three will have to really make tracks in order to get a good jump on Matayo's Pride if they choose to come after you three."

Nala's heart froze.

"Matayo?" She asked in a reflective tone.

Moja nodded.

"He's the Pride Leader of the Lowlands Pride here but that's another story. We don't have time to get into it now. You two need to get going now."

"but…" Nala quickly tried to speak up but Vitani cut her off.

"Come on Nala, we should get going before we get caught here."

Nala hesitated. She wanted to ask Moja more questions about Matayo, the name she knew so well, but Vitani continued to pressure her so the two lionesses left for the outskirts of the Outlands. As she and Vitani ran for the safety of the Outlands, Nala's mind was glued to the fact that Moja had said the name Matayo. Was it just a random coincidence or was Matayo the same lion she and Simba had lost over several years ago?

After the two lionesses were out of sight, Moja returned to the fork in the grass where Rama and her had been at earlier. She waited and not long after she had arrived, Rama and Matayo showed up.

"Where are the strange creatures at Moja?" Matayo asked.

Moja looked around before she spoke.

"I was watching them for a while but I think they spotted me and ran off. I think they were just a pair of wild dogs. I must have mistaken them for something else." She said in an apologetic tone.

Rama scowled.

"I told you to keep your distance didn't I Moja? We can't be too careful when it comes to strange creatures in our midst."

Moja hung her head.

"I'm sorry, I must have been a little nervous, this being my first day on Sentry Duty and all. It won't happen again I promise."

Matayo looked extremely irritated as he walked up to Moja.

"I don't appreciate being dragged all this way out here just over a mistake Moja. If you truly were a Scouting Party Leader in the past, how could you mistake a pair of wild dogs for a dangerous threat?"

Moja looked nervous as she saw the large lion approaching her.

"I, I'm not sure Matayo. Like I said, I was nervous and made a mistake but better to be safe than sorry right?" she asked hopefully.

Matayo didn't look amused as he circled around her.

"Remember me telling you that I expect all my Pride members to follow orders to the best of their ability? Well today you've failed that expectation Moja and that leads me to the other thing I told you. That if my orders aren't followed correctly, strict actions would be taken." As he said this, he quickly swiped his paw across Moja's hindquarters.

Moja cried out in sheer agony as she felt Matayo's claws rip through her fur and deep within her pelt. Matayo watched with cold eyes as Moja sat and nursed her newly received wound.

"Consider that a warning this time around Moja." Matayo said in a stern voice. "I don't tolerate failure in this Pride and if you want to remain a part of it, I suggest you learn this lesson well. Now let's head back to the caves. We've wasted enough time out here."

Moja nodded to Matayo with tears still streaming down her cheek from the pain he had caused her. Rama and Matayo headed off towards the Lowlands Pride area with Moja limping slowly behind them.

It was Malkia's first day of training and as she sat along side Nanaki the leopard, she had no idea what to expect. The leopard could sense the young cub's anxiety and so he spoke in a gentle tone despite what his boss had told him.

"I know everything here is new to you young Malkia so I ask you, what do you want to do today?"

Malkia looked up at the leopard with longing eyes. Nanaki looked deep into them.

"What's troubling you young one?" he asked. "I sense that you want to be somewhere else right now is that right?"

Malkia remembered Moja telling her not to ever reveal what family she had come from so she merely nodded to the leopard. Nanaki laid a gentle paw on her. As frightening as everyone else was around these new parts, Malkia sensed a gentleness about Nanaki that she recognized. It was the way her parents made her feel when she was around them, safe and secure.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her kindly.

Malkia thought for a moment.

"Have you ever felt like you didn't belong somewhere but once you leave that place, you realize that you were meant to be there after all?"

Nanaki was surprised by the young cub's thought provoking question. He thought about it and then replied.

"I don't really know about that Malkia. The only place I've ever known has been the Lowlands here. I consider this place home and I can't imagine leaving here."

Malkia's face melted into a sad state. Nanaki noticed the change in the cub's mood.

"I take it you miss your old home Malkia?" he asked her.

Malkia hesitated.

"Matayo said not to mention anything about our past." She said as she looked towards the ground.

Nanaki looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't worry about that Malkia. You're free to speak your mind around me. Matayo might seem intimidating at first but he has a caring nature under that rough demeanor of his."

Malkia smiled at Nanaki.

"You know him well don't you?"

Nanaki nodded.

"I met him at a young age, when he was a cub such as yourself. He lived a very rough cub-hood from what I could tell. It makes sense why he turned out the way he did but he must have had something positive in his younger years because he still has a soft spot in his heart but enough about him. Tell me about yourself Malkia."

Malkia looked confused.

"Weren't you supposed to be training me or something Nanaki?" she said in a puzzled voice.

Nanaki looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Would you rather me do that instead Malkia?"

Malkia quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I just was wondering."

Nanaki laughed as he laid next to the young cub.

"So tell me about your life in the Pride Lands with Moja." He said to her.

Malkia took a comfortable spot next to the leopard before answering.

"Well life was good there Nanaki. There was lots to eat and drink and other cubs to play with there."

Nanaki looked confused.

"Then why did you and your mom leave if life was so peaceful there?"

"Well my mom didn't leave it was just me and Moja but…" she suddenly covered her mouth with her paw as she realized the mistake she had just made.

Nanaki stared at her. Malkia suddenly became nervous and wished she had never spoken in the first place. Nanaki was quiet for a bit but then spoke.

"Hmm. So Moja isn't really your mom then Malkia?"

Despite the mistake she had made, Malkia felt as if though she could trust Nanaki so she looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded. Nanaki looked at her with a worried glance.

"If Moja isn't your mom then who is Malkia and don't you think they're worried sick over your disappearance?"

Malkia's eyes slowly filled with tears as she spoke.

"My real parents are Kiara and Kovu and I miss them so much." She said as she started to cry.

Nanaki was stunned by what the cub had just told him. Standing before him was the cub of the present Queen and King of the Pride Lands. This was huge news. He was just about to speak to her again when Matayo ran up to where the two were laying.

"Nanaki," he said in a rushed tone. "There's been some sort of sighting near the outskirts of the Lowlands. Apparently Moja spotted some unwelcome guests or so Rama has told me. I'm going to go check it out so I need you to watch over the Pride for the time being." Matayo then turned and looked at Malkia. "Well I see you didn't go easy on her for today's training Nanaki but I didn't want you to bring her to tears over it."

Nanaki nodded to his boss as he watched him disappear into the grass ahead of them.

"Come Malkia, I'll bring you back to your den for now. You can wait there for Moja's return."

Malkia followed Nanaki back to the den and after he left, she laid alone in the cave, deep in thought. She had messed up today by mentioning that Moja wasn't her real mom. She wondered if Nanaki was going to tell the others and what might happen to Moja and her if he did so.

As Nanaki left the young cub in the cave, he pondered a similar question. He had learned that Moja and Malkia were not truly family but even more importantly, he had learned that Malkia was a member of the royal family of the Pride Lands. He knew that this was a vital piece of information and if he told Matayo of it, he would surely be rewarded in some way or another but if he did that, he wondered what would become of Moja and Malkia. He was torn between this choice. He respected his Pride and was loyal to Matayo but he also hated seeing violence and tragedy befall upon female and young creatures. He didn't know what he was going to do.

It was some time later when Moja arrived back at her den. Malkia watched Moja enter the cave and noticed that she was limping. Her eyes then fixated on the large gaping wound that elongated across her hindquarters. She gasped.

"Moja, what happed to you?"

Moja sighed and flopped herself down upon the floor of the cave. She was tired from her day's walk and in a great deal of pain due to her punishment from Matayo.

"Don't worry about that Malkia. I have something to tell you." Moja said as she beckoned for the young cub to come closer to her. Malkia made her way close to her and Moja lowered her voice to a quiet whisper.

"Today, while I was on Sentry Duty, I ran into Nala and Vitani."

Malkia's eyes lit up.

"They're here?" she asked in an excited tone.

Moja shushed her quickly as the young cub's voice was rather apparent.

"Yes, they're here to bring you home. I told them that I would bring you to them tonight."

Malkia looked overjoyed as she heard this news.

"It's going to be risky though Cub." Moja said. "We're going to have to be very careful not to get caught."

Malkia nodded and couldn't help but grin at the prospects of returning back to the Pride Lands.

"This is great." She exclaimed as quietly as she could. "It will be good to be home again at the Pride Lands. I miss everything and everyone there. I can't wait to go back, can you Moja?"

Moja lowered her head and stared at the ground.

"I, I won't be going back with you Malkia." She said in a sad tone.

Malkia's happiness was suddenly put aside as she looked at Moja.

"What do you mean you're not coming back with us? Don't tell me you actually want to stay here Moja?" she asked despairingly.

Moja looked at her with remorseful eyes.

"I would go with you Malkia if I could but if we both leave here, it might jeopardize the Pride Lands. Matayo might track us down and seek retribution for the lies we told him. It's best that I stay behind here. If they think they've just lost a cub, it might not be such a big deal to them."

Malkia looked at Moja with a worried stare.

"But won't you be in danger here Moja?"

Moja's heart became heavy and her face showed signs of uncertainty.

"That may be true Cub but I promised you that I'd get you home, where you want to be at any costs and I plan on doing just that. Don't worry about me Malkia. I can handle things here." She said to the young cub but even she herself questioned the very words she had just spoken.

"You should get some rest now Malkia. You're going to have a long night ahead of you and you'll need all the strength you can get."

Malkia nodded to Moja and laid beside her. In a little while, Malkia was sleeping peacefully with the thoughts of returning home running through her dreams. Moja lay next to the snoozing cub lost in her own thoughts. They would wait until it was dark outside before moving out. Until then, they would rest.

**Chapter 15**

Night quickly fell upon the Lowlands as Moja and Malkia sat inside their cave discussing the plan of action for the night. It was going to be a very risky undertaking and Moja knew this. She went over every little detail with Malkia as thoroughly as possible.

"Ok Cub, listen up. The first thing I'm going to do is take a quick look around the area here to make sure that no one's up and about."

Malkia nodded as Moja recommenced.

"You are going to wait here until I return and if everything seems ok here, we'll head out. Once we leave here, there's no turning back. We're going to make a mad dash for the Outlands and the area I told Nala and Vitani I would bring you to. If we get spotted by anyone, don't act unless I tell you to. If it's not one of the main Pride members, I may be able to talk our way out of the situation or fight our way out if need be. If it is one of the main Pride members such as Rama or Matayo himself, we're going to have to make up some sort of story to hide our tracks. Just let me do all the talking Cub. If they do happen to catch onto us, I'm afraid there won't be another chance to get you home."

Malkia looked worried by those words but she trusted Moja fully.

"What are you going to do after Vitani, Nala and I leave Moja?" the young cub asked.

Moja thought briefly then said.

"I'll try and make my way back here without being seen. Hopefully by the time morning comes around, I'll have thought of a good story to tell Matayo and the others when they find out that you're missing."

The young cub looked at Moja with longing eyes.

"Are you sure you can't come back with us Moja? I really want you to come back to the Pride Lands with us."

Moja shook her head sadly at Malkia.

"I'm sorry Malkia but the only way to get you home safely now is for me to stay behind. I would love to return back home with you and the others but I'll have to make due here."

Malkia's eyes started to form tears but Moja quickly spoke to her.

"Don't cry Cub, I'll be ok and we'll see each other again. I'm sure of it."

Malkia wiped her tears away from her eyes as she nodded to Moja.

"I sure hope so Moja. You're my best friend and if I don't get a chance to see you again, I want you to know that I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I should have never asked you to bring me here."

Moja looked at the young cub with serious eyes.

"Don't say that Malkia, if anything, I owe you an apology. I should be the one telling you that I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I took you along with me. If I had a chance to take it all back, I would have told you to go back to Pride Rock but I didn't and in doing so, I've brought you into this whole messy situation. I never wanted to make you feel bad for coming here and I hope by helping you get back to your home, you'll be able to forgive me for all the misery I've caused you."

Malkia ran up to Moja and wrapped her paws tightly around the lioness's neck.

"I'll miss you so much Moja."

Moja smiled at the young cub's affectionate embrace.

"I'll miss you too Cub." She said as she lovingly stroked Malkia gently with her paw. After the young cub released her grip on Moja's neck, Moja looked at her and asked.

"Are you ready to go home Malkia?"

Malkia nodded and the plan was set in motion.

Moja motioned for the young cub to wait where she was. Malkia nodded and Moja slipped silently out of the cave. She walked stealthily through the grass and made her way around the various caves of the Lowlands. It was late and the night sky hovered above the serene landscape. Each cave she passed, Moja would stop and listen for any signs of life inside. She was rewarded with the soft sounds of creatures slumbering as she moved her search further along. She came to the four main dens which belonged to Nanaki, Rama, Tsavo and Matayo. She crept silently up to each cave and listened carefully for the sounds of sleep which she hoped would be emanating from within the dark recesses. She passed by Rama's and Nanaki's cave with the same results but when she reached Tsavo's cave, she was unable to hear anything. This worried her slightly as she had not seen the male lion in over a day. She thought about his position in the Pride, being the Scouting Party Leader, and she recalled the many excursions that Zira had sent her on. She figured that Tsavo must have been sent on such a task and that would explain his disappearance. She walked slowly up to Matayo's large cave entrance and looked carefully inside. She could see the outline of the large lion sleeping in his cave and so she turned and headed back towards the den Malkia was waiting at.

As soon as Moja walked into the cave, Malkia ran up to her.

"Is everything ok outside?" she asked questionably.

Moja nodded.

"I think we're ok Cub. Let's get a move on now."

The pair left the den and headed out. They ran swiftly and silently through the grass of the Lowlands. Moja kept a weary eye out for anything that might impede their progress. She was glad that she saw nothing as they kept running. They reached the outskirts of the Lowlands in about an hour's time. There, the two lionesses rested briefly to catch their breaths.

"We're almost there Cub." Moja said in a soft whisper to Malkia as they rested.

Malkia looked excited and a grin was pasted onto her face. Moja smiled at the young cub's happy expression.

"I'm glad to see you smiling for a change Malkia. Once you're ready, we can go the rest of the way."

Malkia stood up and readied herself.

"I'm set Moja. Let's go." She exclaimed quietly.

As the two started to make their way across the boarder between the Lowlands and the Outlands, Moja thought she heard a noise behind her. She took a quick look around but saw nothing. Since the two were so close to their final destination, Moja ignored what she thought she had heard and the two set off again. It only took them a short time to reach the spot Moja and Vitani had planned on meeting up at. As Moja and Malkia arrived, Moja called out quietly.

"Vitani, Nala, are you here?" She waited for a few moments and then called again.

A few moments later Nala and Vitani immerged from a patch of trees. Malkia rushed up to the two lionesses.

"Nala, Vitani!" She cried out.

Upon seeing Malkia for the first time in days, Nala and Vitani smothered the young cub in affectionate nuzzles and embraces.

"Oh Malkia, we were so worried about you. Thank goodness you're safe." Nala said as the young cub pressed herself close to her.

"It's so good to see you again Nala and Vitani!" Malkia said as she started to cry tears of happiness.

"We've missed you so much Malkia." Vitani said as she held the cub comfortingly.

Moja watched the happy reunion for a few moments then spoke.

"I'm glad to see you all are happy but you must get a move on now. It's a long trip back to the Pride Lands and you're going to need all the time you can get. I have no idea how Matayo will react to this situation when the morning comes."

Hearing the name of her long lost cub again Nala was about to question Moja about the subject further but Moja's face looked urgent and she realized now was not the time for questions. Vitani walked up to Moja and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough Moja for what you're doing. Are you sure you can't come with us?"

Moja shook her head.

"I can't Vitani but you make sure that Malkia gets home where she belongs."

Nala approached Moja next.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you Moja. I owe you a debt of gratitude for what you've done for Malkia and I've forgiven your actions of late. Please accept my thanks."

Moja nodded to Nala.

"It's the least I can do for Malkia."

Malkia was the last to step forward. She hugged Moja tightly and fresh tears ran down her face.

"Thank you Moja, I'll never forget you. Please come back to the Pride Lands when you can. I don't want this to be the last time I get to see you."

Seeing the emotion in the young cub's eyes, tears began to form in Moja's eyes as well. She hugged the young cub close as she spoke.

"I'll never forget you either Malkia and I'll try and come back to the Pride Lands to visit you if I get a chance." She paused and looked deeply into Malkia's eyes. "If we don't see each other again though Cub, I want you to remember the words I told you a while ago. Everyone is free to make their own choices in life. Just remember that not all the choices you'll make will be the right ones and some of the choices you make can never be taken back." She hugged the young cub again. "I've made my choice to help you get home now Malkia and this is one I can't take back nor would I ever want to."

The two lionesses separated from one another and after a tearful scene, Nala, Vitani and Malkia headed off as quickly as they could in the direction of the Pride Lands.

Moja watched the three of them leave and with a heavy heart, she turned and walked back towards the Lowlands. Now that she was alone, her pace was much slower. Her hindquarters were starting to bother her due to the injury she had indured at the paws of Matayo yesterday. It was sometime before she reached the main area of the Lowlands Pride and as she reached the site of her now solitary den, her eyes met upon the scene in front of her. There, standing before the opening of her den was Tsavo. He had an evil grin spanning the length of his face. She swallowed hard as her heart began to pound in her chest.

The three lionesses ran through the Outlands for the remainder of the night. Each of them lost their own set of thoughts. Nala's mind was still focused on the mentioning of Matayo's name again. She had so many questions she wanted to ask Moja before they had ran from the Lowlands but she didn't have the chance to. She wanted to find out if the cub she and Simba had thought they lost so long ago was truly alive and well and if so, why had he not returned home to the Pride Lands. Why was he the so-called leader of the Lowlands Pride? She wanted answers so badly but was at a loss when it came to how to get them. Vitani's mind was still thinking of what was going to become of Moja. She knew how ruthless the Lowlands Pride could be and she was worried about Moja's safety. She knew that Moja was risking her own life to save that of Malkia's and Vitani only wished that she could have helped Moja escape from the Lowlands somehow too. She only could think of the terrible fate that awaited Moja upon her return to the Lowlands Pride Leader and as the horrid images passed through her thoughts, she shuddered. Malkia's mind set was a more pleasant one. She was anxious to see her parents again and couldn't wait to be back in her loving family's presence. She wanted to hug and nuzzle her mom and dad and wanted to see the face of her brother again. She even looked forward to seeing Kikay again and had already prepared an apologetic speech for her. She looked forward to being in the one place where she felt like she now belonged and had a place at. She wanted to be back at Pride Rock.

Thanks to Vitani's vast knowledge of the layout of the Outlands and the sheer determination of the three lionesses, they reached the Pride Lands at about first light that day. After a short run, they reached Pride Rock. It was one of the happiest reunions ever to be witnessed at Pride Rock in a long time. Kiara and Kovu held their cub close in a loving entanglement of emotions, nuzzles, licks and hugs. Malkia was barely able to move with all the affectionate advances from her parents.

"Oh Malkia." Kiara exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're back. Kovu and I have missed you so badly. Don't ever leave here like this again!"

Malkia was about to speak but her father spoke up instead.

"You had us both worried to death Malkia. Why did you run off like that?"

Malkia looked at her parents with joyful eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad, I just wasn't thinking right at the time I ran away from here. I made a mistake and I'm really sorry. It will never happen again. I never want to be away from you two ever again as long as I live. I love you two so much." She then turned her attention to Kikay who was happily embraced by her mother Vitani.

"Kikay," she said as she walked up to the young lioness. "I can't begin to express how sorry I am for saying what I did to you that day when I left. I don't hate you and I want you to know that I'm glad my brother will have such a good friend to spend his days with as King. You're going to be a great queen and I know you two will be happy together.."

Kikay smiled and hugged Malkia.

"It's ok Malkia, I'm just glad you're back safely. I'm sure Moran wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't returned. He loves you dearly and I'm sorry for having come between you two. I just wanted to be a good friend to you two is all."

Malkia smiled as she wiped the tears off her face.

"You are a good friend Kikay and I'll try my best to follow in your pawprints. I'll do my best to be a better friend to you." She then turned to her brother.

"Moran," She started to say but she couldn't think of the right words to speak to him. She merely hugged her brother tightly and the both of them cried together.

Things were seemingly returning back to normal around the Pride Lands but uncertain times lay ahead for everyone at Pride Rock. Many questions remained unanswered. What fate befell the lioness Moja? How will the Pridelanders deal with the oncoming attack by the Lowlanders when Matayo decides to put his plan into action? Deep within Kiara's body, new life was forming but whose cub will it be?…

**Chapter 16**

**Warning: The following chapter may contain material not suitable for all readers. Please use discretion before continuing.**

Moja stared wide-eyed at Tsavo who stood in front of her with a sly smirk etched on his face.

"Tsavo, what are you doing up already?" Moja asked him nervously.

Tsavo grinned at Moja and replied.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing there Moja. What are you doing up so early or maybe I should say, what are you doing out so late?"

Moja saw the look in Tsavo's eyes and she instantly knew he was on to her, despite this fact, she tried to act casual.

"Well, I couldn't really sleep too well due to this injury on my hindquarters here as you can see, so I decided to take a walk in the cool night air."

Tsavo laughed quietly to himself.

"You really expect me to believe that story Moja?"

Moja looked at him with as best of a convincing look as she could muster at this point.

"Of course I do Tsavo because it's the truth. Why would I lie to you?"

Tsavo shrugged sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know Moja, maybe I should believe you or perhaps I should go into your cave here and ask Malkia if you're telling me the truth or not."

Moja frowned and her heart sank.

"So, you know then?"

Tsavo narrowed his eyes and nodded to her. Moja swallowed before she spoke again.

"So what are you going to do?" she said in a nervous but curious tone

Tsavo's face displayed a grin once more.

"Well that all depends on what you're going to do Moja."

Moja stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

"What do you mean Tsavo?" she asked him.

Tsavo pointed to the cave he was standing in front of.

"Get your tail inside there and I'll show you what I mean."

Moja could feel the anxiety building inside of her but she knew if she didn't do as she was bid to do now, there would surely be repercussions later on so she made her way inside what used to be Malkia's and her cave, followed closely by Tsavo. Once the two were inside the boundaries of the cave, Tsavo turned to her and spoke.

"Now I know exactly what you did this night Moja. I followed you and Malkia to your little gathering point in the Outlands."

Moja looked a bit surprised as she spoke.

"You're good. I'll give you that Tsavo. I didn't sense you around."

Tsavo nodded.

"Of course you didn't Moja. Why would an amateur lioness like yourself notice such a skilled tracker such as myself?"

Moja scowled at Tsavo's words.

Hey watch it there Tsavo, I'm no amateur. You sure are full of yourself aren't you?"

Tsavo looked irritated.

"Of course I am because I know I'm that good and besides, you're in no position to tell me what to do. Quite the opposite you see."

Moja looked at Tsavo with a cross glare.

"So I'm here now, what do you want?"

Tsavo looked deep into Moja's eyes as he spoke.

"Have you ever mated with a lion before Moja?" He asked her.

Moja looked a little taken aback by his question.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked him.

Tsavo jeered at her.

"Just answer the question. Don't ask me any Moja."

Moja sighed.

"No, I've never mated with another lion before Tsavo."

Tsavo's eyes lit up and he once again sported a cunning smile across his face.

"That's just what I wanted to hear Moja. Now here's the deal so listen good. I won't tell Matayo about your little escapade you went on this night but in return, you have to let me be your first lion. The first lion you ever mate with."

Moja looked disgusted by Tsavo's offer.

"That's not fair Tsavo. I'm not in heat and I don't want my first time to be with someone who would stoop to such a low level just to get his way with a lioness."

Tsavo laughed.

"Well, you don't really have much of a second option Moja. You see, if I tell Matayo what you did, I'm sure he'll be happy to end your pathetic life for you, so you won't have the chance to have a first time with any lion. On the other hand, if you do give in to what I want, it could be a pleasurable experience for you as well as for me."

Moja didn't look happy with the options she was presented with. Tsavo's smile on his face became more sinister as he spoke once more.

"There always is the third option Moja, which in my mind, is my favorite choice."

Moja looked into Tsavo's eyes as she waited for her third choice to be revealed. Tsavo walked slowly up to her and brought his front paw, claws fully extended, up to her neck.

"Your third choice is that you don't want to give me what I want, there for I take it whether you like it or not." He said as he gently scratched his claws across the length of Moja's neck.

Moja shuddered at this thought.

"Tsavo, why do you want to do this? I thought you said I was special to you and you wanted me to come be with you here at the Lowlands? This isn't the best way to start a relationship you know." Moja said in a futile attempt to work her way out of the situation she was in.

Tsavo smiled at her.

"Yes, I did say that and I meant that Moja but you see, when it comes to the Lowlands, I typically get what I want, when I want it and ever since we left the Pride Lands, the one thing I've wanted most was you."

Moja sighed.

"Well if you wanted me so badly, why do this? Why not just get to know each other a bit and maybe something could happen?"

Tsavo scowled.

"Like I said Moja, I get what I want, when I want it and seeing the predicament you're in, I'd say that something is going to happen here. Now, which of the choices are you going to pick? Are you going to make it easy on the both of us or are you going to make it tough for me like that Queen of the Pride Lands Kiara did?"

Moja suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"What did you do to Kiara?" Moja asked in a low tone.

"Tsavo started to become angry at Moja's questions.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you if you don't make a choice. Now what will it be Moja?"

Moja started to feel bitter hatred towards Tsavo but she valued her life and knew that if she was to ever get revenge on this heartless creature standing before her, she would have to go against her own will.

"Ok Tsavo. You can mate with me as long as you don't inform Matayo about what took place this night ok?"

Tsavo nodded to her.

"As long as you let me have my way with you Moja, your secret is safe with me."

Moja did her best to keep her cool but inside, she was loathing the fact that she had to go through with this. She wished she could have left with Malkia and the others and gone back to the Pride Lands.

"So what do you want me to do Tsavo?" she asked in a nervous low voice.

Tsavo motioned towards the middle of the cave.

"Lay down there on your back." He said in an eager tone.

Moja did as she was commanded and Tsavo made his way up to her. He stood above the anxious lioness and pushed his head in-between her hind legs, forcing them to open. Seeing Moja's exposed lower region, Tsavo grinned to himself. Moja watched as Tsavo lowered his head in-between her hind legs. She gasped as she felt his rough tongue circle around her lioness area. She had never been with a lion before and had never experienced this kind of action. It felt good to her but under the conditions these actions were being preformed under, it also felt disturbing. Tsavo continued to lick Moja. Since she wasn't in heat, her scent wasn't as intoxicating as he had hoped it would have been. He recalled Kiara's scent on the day he had had his way with her. It was the greatest smell he had ever encountered. Nevertheless, he still enjoyed Moja's scent and the fact that he was getting what he wanted.

After heavily soaking Moja's lower area with his tongue, Tsavo motioned for Moja to stand up. She did so and Tsavo then laid himself down on his back in the same spot Moja had been previously.

"Now Moja, I want you to take me inside of you." He demanded

Moja looked puzzled.

"What do you mean Tsavo?"

Tsavo let his hind legs flop apart and pointed towards his newly exposed lionhood.

"I want you to lick me, as I did you and after that, I want you to take me inside your mouth Moja."

Moja looked rather disgusted.

"Are you serious Tsavo?"

Tsavo nodded at her.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have told you to do it if I wasn't so don't keep me waiting Moja. Mind your teeth too will ya. If you even think about biting down on me, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Moja cringed as she made her way over to Tsavo's lower half. She lowered her head towards Tsavo's lionhood and took in his scent. It was strong and a bit overpowering at first. Moja did her best not to show any discomfort from the smell as she slowly brought her tongue into contact with Tsavo's waiting lionhood. Upon feeling Moja's tongue connecting with his member, Tsavo exhaled in pure enjoyment. Moja returned her tongue to her mouth and was unpleasantly rewarded with the taste of Tsavo's lower area. She did her best not to gag as she lowered her head once again. Tsavo felt Moja take his lionhood into her mouth. He closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. The warmth of her mouth combined with the motion of her tongue around his member was beyond belief. He slowly placed a paw on top of Moja's head and began forcing her head further down upon him. Moja wasn't prepared for Tsavo's actions and she tried to pull away. Having his pleasure cut extremely short, Tsavo growled angrily at Moja as he struck her face with his paw. Moja cried out in pain as she felt his claws scrape across her cheek. Tsavo stood up irritated.

"I see you're in a hurry to get this over with so I'll make it quick for you Moja." He told her as he motioned for her to lay on her stomach.

Moja wiped the tears from her eyes as she did as she was bid to. Tsavo made his way over to her and positioned himself above her. He locked his front paws in front of Moja's and positioned his back legs behind hers. Moja could feel the warmth of Tsavo's body as it hovered above her. Tsavo did his best to move Moja's rigid tail aside as he lowered himself down upon her. Since she wasn't in heat, Tsavo found it difficult to enter her. Moja winced in pain as she felt Tsavo's repetitive attempts to penetrate her. Tsavo was persistent and after a few minutes of failed attempts, he finally entered Moja's body. Moja cried out once more in pain as Tsavo plunged his lionhood deep inside of her. She had never felt such pain as she was feeling now. Both her injury from Matayo yesterday and the blow to the face she had taken moments ago paled in comparison to the pain she felt now. She tried to struggle free from Tsavo's grip but he held her firmly.

"Relax and enjoy it Moja. You know you're liking this." Tsavo whispered into the panicking lioness's ear.

Unable to break free of Tsavo's hold, Moja merely shut her eyes and waited for this painful event to conclude. Tsavo continued to thrust deep inside of her for quite some time. He was purely enjoying his actions and the look on his face proved it. As Moja felt the warm liquid release from Tsavo's lionhood fill her inner region, Tsavo leaned his head down to Moja's ear and whispered.

"Now comes the fun part."

He bit down upon Moja's nape and with a swift movement, forcefully withdrew himself from her body. The pain Moja felt as Tsavo's member raked the inner walls of her lioness section as it left her, was too much to bare for the poor young lioness. Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks as she lay crying and broken on the floor of the cave as her tormentor stared down upon her with cold uncaring eyes.

Satisfied with what he had done, Tsavo turned and started to make his way out of the cave, calling behind his shoulder as he left.

"It's over now Moja. I was your first lion and I'll be your best lion you'll ever have. Don't forget that."

Moja watched him leave as she continued to shed her tears. Her body was still shaken from what had just taken place and she was unable to think straight. She merely lay on the floor of the cave sobbing until sleep took hold of her.

The following morning, Moja was rudely awakened by Rama.

"Get up Moja" He said to her in a rather abrupt tone. "Matayo wishes to speak to you now."

Moja wearily opened her eyes and looked up at Rama. The events of the past night still hung in her mind.

"What's this about Rama?" she asked in a dazed voice.

Rama looked at her with stern eyes.

"No questions Moja, just get up now and report to Matayo's cave."

Moja stood up slowly and followed the cheetah to Matayo's cave. As the two entered the area, Moja could see that Nanaki and Tsavo were also present along with Matayo himself. She took a seat in front of the three creatures as Rama joined them.

"You wanted to see me Matayo?" Moja asked inquisitively.

Matayo stared at her with a fierce expression.

"When you first showed up here wanting to join my Pride Moja, I told you the rules of the Pride, did I not?"

Moja nodded to Matayo.

"Yes you did Matayo but I'm not sure what that has to do with this meeting."

Matayo continued to stare at Moja, which made her start to feel uneasy.

"So then do you wish to tell me the truth about why you came here and why you and your supposed cub wanted to join my Pride?"

Moja paused nervously before speaking.

"I told you the truth Matayo." Was all she could say.

Matayo scowled at her.

"Then why has your cub gone missing and why did you meet up with some strange lionesses last night?"

Moja glared at Tsavo who was standing next to Matayo with an expressionless look upon his face.

"You promised me Tsavo," she started to say but was cut short by Matayo's words.

"Quiet Moja. I told you before and this will be your last warning from me. I want the truth about why you're here and why you've lied to me thus far."

Moja was unable to speak. She was feeling such hatred and hostility towards Tsavo at this moment that she couldn't think of anything to say. Matayo frowned at the lack of response from Moja.

"Very well then Moja. I'm left with no other option. I told you in the beginning that if my requests weren't met with swift and honest actions, serious consequences would occur."

Moja was about to speak up but it was too late. With a quick motion of his paw, Tsavo and Rama were on top of her. They drove their claws into Moja and scratched her mercilessly. Moja cried out as the two attackers assaulted her. Nanaki turned his head from the horrid scene in front of him. He couldn't bare to watch this gruesome sight take place, let alone be a part of it. Matayo stared at him.

"What's wrong Nanaki? Is this too much for you to handle?"

Nanaki merely held his glance towards the floor of the cave while the ghastly event played out before him. After a few minutes, Tsavo ordered the two to cease their onslaught. Moja lay on the floor of the cave, horribly wounded but still clinging onto life. Matayo walked up to her and stared into her scarcely conscious eyes as he spoke.

"This truly is your last warning Moja. I will not put up with anymore lies from you. I spared your life this time around but I assure you, if you cross me again, you won't be so lucky. Once you've recovered from your just punishment, you can tell me the real reason why you are here."

Matayo's words slowly faded into Moja's memory as she lost consciousness. Matayo signaled for Nanaki to take her back to her cave.

"I assume that's not too much to ask of you now is it Nanaki or do you wish to not follow that order as well?" Matayo asked him in a sarcastic manner.

Nanaki shook his head and left the cave, carrying Moja's limp body with him. Matayo watched him leave and then turned to his other two Pride members.

"It seems that Nanaki is growing soft lately. I wonder if he's up to something."

Rama shrugged.

"You know Nanaki has always been the gentle type Matayo but I don't know. Lately he's been kind of odd."

Tsavo scowled.

"If you ask me, his heart isn't with this Pride anymore. He's not really our type if you know what I mean."

Matayo thought quietly for a brief moment before speaking.

"Well we'll find out soon where his loyalty stands. I've decided to put my plan into actions soon. We're going to be taking over the Pride Lands but for now, we'll still have to recruit more Pride members and much planning still has to be done."

Nanaki gently set Moja down in her cave. He was barely able to look at her battered frame. She was barely able to breathe and she seemed to be struggling just to stay alive. Nanaki felt horrible for her. He leaned his head down to Moja's face and whispered into her ear softly.

"I'm sorry Moja."

Moja's hardships were far from over at this point and the next month that she spent in the Lowlands would be the toughest time of her life.

**Chapter 17**

A month passed by quickly and Matayo was ready to put his plan into action. He had decided to go for it and attempt to take over the Pride Lands. His Pride had grown in numbers and he felt that it was about time to act. Many of the new members were rogue creatures, mainly lions and lionesses with a few hyenas, cheetahs and leopards mixed in. They were an odd bunch but the best they could come by under the conditions they were in.

After gathering Tsavo, Rama and Nanaki into his cave, Matayo went over his plan with them.

"Ok, I have decided to go through with my plan to take over the Pride Lands. I have certain duties for each of you to handle. If all goes well, we'll have control of the Pride Lands within a months time."

Tsavo smiled.

"With your leadership skills Matayo, I'm sure we won't fail."

Rama scowled at Tsavo.

"You're such a suck up Tsavo."

Tsavo jeered at the cheetah.

"I'm only telling it like it is."

Matayo cut the argument short.

"Enough, now listen up to what I need each of you to do. Nanaki, you're task is first. I want you to go scout the Pride Lands and get an idea of how many creatures they have who you think would be fighting on their side. I'm not going to risk the safety of my Pride if I don't think we can handle the odds so it's important that you get a good idea of the opposing side's forces. I expect you to stay well out of sight and not to speak to anyone within the Pride Lands. Is that understood?"

Nanaki nodded to Matayo.

"I understand my orders."

Tsavo looked cross.

"Why are you sending Nanaki to do a scouting run Matayo? I am the Scouting Party Leader in your Pride you know."

Matayo looked sternly at Tsavo.

"I'm well aware of your place in my Pride Tsavo but I make the calls around here remember, so do you have a problem with that?"

Tsavo could see Matayo's long needle-like claws protruding from his front paws and quickly changed his tone.

"No. Not at all Matayo, I was just…um…never mind."

Matayo turned his focus back to Nanaki.

"Good, now that you know your orders, I want you to leave immediately for the Pride Lands."

Nanaki looked a bit puzzled.

"But Matayo, I thought you said it would be about a month's time before your plan would be put into action? You want me to scout out the Pride Lands this preemptively?"

Matayo looked extremely irritated.

"Is there something wrong with everyone's hearing today or what? Are my orders too complex for you all to understand?"

Sensing the anger building in Matayo's voice, Nanaki quickly apologized.

"No, not at all Matayo. I was just checking. I'll be on my way now and I'll return as soon as I have the information you want."

Nanaki performed a quick salute before exiting Matayo's cave. Once he was out of sight, Matayo turned to the others in the cave.

"Now that he's gone, I can go over the true plan."

Rama looked confused.

"True plan Matayo?"

Matayo smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I've sent Nanaki to the Pride Lands to test his loyalty. If he's having a change of heart all of a sudden, then I'm sure he's going to inform the Pridelanders of my plan."

Rama still looked befuddled.

"Isn't that a bad thing then Matayo?"

Matayo grinned to the cheetah.

"It would be if we were actually attacking the Pridelanders when I told Nanaki we were. You see, if he decides to tell them of my plan, he'll tell them that we're attacking in one month's time, when in reality, we're going to move out in two weeks. That way, if Nanaki is still on our side, he'll return in time to find out the true plan and if he's decided to turn his back on us, we'll still have the upper advantage over the Pridelanders."

Tsavo grinned at Matayo.

"That's just the kind of thinking I'd expect from you Matayo. That's why you're the leader."

Matayo turned on Tsavo angrily.

"Don't try and butter me up Tsavo. After what I found out you did to Moja, I'm not going to put up with anything from you!"

Tsavo hung his head.

"Sorry Matayo. I know you must still be mad at me but I swear I'll never disobey your orders in the future. I know what will happen if I do."

Matayo merely stared at him with a fierce look.

"Now, you two go out and continue training the new members of the Pride. I want them ready to fight for our Pride within the next two weeks. Do what you have to in order to break their spirits and make sure that their loyalty is with our Pride. If you don't think they'll make a good addition to our Pride, kill them."

Both Rama and Tsavo nodded and left the cave. Matayo then turned to the lone lioness who was sitting in the darkness of the cave wall next to him.

"I'm sorry for what Tsavo did to you Moja but now that you're my Queen, I've given you the good life haven't I? You're my mate now and you'll never have to live a hard life again for as long as you're my Queen."

The lioness next to him nodded her head to Matayo. Her eyes looked dull and she seemed to be a shell of her former self. Matayo walked up to her and nuzzled her gently.

"Don't worry, soon you will have a proper kingdom to rule over with me. I promise you you'll get what you and I both want in the end."

It had been a little over a month now since Malkia returned to the Pride Lands and she couldn't have been more happy to be back home. She spent her days clinging tightly to the side of her parents as well as playing and enjoying life with her brother and Kikay. Despite the way she had felt towards Kikay in the past, that all had changed. Kikay and her were close friends now and enjoyed each others company very much. The three cubs would play the day away in the Pride Lands under the watch of Timon and Pumbaa. Times were great for everyone in the Pride Lands.

On this day, Malkia, Kikay and Moran were laying in the grass together. The hot sun hung above them yet a cool breeze drifted across the Pride Lands, making it a bit more bearable to stay outside. The three cubs had just finished a long game of tag and were resting quietly in the comfort of the cool afternoon.

"Hey Mal, tell us about the Lowlands." Moran said as he turned his head to his sister.

Malkia looked at her brother.

"Why do you want to know about that place for Moran?" she asked him puzzled.

Moran shrugged.

"Well all this time you've been back, you haven't really said much about what you did out there or who you met. I'm just a little curious is all."

Kikay perked up her ears.

"Yeah, tell us Malkia, what was it like there?"

Deep down, Malkia really didn't want to talk about what occurred in the Lowlands but she saw the anticipation and interest both Kikay and her brother were showing so she spoke.

"Well, if you both really want to know about it, I'll tell you."

Both Moran and Kikay nodded their heads. Malkia rolled onto her stomach so she could face the other two cubs. She took a moment to put together all the events that occurred and how she would explain them.

"Well, that day I left the Pride Lands after we had that argument," She paused for a moment, not wanting to bring up unsavory memories for either of the two cubs in front of her but seeing no negative reaction to her words, she continued. "I ran towards the Outlands. I wanted to leave the Pride Lands and run away from home."

Moran started to laugh slightly. Malkia frowned and stared at him.

"I know, it was a dumb thing to do Moran but keep quiet if you want me to keep telling you the story."

Moran ceased his laughter and apologized to his sister.

"Sorry Mal, just couldn't help myself. Please go on."

Malkia nodded and continued to talk.

"After I reached the start of the Outlands, I ran into a friend of mine. Moja, a lioness I ran into a while back."

Moran looked a bit surprised.

"You met a lioness and didn't introduce me to her Mal?"

Malkia laughed.

"Of course I didn't introduce you to her. That would make me look bad now wouldn't it Moran, besides she's not a cub like we are and she's a lot more mature than us so she probably wouldn't of liked to hang around all three of us."

Moran's laughter started up again.

"But you were mature enough to be in her presence Mal?" he asked sarcastically.

Malkia scowled at her brother.

"Obviously a lot more than you are Moran now stop interrupting my story will ya."

Moran composed himself once more and Malkia resumed her story.

"Well like I said, I ran into Moja and she was with a cheetah named Rama."

Both Moran and Kikay looked bewildered by what Malkia had just said.

"A lioness with a cheetah?" Kikay asked curiously.

Malkia nodded.

"Trust me Kikay, I was just as puzzled as you are when I saw the pair but yes, it was Moja with Rama the cheetah. Now, I knew Moja was trustworthy, as I had talked to her many times before this incident."

Moran's mind reverted back to the time when he had followed Malkia out on one of her so-called bathroom breaks. He had seen her with a strange lioness he didn't know. This must have been Moja, the lioness she was speaking of now. He made no mention of his past knowledge however as he didn't want to upset his sister.

"So when I started talking to Moja," Malkia continued "I found out that she was also leaving the Pride Lands."

Again, Kikay looked puzzled.

"Why would anyone want to leave the Pride Lands? We have it great here."

Malkia nodded.

"I realize that more now Kikay now that I'm back here but at the time, I was feeling such frustration and I wasn't thinking straight so I begged her to take me along with her. I really wasn't expecting her to say yes but much to my surprise, she told Rama that I was her cub and that I was coming along too."

Both Moran and Kikay looked shocked.

"Why would she say that for Mal?" Moran asked.

"I'll get to that in a bit Moran. I wasn't quite sure myself in the beginning, why she had done that either but it became obvious to me later on. So with little hesitation, all three of us left the Pride Lands and made our way quickly through the Outlands."

Kikay looked intrigued.

"What were the Outlands like Malkia? I've never seen them and my mom's told me many stories about how your dad and her used to play there as cubs."

Malkia paused for a second. She had ran through the Outlands at such a quick rate, that she really didn't get a chance to get a good look at the Outlands but from what she did see, she was able to somewhat answer Kikays question.

"Well, it's kind of a scary place. There's not much grass or trees like there are here in the Pride Lands and every place there seems to have this odd feeling to it. Not the type of place I would want to live."

"So what happened next Mal?" Moran asked eagerly.

Malkia picked up where she had left off.

"Well we ran for a few hours in the Outlands and came to a spot that had many different caves all around. I guess this was the place where Rama had told the others they would meet them at."

Kikay paused.

"Others?" she asked.

Malkia nodded.

"Yes, I didn't know it then but Moja had joined up with a trio of three Lowlands Pride Members. Rama being one of them. The other two were Nanaki the leopard and Tsavo the lion."

Moran chimed in.

"Hey, could that be the same three I heard Mom and Dad talking about Mal? The lion that Dad and Simba saved that one day?"

Malkia nodded.

"It was the very one Moran."

Moran paused and thought for a moment.

"Well, I thought I heard Mom and Dad talking about how that lion, Tsavo right? How he was attacked by a cheetah and leopard but you're saying that these three were friends Mal?"

Malkia shrugged.

"I guess they were Moran. I'm still not sure why the two attacked Tsavo than if they were friends. I never really heard any reason for it or figured out why that was. All I know is that they had planned to meet up in the Outlands and go back to the Lowlands where they came from."

Moran still looked confused.

"You did tell Mom and Dad that right? About the three being friends and all. It just seems kind of suspicious to me Mal."

Malkia nodded again to her brother.

"Yes, I've told Mom and Dad all I know about them and the Lowlands."

"So what were they all like Malkia?" Kikay asked. "Rama, Tsavo and Nanaki I mean."

Malkia thought about this for a moment then replied.

"I really didn't like Tsavo much. He gave me the chills just being around him. Rama, well, I don't really know what to make of him. He seemed kind of friendly but still I didn't feel too comfortable around him."

"And Nanaki the leopard?" Moran asked?

Malkia was silent for a bit. She remembered her only full day at the Lowlands and the time she had spent merely talking to Nanaki. She barely knew him yet from how he spoke to her and how he acted, she felt as if he had a gentle nature and she really didn't understand how he fit into the Lowlands Pride, with the way the others were.

"I'm not too sure Moran. I only got to talk to him for a little while but I can easily say that out of the three of them, he was the one I'd prefer to be around."

Moran nodded.

"I see, so what happened after you all met up?"

Malkia recommenced her story.

"Well, after Moja and I were introduced to the two others, all five of us took off towards the Lowlands. It was a long exhausting run but we made it there after about a day or so."

"So what did the Lowlands look like?" Moran asked anxiously.

"Well, it was night time when we first arrived at the Lowlands so it was tough to really say what the place looked like but the next morning I got a better look at the area. It reminded me of the Pride Lands in some ways. They had nice grass lands like we do here but I didn't notice a lot of other animals around the area like the Pride Lands has. Also, the Lowlands Pride stays in this big rocky area with lots of different caves around it."

Kikay looked amazed.

"Did you meet the Pride Leader of the Lowlands Pride Malkia? What was he like and did he have a Queen?"

Malkia thought for a bit about Matayo. Out of all the new creatures she had met during her time away from the Pride Lands, Matayo was the one she remember the most.

"Their Pride Leader is a big lion named Matayo. He's very intimidating and scares me. I really didn't like being around him. I don't know why. I'm just glad that I'm no longer there. I felt out of place there."

Moran smiled at his sister.

"The same reason why you left here huh?"

Malkia sighed.

"Yeah but I feel different here now. There's no other place I'd rather be than here in the Pride Lands with Mom, Dad, you two and everyone else here."

Kikay smiled warmly at Malkia.

"We're glad you're back too Malkia. Things just aren't the same without you here."

Malkia returned Kikay's warm smile.

"I'm glad to be home too Kikay."

Moran looked unsatisfied.

"Come on Mal. Tell us more about what you did there in the Lowlands."

"Not now Moran, I'm kind of tired. It can wait till another time."

Moran looked disappointed but Malkia really didn't want to get into any details of what took place in the Lowlands and she really was worn out from the game of tag they had just played. As the three cubs dozed off in the afternoon breeze, Malkia's mind couldn't help but think of her friend Moja. She missed her dearly and thinking what she had done for her, by helping her get home, back to the Pride Lands where she wanted to be, brought a tear to her eye. She hoped Moja was doing ok.

Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Nala and Simba all sat in the cool cave of Pride Rock. Ever since Malkia had returned and informed her parents about what she had experienced in the Lowlands, the group of lions had met on a daily basis to discuss what this all could mean.

"I just don't get it" Kovu said. "If what Malkia says is true and Tsavo and the two others, Rama and Nanaki, are all from the same Pride, then why did the two of them attack Tsavo?"

Vitani spoke up.

"Well, like I told you, Nala and I only spent a brief time in the Lowlands so we weren't able to find out anything of much use there. Our main concern was getting Malkia back safely."

Kiara nodded.

"Yes, and both Kovu and I are eternally grateful to both you and Nala for everything you did."

Nala spoke up.

"You can't forget Moja Kiara. Without her help, it would have been a lot more difficult to get Malkia home."

Kiara nodded slightly. Vitani put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"I know you probably feel like Moja was the one that took your cub from you but in the end, it was because of her actions that we were able to save Malkia from the Lowlands."

Kiara sighed.

"I guess so. I just don't see how any lioness in her right mind could drag a poor cub away from home like that. It makes no sense to me."

Simba spoke.

"I think the thing we should be focusing on now is why Tsavo and company were in the Pride Lands. I have a feeling their reasons for coming here weren't good natured. We really do need to be on guard. I just wish I knew what exactly that Lowlands Pride was up to."

Vitani nodded to Simba.

"Well, from what both Kovu and I know of them, they're not the type you should take lightly, that's for sure."

Kovu nodded to her.

"Yes, that's true. If only we had more information on what they were planning on doing, then maybe we could figure out a plan to better protect the Pride Lands if need be, assuming they wanted to start trouble here that is."

All the lions in the cave nodded in agreement. Suddenly a voice drifted into the cave.

"Perhaps I can assist you with those matters."

Everyone turned their heads towards the sound of the voice. It was that of Nanaki the leopard.

**Chapter 18**

Everyone jumped to their feet at the sight of Nanaki. Simba and Kovu advanced towards him with very unwelcoming expressions on their faces. The three lionesses held their ground with teeth bared at their unexpected visitor. Nanaki watched as Simba and Kovu walked closer but he made no movement to retreat.

"You sure have some nerve coming back here after what you and your friends did." Kovu said in a fierce tone.

"I haven't come here to cause any more trouble for you or your Pride." Nanaki said in a serious voice.

Simba laughed.

"A likely story. Why should we believe you?"

Nanaki kept his serious tone as he answered.

"By all means, you have no reason to trust me now, however, I've come to make amends for the actions of my fellow Pride Members. I know you have no reason to trust me, given the past events, but I come before you now with honest sincerity when I say, I want to help you. I have information that might prove useful to your Pride."

Everyone didn't look convinced by Nanaki's words but Nala on the other paw, was feeling differently than her other Pride Members.

"Excuse me" Nala spoke to Nanaki in a gentle voice. "If you are here to help us, as you say you are, I have some questions I'd like to ask you."

Nanaki nodded to Nala.

"As long as I know the answers to your inquiries, I'll be happy to answer them for you."

None of the other lions in the cave looked very trusting of Nanaki still so Nanaki spoke.

"I see that you all don't trust me and I don't blame you so if you wish, I'll stay outside this cave here while you ask your questions and if it makes you feel any better, I'll turn my back to you all."

"How can you be sure we won't attack you with your back turned to us?" Vitani asked smugly.

"I don't." Nanaki replied. "But if you do attack me, I'm sure it's due to just causes but I think that will show you all that I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Very well," Kovu said. "Stay where we can see you at the front of the cave and turn your back to us."

Nanaki did so and Nala spoke to him.

"Before you tell us what you came here to do, I have to ask you a few things…Nanaki right?"

Nanaki nodded as he spoke over his shoulder.

"That's right, and may I know all of your names?

Each lion in turn, introduced themselves, excluding Kiara, who knew that Nanaki knew her name."

"Okay, now that I know all of your names, please ask your questions Nala." Nanaki said."

Nala paused for a moment before speaking.

"I need to know something about your leader, Matayo. He's the Pride Leader of the Lowlands Pride is he not?"

Nanaki nodded.

"That would be accurate Nala."

"Was he born into that Pride?" she asked.

Nanaki shook his head.

"No, he wasn't. He joined the Pride as a young lost lion."

Nala turned to Simba with a hopeful look on her face.

"Simba, are you hearing this? This could in fact be Matayo."

Simba looked at his mate with uncertain eyes.

"How can you be sure that this leopard is telling us the truth?"

Nanaki sighed.

"Forgive me for saying so, but why would I have any reason to lie about such a trivial subject? As far as I can tell, knowing the past of my Pride Leader isn't worth any value to your Pride or am I wrong?"

Nala shook her head.

"No, you see there is a lot more value to what you're telling us than you know. Please, I ask that you tell us everything you know about how Matayo, your Pride Leader and quite possibly our long lost cub, came to be leader of the Lowlands Pride."

Nanaki turned his head to face the others in the cave with a shocked expression on his face.

"Your long lost cub? I don't understand."

Nala spoke.

"Forgive me but can you please tell us what you know about Matayo?"

Nanaki still looked puzzled but nodded.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe the first time I met Matayo was when he first arrived in the Lowlands over several years ago. I was a young cub then and had heard that a young lion was found wandering the Lowlands in a very weakened state. From what I heard the others in the Pride talk about, I think he came from somewhere in the Outlands but I'm not too sure of that. I first saw Matayo after the Sentry Party had brought him back to the main Pride area. I still remember the poor condition he was in. His body was covered in horrid wounds and it had looked as if he had been in a fight with Mother Nature herself. He was barely able to stand on his own and wasn't able to talk much."

Nanaki paused for a moment, recalling more memories from the depth of his mind.

"It took a while before Matayo was well enough to talk and I wasn't the first one to speak to him, me being a young cub back then mind you. It was several weeks after he was well enough to function that I got a chance to speak to him for the first time. We were both young back then so we became close friends. It was nice to have someone new in the Pride other than Tsavo, the lion you took into your Pride Lands a while back, and Rama the cheetah, the other Pride Member you might have seen around here."

Nanaki paused and looked at the lions in the cave behind him. He could see that bringing up the past events wasn't the best move so he quickly continued his story.

"Well, anyways, after I got to know Matayo a bit more, I asked him where he had come from and how he had come to be in such poor shape. He unfortunately wasn't able to remember where he had come from. The only events he could recall were narrowly escaping the jaws of some crocodiles in the Outlands area. He was very lucky to escape with his life from what I saw of him. I'd always just assumed that the traumatic event had blocked off his past memories in life. Either that or he had lost too much blood on his journey to the Lowlands or maybe he had endured too severe injuries that affected his memory. I'm still not quite sure to this day and Matayo is the type who doesn't like the past being brought up in front of him."

Nala still looked hopeful.

"This still could be the cub Simba and I thought we lost so many years ago."

Nanaki looked sad.

"I wish I could give you more information than that but I'm afraid that's all I know about his past or at least that's all he cared to tell me."

Nala nodded. Upon hearing the story Nanaki had just told, Vitani's mind was hard at work trying to recall something from her past.

"Hey Kovu," she asked. "Do you remember the stories Nuka used to tell us when we were cubs in the Outlands?"

Kovu nodded.

"He told us quite a few stories Vitani but what's important about that?"

Vitani pondered for a minute.

"Do you recall the story he told us about the two friends who were playing near the river on the outskirts of the Pride Lands?"

Kovu thought about this for a bit.

"Ahh. Yes I do remember that one. That's the one where one of the two lions falls into the river right?"

Vitani looked confused.

"I thought he said the other lion pushed the other into the river?"

Kovu shrugged.

"You know Nuka, he never could keep his stories straight."

Vitani nodded.

"That's true." She turned to Nala. "If I remember correctly Nala, you told me that Nuka and Matayo used to be friends way back before the whole thing with Zira occurred right?"

Nala nodded as she was slowly piecing together what Vitani was hinting at. Kovu still looked bewildered.

"So what does that have to do with Nuka's story Vitani?"

Vitani swallowed before revealing what she was thinking.

"Well, do you think..maybe Nuka…well, you know, wasn't telling us a made up story?"

Kiara looked shocked.

"Are you saying that Nuka tried to kill Matayo when they were cubs Vitani?"

Vitani lowered her stare to the ground.

"I don't know. I miss my brother still to this day but I can't deny the fact that he might have tried something like that."

Kovu nodded.

"I wouldn't have put it past Nuka to try something like that."

Nala looked taken aback by what Kovu and Vitani were saying.

"I don't want to believe what I'm hearing now but if what you two are saying is true, then perhaps Matayo is really still alive."

Nanaki sighed.

"If Matayo is your cub, then that makes what I came here to tell you that much more difficult to say."

Simba spoke.

"Yes, Tell us your reason for coming here now that you've answered my mate's questions."

Nanaki nodded.

"Well, despite whether or not Matayo has ties to you Nala and Simba, I've come to let you know that he has plans to take over the Pride Lands. He sent me here to scout out your forces but has no idea what I'm really doing."

Vitani looked confused.

"Why would you let us know of these plans then?"

Nanaki looked towards the ground.

"I feel terrible for what my friends and I did here in the Pride Lands. I know what we did was wrong and there's truly no way to make up for our actions."

"You mean setting up a false attack and making us believe that one of you got hurt, just to come into the Pride Lands?" Simba asked.

Nanaki nodded.

"Yes, that and the other thing."

Kovu looked puzzled.

"What other thing?"

Nanaki hesitated.

"I'd rather not bring up that matter."

He turned his attention to Kiara and looked deep into her eyes.

"I know it probably doesn't mean a thing coming from me Kiara, but I truly am sorry for what Tsavo did to you that day. If I could change the past, I would have done something to stop him but, well, I can't. I can only offer you my apologies and the promise that I will repay you somehow for the debt that myself and my friends owe you."

Kiara's eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of what had happened to her on that frightful day. She quickly buried her face into her mate's fur before her emotions fully took hold of her.

Nanaki looked regretful about what he had just brought up.

"I'm sorry Kiara, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that but I had to apologize to you while I had the chance. I'll take my leave now as I've obviously caused too much trouble here today. Please just heed my warning about Matayo's plan. He plans on attacking the Pride Lands in a month's time."

Nanaki stood up and started to make his way from Pride Rock but just as he was leaving, Timon and Pumbaa arrived followed by the three cubs. Upon seeing Nanaki at the entrance of Pride Rock, Malkia ran forward.

"Nanaki? What are you doing here?"

Nanaki motioned to the young cub.

"Don't worry Ms. Malkia, I'm leaving, my business is done here."

Malkia persisted.

"Wait please. I have to ask you something."

The leopard stopped in his tracks and turned to face Malkia. Before she could even speak, he answered her.

"Moja is doing fine Malkia." He told her, even though he knew the truth about Moja's condition. He just couldn't tell the young lioness the truth.

Malkia smiled at him.

"You knew what I was going to ask?"

Nanaki nodded.

"I know you two were close friends and I sensed the bond between you two back in the Lowlands."

Malkia nodded.

"I miss her so much. Will I ever see her again?"

Nanaki sighed.

"You might see her soon Ms. Malkia." He didn't want to tell her that the situation might not be the way she would want to have it.

Malkia's face lit up.

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait."

Nanaki smiled at the happiness he had installed in the cub, even if it was false. He turned to leave once more but was stopped by Malkia's questioning once more.

"So why did you come here Nanaki?" she asked curiously.

Nanaki paused.

"Do you remember the day we talked together in the Lowlands Ms. Malkia?"

Malkia nodded. It had been the only time she really didn't mind during her stay in the Lowlands.

"Well you asked me that day if I had ever felt like I didn't belong somewhere and if I ever wanted to make a change in my life. I really didn't think much of it then but lately, you're words have changed me. For the better I hope."

Malkia looked befuddled.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean Nanaki."

Nanaki smiled at her once more.

"Don't worry about it Malkia, I just want to thank you now while I have the opportunity."

He turned once more to the other lions standing in the opening of the cave at Pride Rock.

"Thank you all for listening to what I had to say and it's up to you to decide if my words hold any truth to them but I assure you they do. As I said to Kiara, I plan to repay the debt my Pride owes you all for our actions and I'll start by trying to find out more about whether or not Matayo is in fact your missing kin or not Nala. I can't make any promises but I'll do what I can. I doubt I'll be able to talk Matayo out of his plans however but maybe I can try and help him remember his past. I know this is just the start of things to come but I really do want to make things right. I'll come back if I find out anything of interest but until then."

Nanaki performed a quick bow to everyone at Pride Rock before heading off back towards the Lowlands.

After Nanaki was out of sight, Kovu turned to Kiara, who was still shaken from what Nanaki had said.

"Do you want to talk about it Kiara?"

Kiara looked up at Kovu with teary eyes.

"Not in front of the cubs Kovu, I'll tell you everything tonight."

Kovu nodded.

"All right Kiara."

Seeing as the day was coming to an end, Vitani said her goodbyes to the others and Kikay and her set off in the direction of their den. Simba and Nala said their goodbyes too and after lovingly nuzzling their daughter and her cubs, they made their way back to their den as well. As they walked, they conversed quietly.

"Simba, do you think that Matayo is alive still?" Nala asked her mate as they walked through the grass of the Pride Lands.

"I don't know what to think Nala. I really don't. If Nanaki was telling us a lie, than it might just be a trick to catch us off guard however, if he was being honest, we have some tough choices to face in the upcoming weeks."

Nala nodded to her mate. She knew that if her long lost son was still alive, he must not have remembered his parents or where he came from and the fact that they might have to be at war with him made Nala's heart sink. She wanted to know the truth if her son was still alive and she wanted to see him but for now, she would have to wait. Maybe Nanaki would bring more news in the future, if he could be trusted that is.

Night fell over the Pride Lands and all three parties retired for the night. Simba and Nala fell asleep soundly in their cave. Vitani and Kikay slept peacefully together in their den. Malkia and Moran dozed quietly next to their parents, who were awake and deep in conversation. As the night progressed, Kiara told her mate about the day she wished would have never happened, The day she would never forget as long as she lived.


	3. Part 3: Chapters 19 23

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Nanaki allowed two weeks to slip by before he returned to the Lowlands. He spent his time in the Outlands, thinking of ways to convince Matayo not to attack the Pride Lands and ways to remind him of his past and the parents who still cared deeply about their son they thought they had lost. He knew that this was going to be a daunting challenge and might cost him his place in the Lowlands Pride, however, the words Malkia had spoke to him over a month ago still loomed in his thoughts. He had felt lately that he didn't really have a place in the Lowlands Pride and if he was going to ever make a change in his life, it would have to be now. It was late when Nanaki arrived back at the caves of the Lowlands. He thought about just turning in for the night as his journey had been quite exhausting but as he walked by Matayo's cave, he noticed that there was motion inside, so he decided to report his findings to Matayo. As he walked into Matayo's cave, he saw Tsavo and Moja sitting on either side of Matayo. He waited till his presence was noticed.

"Well well," Tsavo said in a light hearted voice as he sighted Nanaki. "Look whose back from his vacation from the Pride Lands. Bring us back any souvenirs?"

Nanaki scowled at Tsavo's sarcastic remark.

"Don't tell me stealing the innocence from a lioness wasn't good enough for you last time Tsavo?" Nanaki replied to Tsavo in retaliation.

Tsavo laughed.

"Is that ever enough?" He said but seeing the serious look that had made its way onto Matayo's face, he quickly excused himself.

"I'll just leave you three to discuss what Nanaki has to say." Tsavo said as he beat a hasty retreat out of Matayo's cave.

After Tsavo was out of sight, Matayo turned to Nanaki and spoke.

"Welcome back Nanaki. I take it you're back to give the report on what you found at the Pride Lands?"

Nanaki nodded.

"That I have Matayo but I also wish to speak to you about more personal matters."

Matayo looked perplexed.

"Hmm. Well start with the information I asked you to retrieve first. Did you get an idea of the Pride Land's forces?"

Nanaki nodded to Matayo.

"Indeed I did. Their numbers aren't as great as I thought they would be. I don't' think we're even going to need all the new members we've gathered in order to take over the Pride Lands."

Matayo looked hesitant.

"I see, so how many do you think will be required for victory?"

Nanaki pretended to think for a minute. He knew the Pridelanders were great in numbers and he did his best to keep up his false story.

"To be honest Matayo, I think if we took the lions and lionesses along with Rama, Moja, Tsavo and you and I, we'd have a greater chance of victory. It might seem like less members but that way, it's easier to maneuver within the Pride Lands with a smaller army. The Pridelanders are peaceful and I'm sure we're more skilled in combat."

Matayo thought about this.

"Hmm. So you're suggesting a more stealthy approach? I can see how that might work to our advantage. Less mouths to feed along the way and less having to worry about member's not following orders."

Nanaki nodded in agreement. Matayo paused for a moment, then spoke once more.

"So, what was that other matter that you wished to speak to me about Nanaki?"

Nanaki hesitated as he looked at Moja.

"Well, it's personal so…"

Matayo looked towards his mate then back at Nanaki.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of your Queen can't you Nanaki?"

Nanaki shrugged.

"If you insist Matayo."

He readied himself and spoke.

"Matayo, we've been friends for years now, ever since I met you as a young cub when you first were brought to the Lowlands."

Matayo nodded.

"That we have been Nanaki."

Nanaki continued.

"Well ever since you became Pride Leader, I've served you well have I not?"

Matayo paused, then responded.

"You've proven to be a great Pride Member if that's what you're getting at Nanaki."

Nanaki spoke again.

"And during all this time, I've asked very little from you right?"

Matayo nodded as Nanaki spoke.

"Well, I have to ask you something now."

Matayo looked at Nanaki with an intrigued look.

"Very well Nanaki, ask me."

Nanaki swallowed.

"Do the names Simba and Nala ring any bells in your memory Matayo?"

Matayo's eyes narrowed as he replied.

"Nanaki, you of all creatures should know that I dislike the past being brought up."

Nanaki nodded but persisted.

"I know Matayo but I have to ask you this. It's very important."

Matayo looked irritated.

"What importance could two names hold to me Nanaki and why do you ask this now?"

Nanaki pawed the ground nervously as he responded.

"Well, you see Matayo, during my time in the Pride Lands these past two weeks, I ran into two lions who believe that you are their long lost son."

Matayo growled as he spoke to Nanaki.

"Didn't I make it clear to you before you left here that you were to not have any contact with any of the Pridelanders?"

Nanaki lowered his head and nodded.

"Yes, you did Matayo but I really didn't mean for this to happen but if this is true…"

Matayo quickly cut him off.

"Don't you think I would know who my parents are Nanaki and can't you even see why the Pridelanders would say such a thing? They want to try and stop our attack on their land because they know we'll win."

Nanaki looked puzzled.

"But how would the Pridelanders even know that we were going to attack them Matayo/"

Matayo quickly replied.

"No Pride could be that dense. They must have figured out by now why Tsavo had faked his injuries just to be welcomed into the Pride Lands." Matayo's face melted into a sly grin. "I'm sure you didn't tell them anything about our Plans?" he said to Nanaki in a sarcastic tone.

Nanaki shook his head and laughed slightly.

"Of course not Matayo. Why would I do a thing like that?"

Matayo joined Nanaki in laughter as he spoke.

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that Nanaki. I know I can trust you fully."

Nanaki nodded to Matayo and smiled.

"That you can Matayo."

Matayo stretched and yawned. It was very late and he could see that Nanaki was worn out from his trip.

"Why don't you get a good night's rest now Nanaki. You look bushed."

Nanaki stood up and stretched.

"That sounds like a good idea Matayo."

Matayo smiled a sly grin once more as Nanaki was leaving the cave.

"Rest well Nanaki, we're moving out tomorrow for the Pride Lands."

Nanaki froze in his tracks after hearing Matayo's words. He turned his head and looked at Matayo.

"Tomorrow? But I thought it would be another two weeks or so before we moved in?"

Matayo shrugged.

"Well, looks like there's been a change of plans now hasn't there. That's not a problem is it?" he asked as he continued to smile at Nanaki.

Nanaki quickly shook his head.

"No Matayo, just kind of a shock is all."

Matayo nodded.

"Don't worry yourself about it Nanaki. Get some rest. Of all the Pride Members here, you deserve it the most."

Nanaki nodded to Matayo as he exited the cave. After he was gone, Matayo turned his attention to Moja. He nuzzled her affectionately as he spoke to her.

"You did well Moja. I can see you truly were a superb Scouting Party Leader in your old pride, as Nanaki never knew that you were following his every move. You've done well for your Pride but I have one last task for you to complete, in order to prove to me that your heart is with this Pride and this Pride alone."

Nanaki entered his cave and flopped himself upon the ground. His mind was racing at the sudden turn of events. He had told the Pridelanders that Matayo was going to attack them in a month's time but now due to Matayo's unforeseen change of plans, the Pridelanders might be caught off guard. He knew he was going to have to somehow inform them about this new development but he was too tired from his previous trip to head back there tonight so he decided that he'd leave first thing in the morning. It didn't take long before he was sleeping soundly. A little while later however, Nanaki awoke in the darkness of his cave. He could sense that he wasn't alone in the cave. He turned and looked up as his eyes started to adjust to the pitch black scene around him. His eyes met with those of Moja's. Nanaki was startled by Moja's presence.

"Moja, what are you doing here?" he asked her in a perplexed tone.

With a lightning fast movement and precision, Moja sank her teeth deep into Nanaki's throat. Nanaki was caught off guard by Moja's sudden actions and he tried to cry out but Moja quickly drove her claws into his face, holding his mouth firmly between her paws. She held her grip tightly and watched as Nanaki tried to struggle free from her grip. She could taste the blood from Nanaki's neck and it made her want to vomit but she resisted. As the life slowly faded from Nanaki's body, Moja thought to herself. What had she just done? Matayo had told her to get rid of Nanaki because he could no longer be trusted and by doing this, this would prove to him once and for all that she was a true member of the Lowlands Pride as well as his Queen and mate. Had this occurred months ago, she would have never even thought of performing such a heinous act but the past month living at the Lowlands had changed Moja completely. As she released the lifeless body of Nanaki from her mouth, she looked down upon her stained claws. The leopard's blood dripped off the ends of her claws and plummeted to the floor of the cave. As she turned to leave the vicious scene, the last bit of what used to be her soul and morals seemed to leave her body for good. She walked back to Matayo's cave and took her place next to her sleeping mate. She was now the Queen of the Lowlands and perhaps soon to be Queen of the Pride Lands but at what cost?

As she dozed off next to her mate, she could feel him stirring in his sleep. Matayo's dreams were filled with bits and pieces of scenes he vaguely remembered from his past. Scenes of two loving parents who he thought he remembered from some point in time yet he couldn't quite make out their faces or voices. Scenes of a childhood, long lost within his memory. Scenes of times that may have been but he just wasn't able to remember any details about them. Was what Nanaki had told him really true? Could he, in fact, really have parents somewhere who still missed him and if so, why couldn't he remember anything about them? What had happened to him before that day he had escaped from the jaws of death? These memories continued to allude Matayo as the night wore on.

The following morning, Matayo gathered all the lions and lionesses in the area, as well as Tsavo, Rama and Moja. Together, the small group started to make their way towards the Pride Lands. Noticing the absence of Nanaki, Rama turned to Tsavo.

"Hey, did Nanaki ever come back from his trip to the Pride Lands?"

Tsavo nodded.

"Yeah, I saw him come back last night."

Rama looked confused.

"Well where is he now then? If we're going to take over the Pride Lands, shouldn't he be with us?"

Tsavo scowled.

"I could care less where he is Rama. We'll be fine without that useless leopard anyways. I doubt he'd have the heart for war anyways."

Rama sighed.

"Maybe not."

Hearing the conversation the two were having, Moja's mind replayed her actions the night before. She was still in disbelief about what she had done but the odd part about it was, she felt no remorse for what she had done. She merely walked next to her mate as they made their way through the Outlands. Matayo's mind was swimming with a mix of emotions but he had to keep his mind on the task at paw. His plan was now in motion and the fight for the Pride Lands was now underway.

**Chapter 20**

Malkia shifted uneasily in the tall grass of the Pride Lands. Once again, she was plunged into the dream she had been having for the past several months but this time around, it was a bit different. She watched as the two familiar lionesses before her were locked in combat. Once again, one of the lionesses was pinned down to the ground as the other stood above her with claws outstretched. Malkia knew what was coming next, so she tried to move from her position in the grass. Success, she was able to move and she ran up closer to the two feuding lionesses. She tried to cry out but still, her voice could not be heard. She reached the site where the two lionesses were but it was too late once again. The lioness on top drove her claws deep into the helpless lioness's neck below her. Malkia watched in horror as the lioness removed her claws from her victim's neck. She gasped as she saw the crimson red droplets falling off the lioness's claws down to the grass below. The lioness turned and looked at Malkia with dark emotionless eyes. Malkia stared deeply into them. She knew them from somewhere but there was something different about them. As the lioness spoke to her, Malkia's memory finally pieced the two clues together. The lioness standing before her was Moja but not how Malkia had remembered her being. This version of Moja was cold and uncaring and the look in her eyes sent shivers down Malkia's body whenever she gazed into them. As the lioness spoke to her this time, Malkia was expecting to hear the same phrase her past dreams had always ended with but instead, the lioness turned to her and said.

"Malkia, Help me."

Malkia didn't know what to say. She once again tried to speak but again, her voice failed her. Malkia could only watch as the lioness before her began to fade out of sight, continuing to ask her for her help.

Malkia awoke with a jolt. Her dream had ended and she was now thrust back into the realm of reality. She looked around the cave. Ever since Nanaki's unexpected visit to the Pride Lands, All the main members of the Pride had assumed residence in the cave amidst Pride Rock. Malkia could see Vitani and Kikay sleeping soundly a few yards from where she and her brother were laying. She strained her eyes and looked towards the entrance of the cave. It was still night outside and she was still tired. Malkia repositioned herself next to her mother's warm body and closed her eyes.

It was nearing dusk the following day when Matayo and his forces arrived at the outskirts of the Pride Lands. He had led his small band of Pride Members through the Outlands at a good pace and they had arrived at just the right time. Upon seeing the Pride Lands, Matayo's memory started to flash memories of past events that he never even remembered happening. He did his best to clear his mind. Matayo gathered everyone together and went over his plan.

"We've arrived at what could be our new home. Take a good look around you. What you see is a new place for us to live, full of plenty of food to eat and fresh water sources. The land here is rich and worth fighting for. I've chosen this place because I think it will suit us well as our new home. Now I'm depending on you all to fight for it with all your heart and soul. The Pridelanders won't give up their land easily but I promise you that if we are triumphant, everyone in the Pride shall live a much better life."

He turned to Moja.

"Together Moja, you and I will rule over this land."

He then split everyone into groups and gave them their individual orders.

"As we are arriving here at the Pride Lands most likely unexpectedly, I'm sure the Pridelanders won't be prepared for a full scale attack, however, our numbers are rather small compared to what I'm sure they have so I'm choosing to take a more stealthy approach to this take over."

Rama spoke up briefly.

"Wasn't Nanaki's job to check out their forces Matayo and speaking of Nanaki, where is he? Shouldn't he be here to help?"

Matayo smiled at the cheetah.

"Oh my dear friend Nanaki won't be joining us this time around Rama. I'm afraid that the only ones who will meet up with Nanaki now are those that cross our path on this day."

Rama was shocked by what he was hearing.

"You don't mean…" he started to say but was quickly silenced by Matayo.

"Don't dwell on the past Rama unless you too wish to join Nanaki in his eternal resting place?"

Rama stayed quiet as Matayo continued to review his plans.

"Now, from what I've learned thus far, there are four main Pride Members here that stand between us and our new kingdom. Kiara and Kovu, the current Queen and King of these Pride Lands and Simba and Nala, the former rulers of these lands. Once we eliminate them out of the picture, the rest will fall into place. Tsavo, you take one of our extra lions here and find the two current leaders of the pride, Kiara and Kovu. Rama, you take a lion and find Simba and Nala. Moja and I, along with the rest of the members will work our way into the heart of the Pride Lands. I expect you all to show no mercy when faced against your advasaries. We must all do our part in order to claim our right to this new land. I trust you all won't fail in your orders. Now let's move out!"

The small group divided and went their separate ways as they all entered the Pride Lands.

As Simba walked through the grass of the Pride Lands, he thought about Matayo, the cub he and his mate had thought they lost over three years ago. Ever since Nanaki the leopard had paid them a visit, Simba and Nala had discussed the possibility that their son may still be alive. Simba missed Matayo still to this day and even the slightest chance of his offspring still being alive gave Simba new hope. He knew that he would have to see for himself when the day came that the Lowlanders were going to attack the Pride Lands, whether or not the Matayo Nanaki spoke of was in fact his son or not.

Simba continued to make his way through the Pride Lands but suddenly stopped. He could sense that he was being followed. He quickly turned and looked off in the distance. He wasn't able to see anyone or anything in the grass behind him so he turned once more and started walking again. He walked a few more paces but then paused again. He looked behind him but again, he saw nothing. As he turned his head back in front of him, he was startled to see an unknown lion standing ahead of him.

"You there," Simba called out to the strange lion. "Who are you?"

The lion said nothing as Simba slowly approached him.

"State your business now," Simba said as he neared the lion's position in the grass.

Again, the lion said nothing as he held his place. Simba started to feel uneasy as he spoke once more.

"I'll ask you once more, who…"

As he spoke, suddenly he was blindsided by Rama. Rama ran past Simba with impressive speed and pawed Simba directly on one of his front legs. Simba roared, more in surprise rather in pain as Rama's strength wasn't very powerful. Simba turned to face the direction that the cheetah had darted off in and as he turned his body, the lion standing before him saw an opening. He charged Simba and leapt upon him with claws fully extended. Simba bellowed as the lion's claws dug into his fur. He struck the lion across the face with a mighty paw. The lion released his grip from Simba and retreated a few yards. As Simba turned to give chase, he was hit once more by Rama, with lightning fast movements. Simba snarled angrily as he looked around once more. He was unable to see Rama in the tall grass of the Pride Lands. The stealthy cheetah blended in perfectly with the color of the grass and each time Simba turned to scan the surrounding area for Rama's location, he was once again, attacked by the other lion. If it had only been just the single lion, Simba would have had no trouble disposing of such a threat but with the addition of Rama, who Simba was barely able to pin point at times, the odds didn't seem to be in Simba's favor. As Simba fought back the lion once more, his mind raced to think of a way to bring the odds in his favor. He knew the cheetah was fast and being in the long grass of the Pride Lands wasn't helping matters. He needed a place where speed wouldn't be an option and where there was no cover to conceal oneself in. It took Simba a few minutes but finally he thought of the perfect place.

The lion charged Simba once more and Simba was ready for it. As the lion came into range, Simba leapt to one side, causing the lion to pass by him and as he did so, Simba raked his claws along the lion's side. It was a critical strike and the lion cried out in pain as he felt Simba's claws tearing into him. Simba knew that Rama was watching from somewhere in the long grass so he darted off quickly. Rama ran up to the lion, who was gingerly licking his gaping wound.

"Come on," Rama said impatiently to the lion sitting before him. "We have to follow him."

The injured lion looked up and glared at Rama.

"Can't you see I'm hurt here? Give me a minute."

Rama jeered at him uncaringly.

"You call yourself a Lowlander, fine you sit here and cry over your little scratch. I'm going to finish the job. Catch up after you're done crying."

With that, Rama ran off in the direction Simba had headed. With Rama's speed, it didn't take long for him to catch up to where Simba had recently been. He saw small drops of blood leading down a rather steep hill.

"I guess he went down this way." Rama thought to himself as he carefully made his way down the incline. He looked around. He had never seen such a place in his life. It was a dark eery location and from what Rama could see, it looked as if it was full of bones from creatures long passed. As he peered into the darkness, he spotted Simba in the distance.

"So there you are old timer." Rama said as he advanced slowly towards Simba.

Simba stood his ground as he spoke.

"So you must be Rama of the Lowlands Pride I take it? Why are you here? What business do you have being here?"

Rama shunned him.

"Is that any way to welcome your new neighbors? Well I guess it won't matter seeing as you will no longer be living in the Pride Lands for very long. Come to think of it, after I get through with you old timer, you won't be living at all."

Simba scowled at Rama.

"I've dealt with creatures way beyond your skill level cheetah so I wouldn't be so confident if I were you."

Rama laughed.

"You have no idea what my skill level is but you'll soon find out."

Rama started towards Simba but Simba quickly turned and ran further into the Elephant Graveyard. Rama chuckled.

"Running away are we? Don't think I won't come after you in there." He said as he darted after Simba.

"That's what I'm counting on." Simba thought to himself as he made his way swiftly through the maze like area. He knew his way through the Elephant Graveyard better than any of the Pridelanders. He had taken many visits to the area on his daily rounds when he was King of the Pride Lands and even after, he walked here many times with Kovu.

Rama made his way through the twisting paths of the Elephant Graveyard as best he could. He could make out Simba's figure in the gloomy distance and tried his best to keep up but he was unsure of the terrain and he kept hearing hissing sounds emitting from the ground below him. He kept a weary eye out on his surroundings as he ran. As he rounded a corner, he spotted Simba standing several yards from him.

"Finally decided to stop running did we/"

Rama asked as he casually sharpened his claws on one of the nearby rock walls.

Simba's expression looked serious.

"I don't know why you're here Rama but I'll give you one last chance to leave the Pride Lands. You and your fellow Pride Members have already caused enough trouble here as is so whatever fate befalls you, I'm sure it will be well deserving."

Rama laughed.

"You're asking me to leave when I have you right where I want you? That sounds like the words of a desperate creature who knows they're beat. Just look at yourself. Those injuries on your body don't look minor to me."

It was true. Simba had sustained quite a few wounds due to the lion and Rama but he still held his position.

"It'll take a lot more than what you have, to defeat me cheetah."

Rama grinned.

"I sure hope that's true for the rest of your Pride Members or I'd say that this take over will be an easy victory for us."

Simba's heart raced as the prospects of the other Pridelanders being in peril crossed his mind. He had to finish this fight quickly and return to help the others. Rama could sense his worry and laughed.

"Don't worry yourself too much. Your friends and especially your mate, will be joining you in the afterlife soon enough but I'll make sure you're there to greet them."

Rama charged Simba at full speed. Simba could feel the hissing of the earth below him growing stronger and he knew he would have to time this just right. He waited till Rama was just a few paces away from him before leaping to one side. Just as he did so, a large burst of boiling hot steam irrupted from the earth behind where Simba was standing mere moments ago. Rama was caught off guard and ran head long into the jet of powerful steam. It burned his eyes and he cried out in pain. Simba knew now was the time to finish this. He charged Rama, who was very disoriented and flailing about, trying to clear his vision. Simba struck the cheetah with a forceful strike. He felt his claws rip harshly into Rama's pelt. Rama yelped in pain and tried to swipe the spot where he thought Simba was but his paw merely sailed through the air. Simba circled the cheetah and charged once more. This time, he clipped Rama's hind paws, causing the cheetah to fall to the ground. As quick as a flash, Simba leapt atop the struggling cheetah and tightly wrapped his paws around the cheetah's neck. Feeling his air supply being cut off, Rama kicked franticly to free himself. His hind claws scratched Simba's stomach repeatedly but Simba held his grip firmly. As Rama's body began to relax, Simba looked into Rama's eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this but the safety of my friends and my mate takes priority over everything."

Rama's eyes showed no regret as they slowly closed for the last time. Simba released his grip on the departed cheetah and turned to leave. He saw the lion, who he had previous been fighting with in the Pride Lands, staring at him. Simba growled and spoke in a low tone.

"I've already had to end one life today, I don't want to have to do it again. Get out of the Pride Lands and never show your face here again if you value your life!"

The lion needed no extra convincing as he turned and hightailed it out of the Elephant Graveyard. Simba took one last glance at the lifeless body of Rama before he too made his way out. His mind reminded him that there might be other Lowlanders in the Pride Lands and his first concern was Nala, who he had left at their den.

Tsavo and a fellow lion Pride Member made their way towards Pride Rock. Tsavo knew that this was the main area where Kovu and Kiara stayed and he was hoping to find Kiara alone. As they crept up the side of Pride Rock, Tsavo peered into the cave. He saw Kovu and Kiara sitting together, talking quietly amongst themselves. He pulled back and signaled for his other Pride Member to follow him. He spoke to him in a low whisper.

"There are two lions in there. They are the current Queen and King of the Pride Lands. It's up to us to take them out."

The lion nodded to Tsavo.

"So what's your plan?" he asked.

Tsavo thought for a moment before replying.

"You're going to run in and catch them by surprise. Go after Kovu, the male lion and try and bring him down."

The lion looked nervous.

"But what are you going to do Tsavo?"

Tsavo grinned.

"I'll run in after you and help once you catch them of guard."

The lion still looked nervous about Tsavo's plan.

"But what if they both come after me? Shouldn't we charge them together?"

Tsavo scowled angrily at the lion next to him.

"Listen, I outrank you in this Pride and I expect you to follow my orders without question, now you better do as I told you to do unless you want to be killed before those other two are!"

The lion swallowed hard.

"Ok Tsavo, I trust you. Just let me know when."

The two readied themselves outside of the cave entrance and upon Tsavo's command, the lion charged headlong into the cave.

"Kovu, look out!" Kiara cried as she saw the strange lion charging into the cave.

Kovu turned his head just in time to see the lion leaping towards him. He did his best to dodge the attack but was still struck by the lion's paws. Seeing as he had missed his intended attack, the lion quickly wheeled around and charged again.

"Who are you and what's your problem?" Kovu shouted as he fended off the lion's attack once more.

The lion said nothing but merely continued the onslaught. Kiara sat frozen in disbelief from what she was seeing. She wasn't quite sure of what to make of the scene but it only took her a few moments to realize that her mate might need help so she rose to her feet. The second she did so, Tsavo entered the cave at a breakneck speed and leapt upon her, pinning her back to the ground. He quickly thrust his claws close to Kiara's neck.

"Kiara!" Kovu cried out as he tried to run to the aid of his mate but the lion quickly intercepted him.

Tsavo laughed wickedly.

"I wouldn't make any sudden movements if I were you Kovu."

Kovu struck the persistent lion with a forceful blow with his paw. The lion backed off as blood spilled onto the ground of the cave.

"Leave her alone Tsavo!" Kovu demanded as he snarled fiercely at him.

Tsavo continued to laugh as he spoke.

"Do you think I'd really hurt such a lovely lioness?" he said as he pressed his claws closer to Kiara's neck. Kiara gasped for a breath as Tsavo's claws neared her fur.

Kovu stared at Tsavo with vengeful eyes.

"You coward! If you're truly a lion, leave her out of this and fight!"

Tsavo shook his head.

"It looks like you have enough on your plate as it is Kovu, besides I like being close to Kiara." He gently stroked the length of her fur with one of his paws.

Kovu's anger was starting to boil over and as the other lion in the cave advanced upon him, he suddenly turned and attacked. He clawed the surprised lion with vicious swipes of his paws. The surprised lion cowered down and tried to defend himself but Kovu's rage had taken over him.

"Tsavo, help me out!" the lion cried out to his Pride Member but Tsavo made no motion to assist his jeopardized comrade. Kiara stared up at Tsavo's face and saw the expression of enjoyment that he was getting from seeing his Pride Member getting ripped to pieces. It made her blood boil. Kovu continued to slash the lion, who was now lying on the floor of the cave, barely moving. Tsavo laughed as Kovu, now finished with his opponent, turned his attention back to Tsavo.

"Such hatred you show Kovu. I hope that wasn't intended for me?"

Kovu growled at Tsavo as he started towards him but once more, Tsavo pressed his sharp claws against Kiara's neck.

"Stay where you are Kovu or so help me I'll spill your mate's blood."

Kovu narrowed his eyes at Tsavo.

"What do you want?" He asked in a low menacing tone.

Tsavo dawned an evil smile.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to take over the Pride Lands."

Kovu continued to bare his teeth at Tsavo as he spoke.

"So I guess your plans went just as you had expected them to go? Send in one Pride Member to trick us into thinking an attack was coming when in fact, it had already been underway?"

Upon hearing this, Tsavo burst out laughing.

"Ahh. So that stupid leopard did end up turning his back on us. It's a good thing that Matayo is a great leader and saw this coming. I'm sure Nanaki met an unpleasant fate due to his actions."

"So you're telling us that he was telling the truth?" Kovu asked.

Tsavo nodded.

"He told you what he was told back in the Lowlands, so if you want to call that the truth, then yes he did but unbeknownst to him, Matayo had a secondary plan just in case Nanaki's tongue should slip but you needn't worry about that for you can ask him yourselves when you join him in eternal rest."

"So what are you going to do then?" asked Kovu as he held his ground.

Tsavo grinned.

"Well after I take care of you two, perhaps I'll hunt down your cubs and ring the life out of them as well. Doesn't that sound like a good idea Kiara?"

Tsavo looked down at Kiara's face, expecting to see a look of despair and anguish but the look he saw froze him solid. Kiara's eyes met with Tsavo's and Tsavo felt her burning stare. It made him feel uneasy as he spoke.

"Don't look at me like that." He said as he nervously fidgeted around.

Kiara's emotions were at her breaking point. She had had enough of Tsavo and she couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, she jerked her body to one side, knocking Tsavo off balance, if only for a moment. She then quickly kicked her hind quarters upwards into Tsavo's stomach and drug her claws roughly along his underbelly. Tsavo roared in pain as he moved away from her but with another quick motion, Kiara was on her feet and charged him. Tsavo was not expecting such a fight from a mere lioness and he was unprepared. Kiara raked her claws at him viciously. Kovu watched in disbelief. He had never seen his mate in such a furious state. Kiara clawed Tsavo over and over, scoring various wounds across his body. He ran to the back of the cave and tried to regroup himself but Kiara persisted. With a mighty leap, she pounced upon him, sinking her claws and teeth deep into his pelt. She held tight as she drug him to the ground. Kovu watched as his mate pinned Tsavo to the ground. Tsavo's blood was slowly leaving from the many injuries he had just received at the paws of Kiara. Kiara wrapped her paws around Tsavo's neck and looked deep into his fading eyes as she spoke.

"Ever since you showed your face in the Pride Lands, you've caused us nothing but trouble. What you did to me on that unforgettable day can never be taken back and what you took from me that day can never be replaced! You don't deserve any mercy for your actions!"

Tsavo looked up at her. Even in his weakened condition, he still managed an awkward smile.

"It doesn't matter what you do Kiara, your Pride Lands will belong to the Lowlanders whether you like it or not. Killing me won't give you back what I took from you on that day." He said as he strained to laugh.

Kiara's eyes narrowed as she looked deep into Tsavo's eyes for the last time.

"That maybe true," she said in a serious voice. "But it's a hell of a start!" With this said, Kiara drove her claws deep into Tsavo's neck. The life quickly flowed out of him and his eyes glazed over as he lay still.

Kiara let go of Tsavo's motionless corpse and walked over to her mate. She buried her head into his fur as tears started to escape her eyes. Kovu put his paws around her as he comforted her.

"It's ok Kiara."

She looked up into her mate's caring eyes.

"We have to go help the others now. If what Tsavo said is true, everyone else may be in trouble."

Kovu nodded to his mate and with one final glance at the unsavory scene before them, they turned and ran out of the cave.

**Chapter 21**

Moja, Matayo and the few remaining Pride lions walked along the path Moja was leading them down. Matayo had requested for her to lead him to where Simba and Nala's den was and since Moja had been a former Pridelander herself, she knew her way easily around the Pride Lands. The small group stopped about a hundred yards away from a cave in the Pride Lands. Moja motioned towards the cave.

"That is where Simba and Nala stay." She said to Matayo.

Matayo nodded but as Moja started to walk forward with the rest of the Pride lions, he stopped her.

"Hold on Moja, I'm going to handle this matter on my own."

Moja stopped and turned to look at her mate.

"Why?" she asked questionably. "If we all attack Simba and Nala together, it will be over quickly."

Matayo nodded but replied.

"That's true but I need to handle this on my own nevertheless. I need you to take the other lions here and take care of any other Pridelanders who might still be in our way."

Moja frowned.

"I thought we'd do everything together though Matayo. Isn't that what a Queen and King do?"

Matayo sighed.

"Yes, but this matter is a bit personal. I don't want to bring you into it."

Moja scowled.

"Are you thinking about what Nanaki said to you? I heard you say it clearly yourself. It must have been a lie to try and keep us from taking over the Pride Lands. What makes you think differently now?"

Matayo shrugged.

"Lately, ever since we've arrived in these Pride Lands, my mind has been playing tricks on me. I keep seeing images of stuff that seems vaguely familiar to me but I'm not sure why. I just need to know the truth for myself I guess."

Moja sighed and shook her head.

"What happened to not dwelling in the past Matayo? That's the first thing you taught me when I decided to be your Queen. You told me to completely forget about my past, as it had no value anymore in your Pride. I did that for you, along with other things that I might have regretted under normal circumstances but I did them for you and now you're saying you want to find out the truth about your past?"

Matayo looked into Moja's eyes as he spoke.

"I know you've given up so much for me Moja but I can't rest until I do something about these thoughts in my mind. Despite that, I need you to do your duties as my Queen. Take the others and make sure the rest of the Pridelanders are taken care of. I'll come find you when my business here is done. Please trust me on this matter."

Moja sighed once more but nodded.

"As you wish Matayo."

She turned and made her way off into the distance of the Pride Lands, followed closely by the rest of the Pride lions. As he watched Moja leave, Matayo's mind continued to nag him about his blurry past. He turned and looked ahead of him at the cave in which his so-called parents might be staying. He wondered to himself if he should even believe what Nanaki had told him. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, and up until lately, he had trusted his friend and former Pride Member wholeheartedly but there was a part of him that didn't want to believe that he had parents here. He stood still for a while before he finally decided to approach the cave. As he neared the entrance of the cave, he paused and listened for signs of life coming from within. He could hear the quiet but distinct sounds of relaxed breathing coming from the cave. Someone was inside and most likely asleep. He slowly made his way into the cave and let his eyes adjust to the darkness inside. He saw, lying before him, a lioness. Matayo looked at the sleeping lioness and his eyes scanned her body. When he reached her face, the sight that greeted him caused his mind to replay even more events that he barely remembered. He saw this lioness in his thoughts, standing above him with a warm smile etched on her face. Her eyes looked down upon him with such a caring nature that it made him feel safe and secure. Matayo shook his head. This couldn't be. It had to be a trick his mind was playing on him. He growled softly at the thought of Nanaki's words. That leopard had probably made this all up just to trick him. There was no way that this lioness before him could in fact be his mother. She looked so peaceful resting before him and he could sense nothing bad about her. He thought to himself for quite some time as he stared down upon her. Suddenly, the sleeping lioness moved in her sleep. Matayo was quickly snapped back into reality and he readied himself as he growled softly.

Nala opened her eyes slowly. It was extremely dark inside the den and she looked around the cave. She could sense the presence of another creature.

"Simba, is that you?" she said in a quiet tone.

Upon hearing her voice, Matayo's mind once more flashed scenes of times Matayo never recalled. Her voice was familiar to him but he couldn't understand why. The gentle tone and caring nature of it reminded him of someone he had known for ages but had long forgotten about.

As Nala's eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, she sighted the lion standing before her. Her eyes became wide as her mouth dropped open.

"Ma…Matayo? Is that you?" she asked in disbelief.

Matayo said nothing and Nala shook her head.

"I must be dreaming." She said as she slowly reached a paw out to touch the lion before her. Matayo pulled back and snarled at her. She quickly pulled her paw back to her side but continued to stare into the strange but familiar lion's eyes. The two sat there, stunned by each other's look for quite some time. The more time that passed, the more Nala realized that she wasn't dreaming and that this lion standing before her was not a figment of her imagination. She slowly sat up and spoke to him.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

Matayo held his ground and kept his eyes fixated on her as he spoke.

"I am Matayo, Pride Leader of the Lowlands Pride."

Nala's eyes widened once more as she heard the lion speak his name.

"Matayo? Can it really be?" she asked once more as she peered into his eyes.

Matayo replied.

"Do you know me from somewhere because I don't believe I know you?"

As Nala looked upon Matayo, her mind reverted back several years to the times when Simba and her had a young cub in their possession. She recalled the day he was born and the first time she had locked eyes with her first ever cub. As she stared into Matayo's eyes now, she knew without a shadow of a doubt, that this was indeed her long lost son. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she spoke to him.

"Yes Matayo, I do know you. Your father and I thought you had died long ago. We searched everywhere in the Pride Lands for you but weren't able to find any traces of where you had gone off too. You might not remember, but I'm Nala, your mother."

Once again, Matayo's mind began flashing memories past him but he still didn't' want to believe what he was hearing.

"How do I know that this isn't some sort of a lie?" he asked her uneasily.

Nala did her best to speak inbetween sobs.

"You don't remember me Matayo? You can't remember your life as a cub here in the Pride Lands?"

Matayo shook his head.

"The only life I know is the one I lived in the Lowlands."

Nala's heart sank as she looked at Matayo longingly.

"What happened to you Matayo?" She asked as she scanned the length of his body. She could see the various scars that traced along his fur.

Matayo growled at her.

"That's none of your concern."

Nala stood to her feet and slowly walked towards Matayo. Matayo pulled back as he saw her coming towards him.

"Please Matayo," she said as she once more extended a paw towards him.

Simba rushed into his den. He had been a few yards away from the cave when he had heard a cry coming from it. He saw before him a large lion standing above his mate, who was lying on the ground, bleeding from a cut on her face. Simba snarled ruthlessly as he charged the strange lion. Matayo turned to see Simba leaping towards him. He dodged and swiped his paws at Simba. Due to his previous encounters with Rama and the other lion, Simba's reactions were rather slow and he was caught by Matayo's claws. Simba roared and retaliated with a strike of his own. His paw connected against Matayo's shoulder but Simba's strength was almost used up. Matayo pushed Simba's paw off him roughly and struck him firmly on his cheek. Simba's strength gave out and he collapsed under his own weight. Matayo quickly stood over him with a raised paw, claws ready to strike.

"Matayo stop! Don't do it." Nala cried out. She had made it back to her feet and she rushed towards them.

Simba looked up suddenly into his attacker's eyes.

"Matayo?" He said in a weak tone.

Matayo's head suddenly hurt. As he peered down at the lion below him, his mind felt like it was going to split apart. Memories flashed by him at a blurring speed and he wasn't able to think straight. He leapt off Simba and held his head with his paws.

"Why, Why do you both make me feel the way I do. I can't remember anything about you two yet you seem so familiar to me."

Nala helped her mate rise to his feet and the both of them walked over to Matayo.

"Please Matayo, let us try and help you remember your past." Nala said softly to her son. "This is Simba, your father. Can you remember anything about him?"

Matayo looked up into Simba's eyes. He knew his face from somewhere and as he heard his father speak, more memories flooded his head.

"Matayo. It's me, Simba, your father. I thought I lost you so long ago. What happened to you?"

Matayo pulled away and crouched in the corner of the cave.

"I don't know what's happening to me but I can't handle it right now. Please leave me be."

Nala spoke.

"We want to help you Matayo. We care dearly about you and no matter who you think we are, we both know that you are indeed our son Matayo. We raised you and loved you so much and we still do. I don't know what has happened to you but please, try and remember back when you were a cub, living in the Pride Lands. Don't you recall anything? Simba, me, your cub-hood friend Nuka?"

Upon hearing the name Nuka being spoken, Matayo's head filled with painful memories that had been blocked for years. Everything was starting to fall into place in his mind but it was overwhelming to him.

"Please just leave me alone!" He cried out as he covered his head with his paws. Nala was about to speak again but Simba stopped her.

"Nala, I think its best that we leave him be for now. It looks like this is quite a shock for him and it might not be good to press the matter further right now."

Nala looked hopelessly at her son, who looked to be in a great deal of mental anguish but she finally nodded her head. Remembering the urgency of the situation Simba had discovered earlier, he turned and spoke to Matayo in a serious manner.

"Matayo, I have to ask you, are there other Lowlander's here in the Pride Lands?"

Nala looked at Simba with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean Simba?" She asked him. She finally noticed the many wounds draped across Simba's body. She had been to preoccupied by the return of her long lost son to notice Simba's condition but now that she was more composed, she saw the poor state he was in.

"Oh, my Simba, what happened to you?" She said in a worried tone as she nuzzled him lovingly.

"The Lowlands Pride is here to take over the Pride Lands and I ran into two of their members."

Nala looked at Matayo in disbelief.

"Is this true Matayo?" she asked but Matayo was in no condition to answer any questions. He only sat, lost in his own confusing state of mind.

"Come on Nala, we have to go find the cubs and the rest of the Pride and make sure they're all safe."

Nala hesitated slightly as she looked once more at her son.

"He'll be fine Nala, we have to go now!" Simba said once more.

Nala nodded and the two lions ran out of the cave, leaving Matayo to his own accord.

Moja and the rest of the Pride lions walked through the Pride Lands at a quick pace. Moja was upset that Matayo had told her to leave him. She wanted to be with him during this crucial time. She thought perhaps that maybe Matayo still didn't have faith in her being a true member of the Lowlands Pride, even though she had done what he bid her to do without question or regret. She had acted against her own morals just to show him that she really wanted to be his Queen. The thought of all she had done for him and given up for herself and the fact that now, he wanted to do his own thing made her furious. She suddenly turned on the small group of lions who were following close behind her and snarled.

"Will you all stop following me! Get out of my sight! I don't need any of you around me!" She bared her teeth and flashed her claws.

The group of lions behind her were taken aback by Moja's sudden mood swing and quickly scattered off in different directions within the Pride Lands. Moja jeered as she watched them all leave. She would show Matayo that she was truly fit to be his Queen one way or another. She would prove her worth to Matayo the only way she knew he would accept her. She would kill the next Pridelander she came across. That would show him that she had no ties to her past here and that she would be his perfect mate.

She walked further along the grassy trail of the Pride Lands until she spotted a lioness sitting in the distance. She stopped in her tracks and peered into the fading light of day. She could make out the lioness who was sitting about a hundred yards from her. It was Vitani.

**Chapter 22**

Moja watched Vitani from a distance. She had said that she was going to end the life of the next Pridelander she saw and Vitani was it. Despite the strong ties she had with Vitani, Moja still forced herself to go through with her plans. She wanted to prove to Matayo that she was capable of performing her own actions, in order to better the Lowlanders and if that meant fighting a friend of hers, then that was just how it was going to have to be. She walked slowly up to where Vitani was sitting in the grass. She knew that she had nothing to fear about Vitani, as Vitani would merely see her as returning from the Lowlands for a visit quite possibly. She casually called out to her.

"Well, if it isn't Vitani. Miss me any?"

Vitani turned around towards the sound of the voice and a friendly smile emerged onto her face at the sight of Moja.

"Moja!" she exclaimed happily as she jumped to her feet. "I had no idea you were coming. How have you been?"

Moja smiled at her.

"Yes, this is an unexpected visit I must say. I've been doing well, and yourself?"

Vitani paused as she looked at Moja closely. She could see the changes in her friend's appearance and it sparked her curiosity.

"Oh my Moja," Vitani said in a concerned tone. "What's happened to you? You look like you've been really living a rough life in the Lowlands."

Moja laughed innocently.

"Ahh. It's nothing Vitani. Just a few rough times now and then but I'm fine."

Vitani shrugged.

"Well it looks like you've seen better days Moja but its good to see you nonetheless. I hope you are doing well, living in the Lowlands. So what brings you here?"

Moja smiled at Vitani.

"The prospects of a new home Vitani."

Vitani stared at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked

Moja circled around her friend as she spoke.

"It's great Vitani. I left the Pride Lands because I didn't fit in here. I felt like I didn't have a place in this pride but when I showed up at the Lowlands, I found my place in life."

Vitani still looked puzzled but responded.

"Well, that's great Moja. I'm glad you found what you were looking for but if so, why are you here? Have you come for a visit or something?"

Moja shook her head.

"No Vitani, my business here is much more important than a mere visit. You see my mate Matayo has decided to find us a new kingdom to rule over. Apparently, he finds the Pride Lands more to his fancy so we're here to take over."

Vitani looked at Moja with a perplexed expression and then started to laugh.

"Ha ha Moja, That's rich. No seriously though, why are you here?"

Seeing that her words weren't being taken seriously, Moja's tone shifted to a more serious nature.

"This is nothing to laugh about Vitani. I'm telling you the truth."

Vitani's laughter slowly faded as she stared into Moja's eyes. She was starting to feel uncomfortable as she watched Moja circling around her.

"Okay Moja, cut it out now. Tell me really why you're here or I'll be forced to find the other Pride Members to remove you from these lands."

Moja scowled at Vitani.

"Oh come now Vitani, is that any way to treat an old friend of yours?"

Vitani glared at Moja.

"I should be asking you the same thing Moja. We've been friends for some time now and I've never seen you act this oddly before? Did something happen to you in the Lowlands? I'm your friend remember, you can tell me the truth."

Moja smiled at her.

"But I have told you the truth already Vitani. You are just choosing not to listen."

Vitani had had enough of Moja's weird attitude.

"I don't know what's changed about you Moja but right now, I'm choosing to end this conversation so I suggest you leave the Pride Lands before I'm forced to inform the others about your odd behavior."

Moja looked disappointed as she spoke to Vitani in a sarcastic voice.

"Aww. Is that your final choice?"

Vitani scowled at her sarcasm as she turned and called over her shoulder.

"Yes it is Moja. Farewell."

Moja's smile turned into a sneer as she quickly spoke.

"Wrong choice Vitani." She said as she leapt towards her with outstretched claws.

Vitani cried out in pain as she felt Moja dig her claws into her fur. She turned and batted Moja across the face with her paw. The strike hardly seemed to phase Moja as she continued to strike Vitani. Seeing the fierceness in Moja's eyes, Vitani knew that she was going to be fighting for her life. She quickly clipped Moja across the cheek with her paw once more, but with much more strength. Her claws traveled along Moja's face, leaving visible trails of blood as they passed along. Moja released her grip on Vitani as the pain from her face was felt. Vitani turned to run but Moja was quick to stop her. She clawed Vitani's hind legs, causing the lioness to loose her balance. Moja leapt once more upon her and scratched her furiously. Vitani covered her face with her paws to block the onslaught of flying paws and claws aimed towards her. She quickly kicked her feet into Moja's side to free her from her grip. Vitani jumped back to her feet and darted off in the grass of the Pride Lands. Moja quickly chased her down. Her training in the Lowlands along with her past experience as the Scouting Party Leader of the Outlands Pride were coming into play. She was able to catch Vitani easily as she ran after her.

It was getting late and all three young lions had exhausted themselves from hours of playing in the Pride Lands. Malkia, Moran and Kikay followed Timon and Pumbaa through the grassy trails leading back to Pride Rock. It had been a fun day for the cubs and each was in high spirits. As they walked, they continued to playfully pounce upon one another, all the while laughing and enjoying each other's company. Out of no where, Malkia stopped. She perked up her ears and listened.

"Did any of you just here that?" she asked as she scanned the surrounding area about her.

The other's stopped and looked at her.

"Hear what Mal?" Moran asked his sister.

Malkia quickly silenced him as she listened again.

"There, did you hear that?" she said as a faint cry echoing from the distance.

Moran and Kikay both listened and they too were able to detect the soft cries coming from the distance.

"Someone's in trouble," Malkia shouted as she darted off in the direction of the cries.

"Wait Mal!" Moran cried after his sister as he chased after her.

"Moran, wait for me." Kikay cried out as she too gave chase.

Timon and Pumbaa quickly followed the young lions as they ran quickly through the grasslands.

Malkia was first to arrive on the scene and the sight that met her eyes froze her where she stood. Before her, she saw Vitani being attacked by a strange lioness. She focused her eyes upon the unknown lioness and gasped.

"Is that Moja?" she thought to herself as she looked at the lioness in question.

Malkia could see the many scars that now adorned Moja's body and she looked different from the last time she had seen her. As Moran and Kikay arrived on the scene, they two saw the horrible event that was taking place before them. Kikay's eyes widened as she cried out.

"Mom!"

She darted towards her mother but Moran quickly held her back.

"Stop Kikay! It's too dangerous, you're going to get yourself killed!"

Kikay tried to struggle free from Moran's grip as she cried out.

"Let me go! My mom needs help! Let go!"

Moran held his grip as he watched the strange lioness attack Vitani. Timon and Pumbaa arrived on the scene shortly after and were both taken aback by what they saw.

"What's going on here?" Timon asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know Timon but help me hold Kikay! She's going to get hurt if she goes to help her mom!"

Timon did his best to assist in holding the frantic young lioness back. Pumbaa looked dumbfounded by what was going on as he turned to Malkia and spoke.

"Who's that other lioness there Malkia and why is she attacking Vitani?"

Malkia was unable to speak. Her eyes were glued to the scene before her, the scene she had been witness to many times before but never in reality. Was her dream coming true? She watched as Vitani did her best to fend off Moja but Moja was clearly more skilled and it showed. Vitani leapt at Moja with claws drawn but Moja dodged her attack and quickly struck her with a powerful strike to her side. Vitani cried out once more in pain as blood started to trickle down from her body. Kikay cried out in horror at this sight and once again tried to free herself from Moran's and Timon's grip.

"Stop! Please, leave my mom alone!" she shouted but her words seemed to pass through Moja. Moja was totally unaware of the spectators who had joined the scene. Her only focus was on Vitani. She struck her repeatedly with her paws, inflicting numerous wounds. Vitani was running out of strength and her injuries were starting to show.

Malkia sat in the tall grass of the Pride Lands, eyes locked upon the scene playing out before her. She knew how this dream always ended but this time around, it wasn't a dream, it was real and she knew that if she didn't act now, the end would be certain for Vitani. As Moja struck Vitani square in the face, the poor lioness fell to the ground and Moja pinned her firmly on her back. Malkia forced her body to move, she put her legs into motion and darted towards the two lionesses. Seeing his sister's actions Moran cried out.

"Mal! Don't! Come back!" but there was no stopping the young lioness now.

As Moja lifted her paw high into the air with claws fully extended, Malkia leapt onto Vitani's body and laid the length of her body across Vitani's neck.

"Stop Moja! Don't do this!" Malkia cried out as she gazed into Moja's eyes. Seeing the young lion made Moja hesitate.

"Move aside or be killed as well." Moja said in a menacing voice.

Malkia held her position as she spoke.

"Moja, it's me, Malkia! Don't you remember me?"

Moja showed no signs of recollection so Malkia continued to speak.

"What's happened to you Moja? You're not the lioness I remember. Don't you remember how you helped me escape from the Lowlands? You promised me that we'd see each other again but I never thought it would be like this!"

Malkia's voice began to tremble as tears started to fall from her eyes. Moja stared into Malkia's eyes as the young cub began to cry.

"I'll tell you again Cub, move aside or I'll be forced to take your life too!"

Malkia shouted at Moja.

"Stop saying that! The Moja I knew would never hurt anyone! Why are you acting like this Moja? Please, don't you remember who you used to be?"

Moja snarled at the young lioness's persistence as she raised her paw once more into the air.

Seeing this, Malkia shut her eyes tightly as she continued to shout at Moja.

"Remember the last words you spoke to me Moja on that day you helped me return back here to the Pride Lands? You told me to never forget what you had taught me! That we're all free to make our own choices in life! You don't have to do this Moja. Killing Vitani and perhaps even me won't change your life for the better! Think about what you're doing! You told me that not all choices in life would be the right ones and some choices you make, you can never take back for as long as you live! That day, in the Outlands, when you risked your life to save me Moja, to help me get back to the one place I wanted to be at, you made your choice and I thank you for that. Without your help, I would have never made it back home. I know you can't take that choice back and it must have cost you something seeing as the way you are now. Now, I'm making my choice!" She opened her eyes and stared into Moja's eyes. "I'm risking my life to save you!" She shouted.

Moja found herself unable to bring her paw down upon the young lioness. She knew what she wanted to do to prove to Matayo that she was Queen material but all of a sudden, this young lioness's words had changed her mind set. She stopped and thought about what the young lioness had said. "Everyone's free to make their own choices in life." These words seem to refill her spirit and soul that had left her during her time in the Lowlands. She had acted without thinking just to be seen as the way someone else wanted her to be seen as. She had not made these choices for herself. She had ended the life of a creature that had never done her any injustice and never even had thought twice about it. The only thing she had cared about was how Matayo would feel about her after her actions were completed. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she lowered her paw slowly.

"What have I become." Moja said in a shaky voice. Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she laid herself down in the grass and wept. Malkia jumped off Vitani's neck and ran up to Moja's side. Moja hugged the young lioness close to her.

"Thank you Malkia." She said as she sobbed.

Malkia buried her face into Moja's fur and started to cry as well.

Moran and Timon released their grip on Kikay, and she ran to her mother's side.

"Mom," she cried as she nuzzled her mother gently. "Are you ok?"

Vitani looked at her daughter weakly.

"Oh, Kikay," she said in a soft tone.

She put a loving paw around her and hugged her close.

Moran walked up to his sister, who still had her face hidden in Moja's fur.

"Malkia," He said as he hugged his sister tightly. Malkia returned his affectionate embrace.

"I'm sorry Moran. I didn't want to worry you but I had to do what I did." She said as she hugged her brother.

Just as Timon and Pumbaa were walking up to the group, Kovu and Kiara arrived on the scene. Seeing Vitani's condition, Kovu rushed over to her.

"Vitani! What happened to you?" He said in an urgent tone.

Vitani looked over at Moja, who had a worried look on her face. If Vitani told Kovu and Kiara of her actions, she would surely be punished for her actions or even worse maybe. She lowered her head and listened for Vitani's response.

"It's ok Kovu, I'll be ok, we just had a small run in with a group of Lowlanders. Lucky for us, Moja happened to be in the area and helped us."

Moja looked at Vitani, shocked by what she had just heard. Kovu nodded his head.

"We too had a run in with some Lowlanders but it's over now."

Kiara gathered her two cubs and nuzzled them lovingly.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." She turned to Moja and spoke. "Thank you Moja for helping them out and keeping them safe."

Moja could feel the guilt building within her and she wasn't able to respond. She merely stared at the ground.

A few minutes later, Simba and Nala showed up. After they had been informed of what had taken place moments ago, the small group tended to each other's injuries. Aside from the cubs and Timon and Pumbaa, all the lions were in pretty poor shape. They all sported various injuries and they looked to be a sorry bunch at a glance. As they sat underneath the growing night sky, Moja suddenly sensed the oncoming danger. She jumped to her feet and peered into the grass ahead of her. Her heart froze as she saw the remaining Pride lions from the Lowlands advancing upon the group of Pridelanders. As the half dozen or so lions approached, the other Pridelanders caught sight of them too. The adults quickly put the cubs behind them as they lined up next to each other to form a barrier between the cubs and the approaching threat. Moja stood her ground inbetween both the forces. She turned and looked at the Lowland lions. She knew she had to try and drive them away somehow as the Pridelanders were in very bad shape physically and pit against these forces, Moja feared that the Lowlanders would easily claim victory.

"Hold your position!" Moja shouted at the advancing Lowlands forces.

Her words were not heeded and the forces continued to advance. Moja growled angrily as she shouted again.

"Do you dare to disobey your Queen?"

Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara looked baffled by what they heard.

A single lion stepped forward out of the ranks of the Lowland lions.

"From what we've seen from you Moja, you're loyalty is not with the Lowlands Pride so we don't take orders from you. Matayo has promised us a new life as long as we get rid of these Pridelanders here and it seems that you are one of them so if you're life must be taken to achieve our goal, then so be it."

Moja sighed. She had tried but it was apparent that the Lowlanders had seen her previous actions. The only thing she could do now was stand her ground.

The two forces stood face to face under the night sky, each side staring down the other. The tension could be felt as time seemed to stand still. Something was going to give and the end result could be fatal.

**Chapter 23**

As the two opposing forces faced each other under the night sky of the Pride Lands, a cold wind blew across the grass. At any moment, either side could charge and the fight for the Pride Lands would be settled. Simba and company held their ground, despite the poor condition each of them was in. This was their home, their land and they would defend it to the death if they had to, not only for themselves, but for the sake of their cubs. The Lowlanders also had a reason to fight. They wanted to fight for this land not only because it was a new, and perhaps a better place to thrive in rather than the Lowlands but also to prove their loyalty to their Pride Leader Matayo.

The atmosphere was tense and uneasy. It would only be a matter of seconds before one side made the first move. With a flash, the Lowland lions charged the Pridelanders, roaring as they ran. Seeing the enemy forces charging at them, the Pridelanders roared in defiance as they readied themselves for a rough fight.

Moja held her ground in-between the two factions. She could see the look in the Lowlanders eyes and knew that she was seen as a member of the Pride Land's forces. She was ready to defend her old pride to the death however. She faced the oncoming Lowlanders with claws at the ready and teeth bared. The Lowlanders quickly advanced upon her and were just about to lay into her, when a voice rang out over the Pride Lands.

"Stop! Cease your attack!"

Everyone froze in their spots, caught by surprise from the loud voice that shouted at them. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice. There, running towards the two groups of lions, was Matayo. He quickly ran and stood his ground in-between the two warring sides, next to Moja. The Lowlanders looked at their Pride Leader with a confused stare. The lion who had spoken to Moja moments before, spoke up once more.

"Leader Matayo, why do you order us to stop our attack? We have the Pridelanders right where we want them. Can't you see the condition their all in?"

Matayo looked seriously at the lion as he responded.

"This take over is here by terminated. I've made a mistake. I order you all to return to the Lowlands immediately."

Both the Lowlanders and the Pridelanders looked at Matayo with disbelief. The lion from the Lowlands side spoke again.

"Mistake? I don't understand Matayo. The land here is perfect and we can easily take out these injured Pridelanders with ease. Why change your mind now?"

Matayo growled and his eyes narrowed as he angrily replied to the lion.

"That's none of your concern. As Pride Leader, I expect my orders to be followed without question, now return to the Lowlands at once, unless you wish to look worse for wear than these Pridelanders here!"

All Matayo's Pride Members still looked puzzled by their leader's sudden change of plans and Matayo could sense that they were hesitant.

"I'll explain my actions later but for now I expect you all to obey my request and return home."

The Lowland lions scowled but seeing the fierceness in their leader's eyes, they did as they were told. Matayo could hear them muttering to each other as they left.

After his fellow Pride Members were out of sight, Matayo turned his attention to the Pridelanders. As Simba and Nala stared into their long lost son's eyes, they sensed a feeling that they had not felt in ages. The way he looked at them both now, with innocent and confused eyes, was the way they had remembered him looking at them when he was a young cub, living a care free life in the Pride Lands. He gazed at them as he started to speak.

"I…I don't know where to start." He started to say but Nala quickly spoke up.

"Matayo, my sweet little Matayo." She said as she ran up to him and nuzzled him lovingly.

Moja looked on in pure astonishment. Simba walked slowly up to his son, who was busy being affectionately nuzzled by his mother. Seeing him approach, Matayo looked into his eyes as he spoke.

"Father, Please forgive me." Matayo said as tears started to form in his eyes.

Simba quickly consoled his son with a loving paw as he spoke.

"You've done nothing wrong Matayo."

Matayo looked at all the surrounding Pridelanders and then looked back at his parents.

"There's so much I need to say to each of you, I don't know where to begin."

Simba nodded and looked at everyone else as he spoke.

"There's plenty of time for talk but let's head back to Pride Rock. We can all settle in the cave and discuss what needs to be said."

Everyone agreed and the group of lions walked back to Pride Rock and everyone made themselves comfortable. Kikay lay in her mother's paws, as Vitani lay on the ground. Moran and Malkia lay in-between their two loving parents, sandwiched between their warm bodies. Nala and Simba lay side by side facing their son, Matayo, who sat in the center of the cave, surrounded by everyone. He cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"All my life, I've been living a lie. My mind has told me that I'm someone I'm not. Somehow, I assumed that I was just the Leader of the Lowlands Pride and didn't even think about how that came to be. I just lived my day to day life as if I had always lived in the Lowlands. That all changed on the day both you, Moja, and Malkia there, showed up at my Pride."

He paused and looked into Moja's eyes before continuing.

"That day, when you two showed up and news about the Pride Lands was revealed to me, it triggered something in the back of my mind. The mere mention of the Pride Lands caused me to remember things that my mind had locked away many years back. I did my best to ignore them, thinking that they were just tricks that my mind was playing on me. After some time had passed, my mind lost track of those thoughts and I had planned to take over the Pride Lands to better my life, as well as the lives of my Pride Members. All seemed like it was going according to plan until I stepped paw into the Pride Lands. The second I did so, my mind once more, started filling with, what I didn't know at that time, was memories from long ago. I wasn't able to piece the events together though but before I had left the Lowlands, on my journey to take over the Pride Lands here, I had learned that two lions here had claimed to be my parents."

He paused once more as he looked at Simba and Nala. The thought of his friend Nanaki crept into his mind and the realization of what he had done, or better yet, what he had made Moja do for him, dawned upon him. He was quiet for a bit as he did his best to compose himself. He then resumed his story.

"I didn't want to believe it when I heard it but the thought stayed heavy in my mind. As I entered the Pride Lands, the thought kept tugging at the back of my mind and I knew that unless I found out the truth, I wouldn't be able to rest until I did. That's when I saw you, Nala, in the cave."

He looked at his mother as a tear slowly escaped his eye.

"Seeing your face again and hearing your voice made my mind feel like it was going to split open. Thoughts flooded my memory and I was unable to think right."

He turned and looked at Simba.

"After seeing you too, Father, again and hearing your voice too, it all started to fall into place. After hearing and seeing you both again, and hearing the name of my old cub-hood friend, Nuka again, I started to remember what really happened to me and how I became what I am today."

He stopped, as the vivid memories of that terrible day replayed in his mind. Nala saw the look of distress that started to form on her son's face. She walked up to him and nuzzled him gently as she spoke.

"What happened to you Matayo? Please tell us if it's not too painful for you to say."

Matayo swallowed and nodded.

"The details are still fuzzy in my memory but I remember what happened on that day in the Pride Lands, long ago. I was playing with Nuka, just like any ordinary day. We were playing a game of tag and we had run to where the Outlands were. I had never been there before and as a young curious cub, I had to look around."

He paused briefly as he recalled what happened to him next.

"I remember looking down into the river, where I saw quite a few crocodiles swimming about. I had no idea what they were at the time and I was about to ask Nuka what they were but that's when it happened. I didn't know what hit me as I plunged into the cold water below."

Everyone in the cave looked shocked by what they had heard.

"You mean to say that Nuka pushed you into the river?" Kiara asked in disbelief?

Matayo nodded.

"Yes." Was all he could say.

Simba could see the sadness building in his son's face so he quickly spoke.

"It's ok Matayo. You needn't say anymore."

Both Simba and Nala comforted their son as his emotions took hold of him.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry Dad." He said as he wept openly next to his loving parents. "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. If I had known the truth, or if I had just listened to my instincts, I would have never sent my Pride here to attack you all. I can never forgive myself for what I've done."

Nala spoke to him softly as she continued to nuzzle him.

"It's okay Matayo. You didn't know the truth then and seeing what you went through as a young cub, I can understand why. It must have been terrible for you. I'm so sorry my sweet Matayo." She said as tears started to form in her eyes as well.

"I still don't know how I escaped those crocodiles after I fell into the river." Matayo said as he brushed the tears away from his cheeks. "All I remember was wandering through the Outlands, not being able to remember where I was or what had happened. Perhaps one of the crocs sank his teeth into my head. I just wasn't able to think. All I could do was wander aimlessly until I found myself in the Lowlands."

"It's ok Matayo, you've said enough." Nala said to him in a gentle tone.

It was late and everyone's emotions were starting to get the better of them from the day's events. As everyone lay down in the security of the cave at Pride Rock, Matayo thought to himself what his future now held and what choice he had to make, come morning.

As the sun peaked over the horizon, and morning fell upon the Pride Lands, the sleeping lions of Pride Rock slowly stirred. It had been a very stressful and eventful night before but a good night's rest had refreshed them all a bit. As everyone stretched and nursed their injuries from the previous night, Matayo knew it was time to make his announcement. He waited for everyone to focus upon him before he spoke.

"First off, I have to apologize to everyone." He turned to Kiara and Kovu first.

"I'm sorry for causing you two and your cubs so much trouble. I'm sure times haven't been easy for you two since my Pride Members came into your lives." He looked at Kiara with a sad apologetic stare. "I especially want to apologize to you, Queen Kiara. I'm well aware of what my friend Tsavo did to you during his stay in the Pride Lands and there's no way I can even begin to repay you for his actions. I can only offer my most sincerest apology to you and your mate Kovu."

Both Kiara and Kovu nodded to him.

"After hearing what you went through as a cub," Kovu said to him. "All is forgiven Matayo. As for your friend, Tsavo, he got his fair judgment at the paws of my mate."

Matayo nodded to him.

"It was well deserved I'm sure."

Matayo then turned to Vitani.

"I'm sorry for causing you and your cub so much worry," he started to say, but Vitani cut him short.

"Please don't apologize Matayo. After hearing what you endured as a cub, I feel as if I'm the one who owes you an apology. You see, you might not know it, but Nuka was my brother. I still can't believe he did such an act but I guess that's just the type of lion he was. He's my brother, and I miss him dearly everyday but I still can't condone his actions, so I would like to apologize to you on behalf of him."

Matayo looked at her with understanding eyes.

"Despite what he did to me, I'm sorry to hear that he's gone and I'm sure you must miss him still. I hold no grudge towards you Vitani as you had nothing to do with his actions."

Vitani smiled at him as he turned to Simba and Nala.

"I think I owe you two the biggest apology of all. I can't take back my actions of late Mom and Dad and I can't express how truly sorry I really am, so I've decided…" He paused for a second, then said. "I'm going to return to the Lowlands."

Both Nala and Simba looked shocked.

"Matayo, no! Why?" Nala said in a shaky voice.

Matayo looked into his mother's eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I can't stay here after what I've done. I have to go back to the Lowlands. It's where I belong for now."

Nala buried her face into Simba's fur as she started to cry. Simba held her close as he spoke to his son.

"Matayo, we've forgiven you for what you did. You wouldn't have done what you did if you knew we were your parents, I'm sure of that. Please, stay and live with us here in the Pride Lands. Your mother and I have gone so long, thinking that you were gone and now that we know you're alive, we just can't let you slip out of our lives again."

Matayo looked down at the ground, unsure of his choice.

"I have to go Father. I'm not saying that I'll never return, it's just that I need to fix my life. I've become someone I no longer want to be and it's going to take time for me to change. For now, I must leave but I'll always keep both you and Mom in my thoughts, as well as in my heart."

Both his parents looked very reluctant to let him go but eventually they both nodded. Matayo then turned his attention to Moja.

"Moja, I owe you an apology as well. I promised you a better life in the Lowlands and I've failed to give you that life. I've made you do things, I'm sure you didn't want to do and I regret my actions now. The only thing I can offer you to repay my debt to you, is the chance to live back here in the Pride Lands with your friends. I know you'll be much happier here with them than you were with me."

Matayo was taken aback as Moja looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"No Matayo, I'm coming home with you." She said as she walked up to him and nuzzled him.

"After all you've been through, I can't let you go through life being alone. I want to be your mate. I want to be your queen. I want you by my side everyday."

Matayo looked fondly at Moja.

"Even after everything I've done?" He asked.

Moja nodded and licked him affectionately.

"You're my King, Matayo. I'll be with you till the bitter end."

The two nuzzled lovingly for a moment. Malkia could see that they truly were in love with one another and so it made it easier for her to speak as she walked up to them. Moja saw the young lioness approaching them so she started to speak.

"I'm sorry Malkia, but I have to leave." She started to say but Malkia interrupted her.

"I understand Moja. You're doing the right thing and as much as I'll miss you, I know you'll come back some day."

Moja was a bit surprised by the young lioness's understanding nature. She looked into Malkia's eyes and didn't see the young confused cub she had known for so long. She saw a young, wise lioness who was growing up.

"You've really grown up Malkia, not just physically but emotionally as well."

Malkia smiled at Moja.

"I owe a lot of it to you Moja. You are and always will be my best friend in life."

The two lionesses embraced in a tearful hug. They knew they would see each other again in the future so this was just a temporary goodbye. After everyone had said their goodbyes and many tears had been shed, both Moja and Matayo set off to return back to their home at the Lowlands. They didn't know if they would even have a Pride to return to, as both their actions of late had probably soured the rest of the Pride lions. They would have a lot of explaining to do once they arrived home but as they say, time heals all wounds.

After Matayo and Moja left, the rest of the Pridelanders took a moment to reflect on the past events of the last several months. Simba and Nala thought about the fact that their son was alive and even though he had left them now, they knew that they would one day be a family again. That day couldn't come soon enough for either of them but for now, they were just happy to know that the son they loved so dearly was still among the living. Vitani thought about what Matayo had said about Nuka. She knew her late brother had not been the best of creatures but she still couldn't believe that he would have the nerve to try and end someone's life, especially as a young cub. The thoughts tugged at her but she realized that it was trivial to think about them now. She knew the most important thing now in her life was, and always would be her daughter Kikay. The soon-to-be Queen of Pride Rock. Malkia thought about Moja. She had only known her for a few months now but the fact that she was no longer around made her feel like she had lost a family member of sorts. She regarded Moja as more than just a good friend. She felt as though they were meant to have met in life. Perhaps it was destiny that brought the two lionesses together, whatever the case may have been, Malkia knew deep down that she would one day be reunited with the one lioness who changed her life. She would look forward to the day when she would see Moja, Queen of the Lowlands again. Kiara and Kovu thought about the past events and what had happened. Kiara thought about Tsavo, and what he had done to her. Even though his life had been ended by her, she still felt much hatred towards him. Kovu's mind was on a more serious subject. He knew his mate was carrying a new cub in her belly and the uncertainty of whose cub it might be made him feel uneasy. He knew of what Tsavo had done to his mate and only time would tell. Either way though, Kovu knew that despite who the father of her cub may be, he would still love the cub as his own as it was still a part of Kiara, the one lioness who made his days worth living. The one lioness he cherished most in life. His mate, his Queen, his lover, his only, Kiara.

Even through the darkest of pasts, rays of light can shine through. Beacons of hope, guiding us towards a better future, beckoning us towards a better life. Despite everything that happened to everyone, time heals all wounds and the past sins and regrets are soon washed away by the hopes and aspirations of the future. Though no one knows what the future holds, the everyday struggle for life keeps us moving on. There's only one thing that's certain in life. The great circle of life will always go on in its endless rounds and just being a part of its intricate work is worth living for each and every day.


End file.
